Spike: El Primer Guerrero
by LoneWolf2000
Summary: Después de una confesión devastadora, el pequeño Spike de 8 años se marcha de Ponyville, tratando de huir del dolor y dejar todo atrás. 13 años después, Spike decide regresar a su antiguo hogar: Equestria. Pero las cosas se pondrán difíciles cuando una nueva amenaza salga a la luz y junto a Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow deban enfrentarla. Pero... ¿Acaso superó... aquel día?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó Rarity sorprendida a un pequeño dragón morado de espinas verdes.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar Rarity... Yo te amo-

La unicornio blanca de melena morada estaba perpleja. No sabía que decir. No sabía que pensar. Ella era consciente de los sentimientos del pequeño dragón hacia ella. Desde aquel dia que Spike se entregó a su avaricia estuvo consciente. Siempre los vió como el tierno enamoramiento de un niño hacia una mujer mayor. Pero el bebé dragón acababa de decirle que sus sentimientos eran serios. Temía que llegara ese día... Aquel dia que no tendría más opción que decirle la verdad.

-Spike... yo... No sé qué decir. Escúchame mi pequeño Spikey Wikey. Tu eres un dragón muy bueno, amable, generoso, voluntario y con un corazón enorme. Pero... yo soy una pony... y tu un dragón. No te lo tomes a mal, pero... eso no funcionaría-

Spike sentía su corazón comprimirse.

-Pero Rarity... yo he hecho todo por ganarme tu corazón. He recolectado gemas para ayudarte con tus vestidos. He cargado TUS maletas cuando viajábamos. He incluso te dí mi preciado rubí de fuego creyendo que con ese acto me ganaría tu corazón... ¿Me estás diciendo que todas esas cosas que hice por tí... NO VALIERON DE NADA?- dijo el dragón con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No... no Spike. Eso no es lo que quise...-

-Yo partiéndome la espalda por ti, trabajando muy duro para ser digno de ti... ¿Y tú solo me diste falsas esperanzas?- dijo el bebé dragón rompiendo en llanto.

-Spike... escúchame por favor- dijo Rarity preocupada por el estado de Spike.

-¡Déjame! ¡No quiero saber NADA de ti!- gritó Spike mientras salía corriendo, con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Spike, espera! ¡Por favor!-

Rarity solo pudo ver como el dragón se alejaba totalmente destrozado.

-Perdóname Spike- dijo Rarity con voz quebradiza.

* * *

Spike entró a la biblioteca, subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

Había pasado una hora y Spike se asomó por la ventana mientras seguía llorando.

-Hice tantas cosas por ella. Lo habría dado todo por ella y ella solo jugo con mis sentimientos-

Spike estaba destrozado. Su corazón. Su alma. Se sentía tan miserable y deprimido. Odiaba que lo usaran como una herramienta.

-Estoy harto de que solo me utilice para sus propios beneficios-

De pronto se le vino algo a la cabeza. Algo que lo ayudaría a demostrar que un dragón es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Si es la única forma de demostrar de lo que soy capaz... LO HARÉ- dijo Spike con determinación mientras iba en busca de papel y pluma.

**2 horas después**

Twilight volvió a la biblioteca luego de una visita a casa de Zecora.

-¡Spike! ¡Ya regresé!- llamó la unicornio a su asistente.

-¿Spike? ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Twilight decidió subir a su habitación para ver si Spike se encontraba ahí. Al llegar abrió la puerta, pero la habitación estaba totalmente desierta. Entonces notó algo sobre su cama y se acercó a ver lo que era. Se trataba de un pergamino enrollado.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo atrayendo el pergamino con su magia y desenrollándolo.

"Querida Twilight, me duele en el alma decirte esto, incluso mediante este mensaje escrito. Probablemente cuando encuentres esto yo ya esté a miles de kilómetros lejos de casa. Me siento tan miserable y destrozado por dentro, y me cuesta demasiado contártelo. Le dije sobre mis sentimientos a Rarity, pero ella simplemente confesó que nunca me quiso y está claro que solo se aprovechó de mi voluntad y jugó con mis sentimientos. Esa confesión me destruyó totalmente. Quizás lo que estoy haciendo no es lo correcto, pero siento la necesidad y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Quiero demostrar de lo que es capaz un dragón cuando se lo propone. Créeme que me sentiré muy mal sin ti a mi lado y viceversa. Pero sin importar a donde vaya, siempre tendré conmigo algo que me hará recordarte por siempre. Cuídate y hasta siempre mi querida Twilight Sparkle".

Spike

Twilight sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

* * *

Rarity escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta y fue a ver quién era. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Twilight muy molesta.

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste Rarity?!-

-¿De qué hablas Twilight?-

-¡Hablo de ESTO!- exclamó la unicornio violeta mostrándole el pergamino a Rarity.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Rarity confundida.

-¡SPIKE SE FUE!- gritó Twilight mientras lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

-¿Q-Qué?- dijo Rarity sin poder creerlo.

-Spike te dijo que sus sentimientos eran serios, pero tu solo los pisoteaste y le diste falsas esperanzas. ¡Le destrozaste el corazón en mil pedazos!-

-Ay por dios. Nunca quise que pasara esto... En serio. Pero... Spike era un dragón Twilight, y yo una pony. No quiero sonar cruel, pero... Eso no hubiera funcionado- dijo Rarity con tristeza.

Twilight estaba perpleja.

-¡¿Lo rechazaste simplemente porque era un dragón?! ¿Te preocupaba lo que pensarían los demás ponys por verte con un dragón? ¡¿Te preocupaba más tu reputación?!- exclamó Twilight muy molesta y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Rarity no sabía que decir. Muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

-¡Eres lo peor Rarity...! ¡No, lo peor de todo es que provocaste que mi fiel amigo Spike se fuera con el alma destrozada! ¡Él era parte de mi familia, desde que salió de ese huevo estuvo a mi lado! ¡Ahora no sé a dónde fue o peor... SI REGRESARÁ CONMIGO!- gritó Twilight con un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, para después salir corriendo.

-¡Twilight espera!- dijo Rarity.

Pero la unicornio violeta se fue de todos modos. Dejando a Rarity muy arrepentida de aquella confesión.

* * *

**Música:**

**Megaman Zero 4: Ciel d'aube**

Twilight entró a la biblioteca respirando agitadamente. A pesar de los esfuerzos, no pudo contener las cascadas de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, y empezó a llorar en silencio.

-Spike...- dijo Twilight mientras lentamente se desplomaba sobre el suelo y escondía su rostro entre sus piernas delanteras.

La unicornio no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llorando, pero en medio de su dolor; levantó la mirada y vió una mesita con una foto sobre ella. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la mesa. Tomó la foto entre sus cascos y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. La foto mostraba la imágen de ella y Spike cuando este último había salido de aquel huevo. Twilight solo pudo contemplar la foto mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el cristal que cubría la imagen. Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, cerró sus ojos y abrazó la foto con fuerza.

-Mi pobre Spike... Lamento mucho por el dolor que debes estar pasando. El dolor que siento ahora debe ser el mismo que tu sientes donde sea que estés ahora. No creo que sea capaz de aceptar el hecho de que ya nos estás a mi lado. Ahora todo lo que me queda son los recuerdos de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Pero no perderé la fé... yo sé que algún día volverás a casa. Yo... Yo creo en ti...-

**Lejos de Ponyville**

Spike caminaba hacia el horizonte, donde se podía ver el atardecer. En su hombro cargaba una vara con una bolsa de color rojo atada a esta. Se detuvo un momento y volteó su mirada hacia atrás, para ver una última vez el pueblo a la distancia. Metió su mano a la bolsa y sacó algo de ella. Eran una pequeña foto de Twilight. La miró por unos segundos y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras reanudaba su camino mientras un pensamiento se le venía a la mente.

_Tienes que ser fuerte_.

* * *

Que tal compañeros. Aquí vengo con una nueva historia que surgió como parte del tiempo de casi 2 meses que estuve inactivo. Estén atentos a toda actualización, ya que esta historia sera muy emocionante. Y por ultimo, muchas gracias por las 350 vistas de mi fanfic "**_Canterlot High School"._**

_**HASTA OTRA COMPAÑEROS**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**REVIEWS**

**Kashike:** Créeme que intento que esta historia sea perfecta, pero nada es perfecto. Ni siquiera Cell xD. Tomare tu "Conti plz" como "Continua por favor". Tranquis que yo sigo adelante sin importar nada.

**Fluttershy1765:** Me alegra que te este gustando y eso que lo que leíste solo era el prologo. Y créeme que podrás leer mucho mas, porque esto apenas esta comenzando.

**the only 95:** Gracias y la ortografía es lo primordial en mis historias. Créeme que las aventuras que vivirá Spike a partir de ahora serán inimaginables.

**angelmolina056:** Genial que te gustara y era apenas el prologo. Aquí tienes el sgte capitulo. DISFRÚTALO.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Twilight se encontraba en medio de un vacío blanco. Sentía como si el tiempo no avanzara. Todo estaba tan callado y desolado.

-¿Donde estoy?- se preguntó.

De pronto, su mirada visualizó algo a la distancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigió su rumbo hacia allá. A medida que se acercaba, podía distinguir que era de color morado y verde. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, reconoció de que se trataba. O más bien de quien se trataba.

-¿Spike...?-

El bebé dragón estaba de espaldas a Twilight. Al escuchar su nombre, lentamente volteó su cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Spike, qué haces?-

De la nada, una vara con una bolsa roja atada a esta apareció sobre el hombro de Spike.

-Lo siento Twilight... Pero ya no pertenezco a este lugar- dijo Spike desviando su mirada de Twilight.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó.

-A donde pueda demostrar de lo que es capaz un dragón... En vez de ser una maldita herramienta- dijo Spike con un tono serio mientras empezaba a alejarse.

-No Spike ¡Espera!- dijo Twilight tratando de alcanzarlo, pero una extraña fuerza le impedía moverse.

-¡Espera Spike! ¡¿Qué hay de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?! ¡No te vayas POR FAVOR!- decía Twilight con desesperación por alcanzarlo.

Al ser incapaz de moverse, solo pudo ver como Spike se alejaba cada vez más hasta perderse en el blanco horizonte.

-¡SPIKE!-

Casi de un salto, Twilight se despertó; encontrándose en su habitación de su castillo. Se llevó ambos cascos a la frente mientras exhalaba al darse cuenta de que había sido otra vez ese sueño. Aquel sueño que la había estado siguiendo durante 13 años.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Después de lavarse la cara y cepillar su cabello, fue a la cocina para hacer su desayuno. Unos minutos más tarde, Twilight se encontraba en el comedor desayunando cuando un sonido detrás de ella llamó su atención. Se volteó para ver que era y se encontró con Peewee, quien era ya un fénix adulto.

-Oh... Buenos días Peewee...- saludó Twilight algo decaída al ave de fuego.

El fénix se acercó a ella para tratar de consolarla.

-¿Sabes algo Peewee? A pesar de que han pasado ya 13 años, sigo teniendo ese sueño... 13 años desde que Spike se fue...- concluyó Twilight con algo de tristeza.

Repentina y mágicamente, un pergamino apareció en frente de Twilight y cayó sobre la mesa en la que estaba desayunando. Sin pensarlo, lo desenrollo y empezó a leerlo.

"Querida Twilight Sparkle, te envío este mensaje para comunicarte sobre un asunto de suma importancia. Tú y tus amigas son las más capacitadas para esta labor. Necesito que vengan de inmediato a Canterlot. Aquí les explicaré a fondo toda la situación."

Celestia

-¿Asunto de suma importancia? ¿Qué labor?- se preguntaba la alicornio.

-Bueno... Si de verdad es importante, claro que iremos-

**Horas más tarde**

Todas las Guardianas de la Armonía se encontraban ya reunidas en el castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Twilight?- preguntó Applejack.

-La Princesa Celestia quiere que vayamos a Canterlot-

-¿Para qué exactamente?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-No lo sé. Lo único que me dijo es que es un asunto de suma importancia... Una labor para la cual nosotras somos las más capacitadas según ella- le explicó Twilight a sus amigas.

-Pues claro que iremos Twilight, cuenta con nosotras- dijo Applejack con determinación.

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡A la estación del tren!- dijo Twilight.

* * *

Antes de que Twilight saliera del castillo, escuchó a Peewee carraspearle.

-Nosotras vamos a Canterlot Peewee. Quédate y cuida el castillo-

El fénix asintió con la cabeza y se puso firme.

-Jeje buen chico. Nos vemos amiguito- dijo Twilight para después salir corriendo detrás de sus amigas, rumbo a la estación del tren.

Minutos más tarde, tanto Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban a bordo del tren con rumbo a Canterlot. La alicornio estaba sentada mirando la ventana, de vez en cuando pensando en aquel sueño. Entonces una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Twilight ¿Está todo bien?-

Twilight desvió su vista de la ventana y vió que quien le hablaba era Applejack.

-Ehh... Sí sí... Todo está bien- respondió Twilight con un tono decaído.

-Esa voz que tienes me dice todo lo contrario. Anda Twilight, dime que ocurre- insistió la vaquera.

La alicornio suspiró y se dispuso a contarle a su amiga lo que le estaba comiendo la mente.

-Volví a tener ese sueño...- respondió Twilight.

-¿El de... Spike?-

Twilight simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?- preguntó Applejack gentilmente.

-Sí... No puedo dejar de pensar en él... El era muy especial para mí. Era parte de mi familia...- relataba Twilight mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a la ventana y posaba un casco sobre esta.

-Aunque hayan pasado 13 años, yo aún no he perdido la fé. Se que lo volveré a ver algún día... Hay tantas cosas que me encantaría preguntarle.

-¿Desde cuando hay lobos en este lugar?- dijo Rainbow Dash repentinamente.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué le preguntaría eso a Spike?- dijo Twilight confundida por la pregunta aleatoria de la pegaso celeste.

-Uuhh... ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Miren!- dijo Rainbow apuntando a la ventana de su lado.

Las 6 ponys se asomaron por las ventanas para ver de qué hablaba Rainbow. Vieron a varios lobos de color gris oscuro corriendo a grandes velocidades junto al tren, e incluso algunos lograron rebasarlo. Llevaban muñequeras de acero y collares con picos en sus cuellos.

**Música:**

**Megaman Zero 4: Exodus**

-¡Alcancen esa maldita locomotora! ¡Este tren será enviado al chatarrero!- dijo uno de los lobos.

Varios lobos empezaron a acercarse a los vagones. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca saltaron hacia ellos y se agarraron usando sus filosas garras. Entonces rompieron algunas ventanas y entraron. Varios ponys se asustaron al ver a los temibles lobos.

-¡Que nadie se mueva... o serán destripados!-

-¡Miserables ponys!-

-¡Su raza no merece existir!-

-¡Retenganlos! Yo iré por el maldito maquinista- dijo uno de los lobos mientras salía del vagón y subía al techo del tren.

El lobo siguió corriendo por los techos de los vagones hasta llegar a la locomotora.

-¡Aúúúú!- aulló el lobo antes de adentrarse en la locomotora.

-¡Tú! ¡No te muevas!- dijo señalando al maquinista.

-P-Pero qué... ¿Tú quién eres?- dijo el pony muy asustado.

-Mejor no digas nada y colabora- amenazó el lobo mientras se acercaba a él.

Mientras tanto en el vagón donde se encontraban Twilight y sus amigas, podían escuchar los gritos provenientes del siguiente vagón.

-¿Qu-Qué está pasando? ¿Quienes son esos lobos?- decía Fluttershy muy asustada.

-Sean quienes sean, no vienen con buenas intenciones- dijo Twilight sin despegar su vista de la puerta que llevaba al vagón donde los lobos habían roto las ventanas y tenían a los ponys de rehenes.

De repente una ventana del vagón fue destrozada y vieron a un lobo intentando entrar. Rarity al verlo se desmayó. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Applejack lo golpeó con sus patas traseras tirándolo del tren.

-¡Deprisa! ¡Hay que evitar que logren entrar!- dijo la pony vaquera.

Afuera del vagón, 5 lobos más corrían detrás del tren. 3 de ellos lograron subir al techo del vagón mientras que los otros 2 se agarraban a él, dispuestos a subir.

-Deprisa, hay que retener a los ponys restantes- dijo uno de los lobos.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, una bola de fuego los impactó a los 3, tirándolos del tren.

**Fin de la música**

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- dijo uno de los 2 lobos restantes mientras subía al techo, pero antes de que pudiera ayudar al otro lobo a subir; alguien aterrizó detrás de él.

-¡Detrás de ti!- le advirtió.

Cuando el lobo se volteó, recibió un puñetazo que lo lanzó fuera del tren. El lobo que estaba intentando subir solo se quedó contemplando a aquel ser. Intentó atacarlo con sus garras, pero antes de que pudiera asestarle el golpe; recibió una patada que lo tiró del tren. El ser volteó su mirada hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la locomotora.

Aquel ser resultó ser un dragón. Era de color morado con espinas y ojos verdes y tenía un buen físico. Llevaba puestas 2 botas de armadura plateada y muñequeras negras en sus manos. Y por último; estaba equipado con una bandolera negra con una espada en su espalda. Pero lo más curioso era que en su cuello llevaba un collar de plata con algo colgando de este.

El dragón entonces escuchó un carraspeo proveniente del cielo. Era un fénix.

-¡Compañero, adéntrate en el tren y ayuda a las chicas! ¡Yo me ocuparé de esos malditos lobos!- dijo el dragón al fénix que volaba sobre el tren.

El fénix asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar al tren. El dragón se bajó del techo y se dispuso a entrar al vagón donde los lobos tenían de rehenes a los ponys.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Liberen a estos ponys ahora!-

Los 3 lobos voltearon y vieron al dragón.

-¿¡Quien demonios eres tú?!-

-Eso no importa ¡Liberenlos y vuelvan por donde vinieron!-

-¡¿Crees que puedes darnos órdenes maldito lagarto?! ¡Ahora lamentarás tus amenazas!-

El dragón salió del vagón y subió al techo. Los 3 lobos salieron por las ventanas rotas y subieron de igual forma. Los 3 rodearon al dragón mientras este agarraba su espada y los lobos sacaban sus filosas garras.

-¡Te mostraré cómo se hace!-

-¡Ya eres nuestro!-

-¡Te destriparemos!-

-¡Qué esperan!- dijo el dragón.

**Dentro del vagón de las chicas**

Peewee había logrado entrar y se encontró con Twilight y las demás.

-¿Peewee? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

El fénix carraspeó mientras se acercaba a la puerta del vagón.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

El ave de fuego abrió la puerta y señaló con su ala la puerta del siguiente vagón.

-Quiere que lo sigamos- dijo Twilight.

-¡Espera! Rarity sigue desmayada- dijo Applejack.

-Tranquilas, Fluttershy y yo la vigilaremos. Ustedes 3 vayan con Peewee- dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Vale. Applejack y Rainbow... Vamos- ordenó la alicornio.

Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow Dash siguieron a Peewee al siguiente vagón. Cuando entraron, vieron que esos lobos ya no estaban.

-¿A dónde fueron esos lobos?- preguntó Twilight.

-Están en el techo. Antes de que pudieran hacernos daño, un dragón apareció para salvarnos- dijo una yegua.

-¿Un... dragón?- preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, tenía una espada en su espalda- dijo un corcel.

-¡Aahhhgg!-

-¡Aahh!-

-¡Aaahhhg!-

Gritos se escucharon fuera del tren.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Rainbow Dash.

De repente, algunos ponys lograron ver por las ventanas como aquellos lobos ya inconscientes eran arrojados del tren.

-¡Ese dragón los derrotó!- dijo una yegua aliviada.

En el techo del vagón, el dragón había logrado vencer a esos malvados lobos. En su mano derecha empuñaba su espada, la cual estaba manchada de sangre. En un movimiento rápido, regresó su espada a la bandolera en su espalda. Se bajó del techo y volvió a entrar al vagón.

-¿Están bien todos?- preguntó el dragón entrando al vagón.

-Sí, estamos bien amigo- dijo un corcel.

-Nos salvaste querido- dijo una yegua.

-Gracias señor dragón- dijo una potrilla.

El dragón se quedó paralizado al momento de ver del otro lado del vagón a una alicornio violeta de cabello azul. Le trajo un montón de recuerdos a la mente.

-¡Esperen! ¡El maquinista!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó el dragón saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Uno de esos lobos dijo que iría por el maquinista. ¡Si le hace algo, intentará estrellar el tren!-

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, el dragón salió corriendo y se dirigió hacia la locomotora.

-¿No se te hizo conocido?- preguntó Applejack.

-Algo la verdad... Es como si ya lo hubiera visto antes...- dijo Twilight.

El dragón recorrió el resto de los vagones con rumbo a salvar al maquinista. Si ese lobo tomaba control del tren, lo estrellaría y mataría a mucha gente inocente. No lo iba a permitir.

**En la locomotora**

-¡Enviaré este maldito tren al chatarrero, junto con la maldita raza que lo aborda!- exclamó el lobo.

-¡Detente ahora mismo!-

El lobo volteó y vio al dragón en la entrada de la locomotora.

-¿Pero qué? ¡¿Quien demonios eres tú?!-

-Solo soy un dragón que vino a detenerte ¡Deja este tren y vuelve por donde viniste!- dijo el dragón con un puño en alto.

-¡¿Te crees muy gracioso?! ¡Ningún lagarto mutante va a detener nuestros planes! Jeg vil rive deg i stykker med mine egne klør!- **(Traducción: ¡Te haré pedazos con mis propias garras!)**

El dragón esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la locomotora mientras era seguido por el lobo.

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente sobre los techos del tren.

-Hva venter du på!- exclamó el dragón.** (Traducción: ¡Qué esperas!)**

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow y Peewee siguieron al dragón hasta la locomotora. Cuando llegaron, al único que encontraron fue al maquinista.

-¿Dónde están ese dragón y lobo?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Peleando en los techos de los vagones. Ese dragón me salvó de ser asesinado por ese lobo-

-Rainbow, acompáñame. Hay que asegurarnos de que no suban más de esos lobos. Usted señor maquinista, asegúrese de que el tren llegue seguro a Canterlot- dijo Applejack.

-¡Así será!- dijo el maquinista.

La vaquera y la pegaso celeste corrieron de vuelta a los vagones mientras que la alicornio salió volando fuera del tren para ver donde se encontraban el dragón y el lobo. Cuando los vio, el dragón estaba de espaldas sobre el techo del vagón con el lobo en frente suya, listo para atacarlo con sus filosas garras.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste! ¡Cuando acabe contigo, aniquilaré yo mismo a TODOS los miserables ponys de este tren!- exclamó el feroz lobo.

El dragón vio que del otro lado del vagón se estaba asomando aquella alicornio violeta. Esta le guiñó el ojo y el dragón supo qué hacer.

-¡Despídete!-

-¡Déjalo en paz!- exclamó Twilight saliendo de su escondite y aterrizando sobre el techo del vagón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo el lobo volteando.

Apenas el lobo volteó, el dragón se puso de pie y saltó por encima de él; aterrizando en el otro lado del vagón al lado de la alicornio.

-¡Bastardos!-

Pero antes de que el lobo pudiera atacarlos, Peewee emergió emitiendo un resplandor de luz que dejó temporalmente ciego al lobo.

-¡Maldición, mis ojos!-

-¡Ahora!- exclamó el dragón.

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, a la vez que el dragón cargaba una potente llamarada. Al mismo tiempo, el dragón y la alicornio dispararon una llamarada de fuego verde y un rayo violeta contra el lobo respectivamente.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhggg!-

El combinado ataque de ambos provocó una nube de humo. Cuando se disipó, el feroz lobo había sido pulverizado definitivamente. El tren estaba a salvo.

Tanto el dragón como la alicornio voltearon a ver al otro. Ver el rostro de aquella alicornio violeta le transmitía un montón de emociones al dragón... y para él, una de ellas era agradable de volver a sentir. Ella seguía con aquella sensación de curiosidad. Aquella curiosidad de haber visto a ese dragón en el pasado.

-Gracias por respaldarme...- agradeció el dragón.

-No fue nada... Gracias a ti por salvarnos...-

El dragón y la alicornio seguían sin despegar su mirada del otro hasta que un carraspeo llamó su atención. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Peewee.

-¿Qué sucede amiguito?- preguntó Twilight.

El fénix señaló con su ala a la distancia la majestuosa ciudad de Canterlot. Ya estaban por llegar sanos y salvos.

-Ya estamos por llegar. Iré a ver como se encuentran mis amigas-

-Yo me quedaré vigilando aquí arriba por si acaso- dijo el dragón.

Luego de unos minutos, el tren había conseguido llegar a Canterlot. Todos los ponys se bajaron aliviados de haber salido ilesos de aquel ataque, incluidas nuestras queridas Mane 6.

-Menudo viaje...- dijo Applejack sacándose el sombrero y usándolo de abanico.

-Espero que algo así no vuelva a suceder...- dijo Fluttershy.

-Aunque fue gracioso como Rarity se desmayó jajajaja- se rio Pinkie Pie.

-No lo fue para nada Pinkie. ¡Ese feo lobo si que me dió un susto!- dijo la unicornio blanca con un tono molesto.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- se rieron las chicas a no más poder.

Cerca de ahí, en el otro lado de la estación; el dragón veía a las 6 ponys reir. Pero su atención estaba dirigida a aquella alicornio violeta.

_Me alegro de que esté bien._

Twilight notó algo en su vista periférica. Volteó y vio a ese dragón parado al otro lado de la estación. Entonces fue donde él.

-¿Twilight?- dijo Applejack.

-¡Vengan chicas!- llamó Twilight a sus amigas.

Las 6 fueron donde el dragón.

-Chicas, él es el dragón de quien les hablaba. Juntos derrotamos al lobo que tenía de rehén al maquinista-

-Agradecemos tu ayuda colega- dijo Applejack.

-¡Estuviste increíble!- dijo Rainbow.

-Hehe no fue nada... Parece que regresé a tiempo- dijo el dragón.

-¿Regresar...?- preguntó Twilight confundida.

El dragón y las chicas escucharon un carraspeo y entonces Peewee apareció y se posó sobre el hombro izquierdo del dragón.

-Hehe, me da gusto verte Peewee- dijo acariciando al fénix en la cabeza.

-Espera... ¿Cómo sabes su nombre...?- preguntó Twilight aún más confundida.

-No es lo único que sé. También sé sus nombres. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y... Twilight Sparkle. Sé que son las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. Honestidad, Lealtad, Generosidad, Risa, Amabilidad y Magia respectivamente-

Las 6 estaban más que sorprendidas.

Twilight entonces se percató de algo. El dragón tenía un collar de plata en su cuello con algo colgando de este. Resultaba que era una pequeña foto algo deteriorada de alguien. Era ella.

-¿D-Donde conseguiste esa foto?- preguntó Twilight.

-La tengo desde hace... 13 años-

Twilight entonces sintió un recuerdo en su mente.

**Flashback**

"Pero sin importar a donde vaya, siempre tendré conmigo algo que me hará recordarte por siempre."

**Fin del Flashback**

Twilight estaba totalmente estática. Se fijó detenidamente en aquel dragón. Era de escamas moradas y tenía espinas verdes. Y sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda.

-¿Spike...?-

-Hola Twilight... Estoy de regreso-

* * *

Bueno amigos del fanfiction, espero les gustara este primer capitulo. Antes de irme; quiero agradecerles a **Kashike**, **fluttershy1765**, **the only 95** y **angelmolina056** por sus motivadoras reviews que me llevaron a escribir con ganas este capitulo 1. Otra cosa: la parte donde pongo **"Música:"** y el nombre de esa música, son nombres de videos de youtube. Esos videos se llaman ASÍ TAL CUAL como escribo el titulo para que puedan ir a escuchar esas canciones si quieren. Bueno eso es todo de mi parte.

**_HASTA OTRA COMPAÑEROS_**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**REVIEWS**

**the only 95:** Créeme que lo de interesante se aproxima. Tu sigue leyendo y sabrás donde estuvo Spike por 13 años. Tranquis compañero que esto apenas comienza y yo sigo adelante.

**angelmolina056:** Genial que te guste ya que eso me motiva a seguir con la historia. Calma compañero, calma. Créeme, a mi también me APASIONA el romance, hasta en mi perfil lo digo. Pero todo es a su debido tiempo.

**Slayerbreak:** Gracias por tu review motivadora amigo. Y si, el regreso de Spike me encanta como quedo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

-Hola Twilight... Estoy de regreso-

**Dato: Spike tendrá la voz de Anakin Skywalker de _Star Wars Episodio 3_**

**Musica:**

**Megaman Zero 4: Holy Land**

Twilight sentía una alegría abismal en su corazón. Una alegría la cual creyó que nunca más en su vida volvería a sentir. Ella nunca había perdido esa fe. Sabía y estaba segura de que algún día lo volvería ver. Y ahí estaba él; un dragón ya crecido y maduro. De vuelta en su vida.

-¡Spike!-

La alicornio saltó hacia el dragón, siendo atrapada por los brazos de este en un fuerte abrazo. Spike se arrodilló sobre el suelo con Twilight aún en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba de alegría. Después de 13 largos años, Twilight tenía de vuelta a su querido dragón.

-¡S-Spike!... ¡No s-sabes cuanto t-te he extrañado!... ¡Sa-Sabía que r-r-regresarías co-conmigo!- decía Twilight mientras derramaba sus lágrimas de felicidad sobre el pecho del dragón.

-Twilight... Yo igual te extrañé como no te imaginas. Fueron 13 largos años...- decía Spike llorando de igual forma mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Mientras el dragón y la alicornio seguían abrazándose, se le sumaron Peewee y el resto de las chicas.

-Como has crecido colega- dijo Applejack.

-¡Te ves increíble con esa espada!- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Spikey Wikey- dijo Rarity.

-Estoy muy contento de verlas de nuevo chicas. Estoy seguro de que tienen mil dudas de donde estuve todos estos años. Y estoy seguro de que tu no eres la excepción Twilight-

-Jeje... me sigues conociendo bien- dijo la alicornio secándose las lágrimas.

-Antes de nada ¿A que vinieron a Canterlot?- preguntó Spike.

-La Princesa Celestia nos solicitó para una labor importante para la cual nosotras somos las más capacitadas según ella- explicó la alicornio.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos con ella- dijo Applejack.

El dragón, el fénix y las 6 ponys se dirigieron al castillo de Celestia para saber de aquella labor importante. Mientras caminaban, Pinkie decidió preguntarle algo a Spike. La intriga las estaba matando a todas. Pero más que nada a Twilight.

-Anda, dinos Spike ¿Donde estuviste todos estos años?. Dinos dinos dinos- decía la pony rosa dando saltos de emoción.

-Jeje, esta bien esta bien. Se que todas quieren saberlo- dijo Spike.

-Vamos Spike. Solo dinos- dijo Twilight intrigada.

-Vale... Estuve en Dovahkiin, el reino dragón.

-¡¿Dovahkiin?!- dijeron las 6 sorprendidas.

-Así es. Era el lugar más apropiado para mí. Cuando llegué no me sentía muy seguro al estar entre tantos dragones más grandes que yo. Pero es normal, ya que era solo un bebé dragón de 8 años. Al principio no lograba integrarme muy bien. Pero luego encontré un grupo de bebés dragones a los que criaban para que crecieran fuertes. Cuando cumplí 16 años, empecé a entrenar para desarrollar mi fuerza física y aprender a volar. Luego de un año entrenando, aprendí a volar a la perfección, y mi físico y fuerza se desarrollaron muy bien. A esa misma edad me trasladé a la capital de Dovahkiin... Directus. Me alisté en la Academia Militar de Directus para hacer el Servicio Militar, el cual en Dovahkiin es obligatorio a partir de los 16 años, y dura 4 años. Pasé los siguientes 4 años ahí. Cuando terminé mi servicio militar, sentí que ya había progresado bastante y me sentía listo para regresar. Aunque tome la decision de esperar un año mas para volver a Equestria. Y aún hay tanto que tengo para contarles que creo que no terminaría nunca, jeje- contaba Spike.

-Yo también tengo tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte Spike jejeje, pero empezaré con una sencilla: ¿cómo nos encontraste?- dijo Twilight.

-Todo fue gracias a Peewee-

**Fin de la música**

**Flashback**

Spike volaba en dirección al pueblo donde había vivido por tanto tiempo. A lo lejos logró visualizar Ponyville y un gran sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo... Tantos años desde su partida.

-Ponyville... mi antiguo hogar-

Spike siguió volando hasta llegar al pueblo. Decidió no aterrizar directamente en el pueblo, ya que no quería que los ponys se sintieran incómodos con un dragón rondando el pueblo. Fue al lugar donde solía estar la biblioteca, pero se encontró con nada más que un árbol destrozado.

-Pero... ¿Qué?- dijo el dragón sorprendido.

El dragón miró en varias direcciones hasta que logró divisar al otro lado del pueblo un enorme castillo color azul. Sin perder el tiempo, fue a toda prisa hacia el. Cuando llegó; se quedó frente a las escaleras del castillo que lo separaban de las puertas y lo contempló de abajo hasta arriba. Luego de unos segundos de contemplarlo, decidió subir las escaleras que conducían a las puertas doradas del castillo. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con las puertas, lentamente levantó su brazo derecho y acercó su mano para después dar unos golpes.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, una de las puertas se abrió lentamente y un fénix apareció del otro lado. No hicieron falta más de 5 segundos para que el dragón reconociera quien era.

-¿P-Peewee... eres tú?-

El fénix carraspeó.

-Sí, soy yo... Spike-

El dragón solo pudo abrazar fuertemente a su gran compañero, quien era nada más que un polluelo el día que se marchó. El ave de fuego hizo lo propio y devolvió el abrazo a ese dragón que se negó a matarlo cuando era apenas un huevo y de quien no había podido despedirse hace 13 años. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. El dragón y su leal fénix volvían a encontrarse después de más de una década sin saber del otro.

-Peewee... Compañero... Cuanto has crecido. Perdóname por favor... Perdóname por no despedirme de ti. Estaba tan deprimido que solo actué. Pero ya estoy de vuelta amigo. Me alegra volver a verte...- dijo Spike entre lágrimas, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su leal compañero fénix.

Peewee carraspeaba de alegría mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amigo dragón.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron.

-Amigo ¿Donde está Twilight? Estoy seguro de que se pondrá como loca cuando me vea. Y aparte de eso me bombardeará con preguntas sobre donde estuve-

El ave de fuego carraspeó.

-¿No está aquí? ¿Donde está entonces?-

Peewee carraspeó un poco más.

-¿Tomó el tren con rumbo a Canterlot junto a sus amigas?-

Peewee asintió.

-Bueno, supongo que hacia allá es a donde iré. Estoy más que emocionado por verla. ¿Qué dices compañero... vendrás conmigo?-

El fénix con solo extender sus alas dio su respuesta.

-Entonces que esperamos compañero. ¡Hay que alcanzar ese tren!- dijo Spike para después extender sus alas y salir volando junto al fénix con rumbo a Canterlot. Dispuesto a reencontrarse con su querida amiga Twilight.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Logramos alcanzar el tren y vi a esos lobos intentado subir por la parte trasera. Los derribé del tren, le dije a Peewee que se encontrara con ustedes y el resto ya lo saben- terminó de explicar Spike.

-Jeje vale. Ahora todo está más claro. Pero créeme que aún tenemos mucho de que hablar Spike, y no te escaparás de mí- dijo la alicornio.

-Hehehe, ya lo venía venir. Ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al tanto Twilight, créeme. Venga, que ya casi llegamos con la Princesa-

Unos minutos más de caminata y finalmente llegaron al castillo de la Princesa Celestia. Entraron y se dispusieron a buscar a Celestia. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas del trono de la Princesa.

-Spike, espéranos aquí fuera. Te avisaré cuando entrar ¿Esta bien?- le dijo Twilight al dragón.

-No hay problema. Aquí estaré- dijo Spike.

Las 6 ponys entraron y vieron del otro lado, sentada en su trono a la Princesa Celestia. Caminaron hacia ella y cuando estuvieron en frente hicieron una reverencia.

-Buenos días Princesa. Recibí su carta y vinimos inmediatamente- dijo Twilight majestuosamente.

-Es bueno contar con tu presencia Twilight Sparkle. Y con la de tus amigas igual-

-Lamentamos la tardanza Princesa. Tuvimos un terrible altercado en el camino- dijo Twilight.

-¿Altercado?- preguntó Celestia.

-El tren fue atacado por unos malvados lobos- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Por suerte logramos salir todos ilesos- dijo Applejack.

-Y Rarity se desmayó jajajaja- agregó Pinkie mientras se reía.

-Ya basta con eso Pinkie Pie. No me hace gracia- dijo Rarity.

-Sea como sea, me alegra que no haya sido nada peor. Ahora; a lo que vinieron. Recibimos reportes de actividades extrañas alrededor de Griffonstone-

-¿Que clase de actividades?- preguntó Twilight.

-Seres desconocidos han estado acechando a los griffos. Temen la posibilidad de un ataque a su tierra. Por eso las llamé a ustedes. Son las más capacitadas para esta labor. ¿Crees que tú y tus amigas pueden con esta tarea Twilight?- dijo Celestia.

-Cuente con ello Princesa. Además tenemos a alguien que nos ayudará con esta labor- dijo Twilight.

-¿Y quien es ese "alguien" si se puede saber?- preguntó Celestia.

-Mmm... Digamos que... regresó luego de 13 años- dijo Twilight.

Celestia se sorprendió por las palabras de la alicornio violeta.

-¡Spike!- llamó Twilight al dragón.

El dragón apareció en las puertas y caminó hacia el trono de la Princesa. Las 6 ponys abrieron un pasillo para el dragón, con Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow del lado derecho y Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity del lado izquierdo. Spike se quedó frente a la Princesa y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Lentamente, el dragón puso su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, su brazo derecho sobre su rodilla del mismo lado e hizo una reverencia a la Princesa del Sol.

-Princesa Celestia... Han pasado tantos años. Me alegro de volverla a ver y poder reverenciarme ante usted- dijo Spike levantando la mirada.

La Princesa vio detenidamente al dragón frente a ella. Después de unos segundos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Spike... cuanto has crecido. Ya eres todo un dragón. Bienvenido de vuelta-

-Es increíble estar de regreso- dijo Spike volteando a ver a Twilight, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

-El tren fue emboscado por unos sanguinarios lobos. Por suerte gracias a mi leal fénix pude saber su ubicación. Con el apoyo de él y Twilight, pudimos derrotarlos- dijo Spike mientras Peewee se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Si ya de por si tu regreso fue un milagro, que regresaras y salvaras a mis queridos ponys fue una bendición. Me alegra tanto que podamos contar contigo Spike. Ahora que estás de vuelta ¿Te importaría ayudar a Twilight y sus amigas en esta importante tarea en Griffonstone?- dijo Celestia al dragón guerrero frente a ella.

El dragón se levantó, miró a las 6 ponys detrás suya, luego a su fénix para finalmente responder.

-Selvfølgelig- dijo el dragón dándose la vuelta para ver a las 6 ponys y luego agarrar su espada, medio sacarla de la bandolera, y volver a guardarla en esta. **(Traducción: Claro que si)**

Twilight se sorprendió por el idioma en el que habló Spike. Sin duda tenía una razón más para hablar con él.

* * *

Los Griffos disfrutaban de sus pacíficas vidas en su querida tierra Griffonstone. Entraban y salían de sus casas. Disfrutaban del buen y pacífico día.

Pero no se percataban de que en una montaña a la distancia, 2 lobos negros los observaban. Uno de ellos tenía una túnica negra en su cintura, usaba unos guantes de metal y en su brazo derecho llevaba un vellocino de acero azul oscuro. El otro también llevaba una túnica negra en su cintura, pero a diferencia del otro lobo; este llevaba muñequeras de acero y hombreras.

-Ohh mira que encantador pueblo Xed ¿No crees que lo deberíamos reformar?- le dijo el lobo del vellocino al de hombreras.

-Definitivamente debemos reformarlo- dijo Xed.

-En especial después de atreverse a robarnos nuestro preciado acero. Y usan esos metales para sus beneficios. Ojo por ojo ¿No lo crees?-

-¡Ya verán lo que les pasa por meterse con los temibles Wolves!- exclamó Xed.

-Informa a los demás. Atacaremos en unas horas- dijo el lobo del vellocino.

Pero antes de irse, el lobo le dijo una última cosa al lobo de hombreras.

-Y Xed... trae lanzallamas. Varios. Si vamos a hacerlos sufrir... Los haremos arder hasta la MUERTE-

* * *

Bueno amigos, espero les gustara el 2do capitulo. Antes de irme les daré una aclaración y otras cositas. La palabra Wolves se pronuncia Wolvs para que no se confundan. También gracias a **the only 95**, **angelmolina056** y **Slayerbreak** por sus increíbles reviews motivadoras. Me alegra tanto que les guste mi historia. Igual GRACIAS DE VERDAD por las 685 vistas que tiene ya mi fic. No esperaba pegar ese BUM con esta historia, de verdad que meterme a fanfiction fue una de las mejores ideas de mi vida.

_**HASTA OTRA COMPAÑEROS**_


	4. CAPITULO 3

**REVIEWS**

**angelmolina056:** JAJAJA pues si, fuiste el primero amigo. Tranquilo que voy a seguir xD.

**Kashike:** Calma que lo edgy no es lo mio y me agrada que te agrade mi historia jeje. Tranquis que lo aclarare por ti.

**Slayerbreak:** No todo es como uno se lo espera compañero y tranquilo que ahondare en el tema. Los combates querrás decir porque uno es quedarse corto en esta historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Una masacre. Una infernal y sangrienta masacre. En eso se había convertido Griffonstone, hogar de los griffos. Todo era un caos. La mayoría de los griffos intentaban huir e incluso refugiarse en sus casas, pero aquellos temibles y sanguinarios lobos iban un paso adelante y lograban acorralarlos. Varios griffos machos intentaban dar batalla a esos lobos. Pero eran muy rápidos para poder asestarles un simple golpe. Los griffos caían uno a uno y eran asesinados a sangre fría.

-¡Su maldita raza dejara de existir hoy mismo!- dijo un lobo mientras agarraba a un griffo del cuello para después cortárselo sin piedad con sus filosas garras, manchándoselas totalmente de sangre.

Por otro lado, un grupo de griffos eran rodeados por 3 lobos listos para atacarlos.

-¡Ríndanse, están muertos!-

-¡Los destriparemos sin piedad!-

-¡No pueden hacernos frente!-

Los feroces lobos se abalanzaron contra los griffos que ponían resistencia. Intentaron dar pelea, pero sufrieron demasiados cortes y heridas causadas por las filosas garras de aquellos lobos, que más que garras parecían cuchillas.

Dentro de una casa, otro grupo de griffos se intentaba refugiar de esos lobos asesinos.

-¡Malditos seres, no hace falta que entremos! ¡Los haremos salir a ustedes!- exclamó un lobo.

Repentinamente, un infernal chorro de fuego abrazó aquella casa. Proveniente de un lobo equipado con un terrorífico lanzallamas. Mientras la casa era consumida por las llamas, los griffos que se refugiaban en esta salieron gritando del dolor mientras eran chamuscados por el fuego.

-¡INCINÉRENLOS! ¡QUE ARDAN!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- los lobos se reían malvadamente.

Dentro de una casa, 2 griffos hembras eran testigos de como esos sanguinarios lobos asesinaban, destripaban o quemaban vivos con sus temibles lanzallamas al resto de su raza.

-Hay que encontrar la forma de escapar- dijo una griffo de color blanco y marrón llamada Gilda.

-No podemos. Si salimos, esos lobos nos matarán- dijo asustada otra griffo color azul piedra, llamada Gabby.

-¡No tenemos otra opción! ¿No te das cuenta que algunos de esos lobos tienen unos extraños aparatos que lanzan fuego?. Si nos quedamos aquí nos quemarán vivas- dijo Gilda viendo por la ventana, solo para darse cuenta que uno de esos lobos lanzallamas estaba apuntando hacia la casa en que ella y Gabby se refugiaban.

-¡Maldición! ¡Hay que salir AHORA!-

Ambas griffos salieron por los pelos, justo antes de que la casa fuera consumida por el feroz fuego. Las dos cayeron al suelo algo adoloridas. Gabby solo podía ver a Gilda en el suelo con la vista algo borrosa.

-¡Hay 2 por aquí!-

3 lobos llegaron donde se encontraban las griffos. Gilda intentó levantarse, pero un lobo la pateó tirándola al suelo.

-Bruk flammekasteren! De vil dø akkurat her!- dijo uno de los lobos mientras otro preparaba su lanzallamas. **(Traducción: ¡Usa el lanzallamas! ¡Morirán aquí mismo!)**

Gabby solo veía como ese lobo apuntaba su temible arma hacia ellas. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero de pronto; los lobos fueron impactados por unos rayos de magia y cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Gabby desorientada.

-¡Gilda!- se escuchó una voz acercándose.

Aquella voz resultó ser de Rainbow Dash, quien llegó junto al resto de las Guardianas de la Armonía. Y aquellos rayos de magia provinieron de Twilight.

-Gilda ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Uh...? ¿D-Dash? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó la griffo mientras se levantaba.

-La Princesa Celestia nos envió aquí. Nos dijo que han estado ocurriendo extraños eventos alrededor de Griffonstone y nos mandó aquí a investigar- explicó Twilight.

-Son esos lobos otra vez. Los mismos que atacaron el tren- dijo Applejack.

-Así que esos idiotas están detrás de esto. Tranquilas que ahora que estamos aquí, los detendremos- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Pues llegaron un poco tarde. Esos malditos perros están arrasando con nuestro pueblo- dijo Gilda.

-Y tienen unas cosas que lanzan fuego. Por poco y nos queman vivas- dijo Gabby.

-Pero esta vez no se salvarán-

Las 6 ponys y las griffos escucharon una voz detrás de ellas. Voltearon y vieron a otro lobo.

-Miren que tenemos aquí. Dos malditas razas en un solo lugar. ¡Voy a disfrutar aniquilarlas a ambas y esparcir su sangre por todos lados!- dijo el lobo mientras mostraba sus garras.

Y al igual que en el tren, Rarity volvió a desmayarse al ver al feroz lobo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Se desmayó otra vez!- dijo Applejack molesta.

-¡Debimos dejarla en Equestria!- dijo Rainbow de igual forma.

-¡Prepárense a morir!- gritó el lobo lanzándose contra las ponys y griffos.

-¡NO!- dijo Gabby cubriéndose.

_¡ZAP!_

A tan solo unos centímetros de su objetivo, el lobo se quedó paralizado en su lugar. Lentamente bajó su mirada y se llevó sus manos a su abdomen. Cuando se fijó, se dio cuenta que tenía un tajo en su abdomen y sus manos ensangrentadas. Volvió a levantar la mirada, para después caer sobre sus rodillas y finalmente desplomarse sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Gilda.

-Es lo que pasa cuando un bastardo intenta pasarse de listo- se escuchó una voz detrás de las ponys y griffos.

Todas se voltearon y se encontraron con Spike, quien tenía su espada ensangrentada en su mano derecha y a Peewee en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Spike!- dijo Twilight contenta de ver a su asistente número 1.

-Lamento la tardanza-

-Gracias por la ayuda guerrero- dijo Applejack.

-Ya era hora- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Tu quien eres dragón?- le preguntó Gilda a Spike.

-Ya imaginé que no me reconocerías. Está bien, te lo diré. Soy ese bebé dragón al que empujaste en la fiesta que Pinkie hizo para ti hace 13 años-

La griffo estaba estupefacta después de indagar en sus recuerdos. Aquel bebé dragón al que había empujado sin siquiera disculparse estaba frente a ella, y ya era un verdadero dragón. Temía la posibilidad de que le hubiera guardado rencor desde entonces. A demás ese dragón había derrotado a ese lobo con un solo ataque.

-Tu... ¿Tu eras ese p-pequeño dragón?- preguntó la griffo tartamudeando un poco.

-Sí- dijo Spike con un tono serio que puso nerviosa a Gilda.

-Oh... co-como cre-creciste. ¿No guardas re-rencor por lo que te hice cuando eras p-pequeño...?-

Gilda esperó nerviosamente la respuesta de Spike, ya que los dragones eran muy rudos hasta donde ella sabía. Y temía que quisiera hacerle algo por venganza. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al recibir una respuesta inesperada. Una respuesta que no cualquier dragón hubiera dicho.

-No, porque eso fue hace más de una década. No soy rencoroso. Pero olvidémonos de eso ahora. ¡Tenemos que detener a esos malditos lobos!- dijo el dragón.

-¿Qué hacemos? Rarity volvió a desmayarse- dijo Fluttershy.

-Jejeje. Sigue siendo gracioso- se reía Pinkie.

-Twilight ¿Estás segura que la Princesa Celestia dijo que TODAS nosotras éramos capacitadas para esto?- le preguntó Rainbow a Twilight.

-La verdad no estoy segura, pero creo que se equivocó con Rarity- dijo la alicornio.

-Opino lo mismo. Solo nos va a estorbar- dijo Applejack.

-Tranquilas. Nos organizaremos. Peewee; lleva a Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y las griffos a un lugar seguro y asegúrate que nada les pase. Confío en ti compañero- dijo Spike a su fénix.

El fénix asintió.

-Síganlo. Estarán seguras con él- dijo Spike.

-Eso haremos. Gracias amigo dragón- dijo Gabby mientras ella y el resto seguían al fénix.

-Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow, las tres síganme. ¡Detendremos a esos malditos lobos!- dijo Spike con su puño izquierdo en alto mientras agarraba su espada con fuerza con su otra mano.

-¡Cuenta con nosotras Spike!- dijo Twilight.

-¡Te seguimos colega!- dijo Applejack.

-¡Les patearemos el trasero a esos idiotas!- dijo Rainbow Dash.

Las 3 guardianas y el dragón guerrero se adentraron en el devastado pueblo, dispuestos a hacerles frente a esos lobos asesinos.

-¡Qué lástima dan híbridos malnacidos! ¡Acabare esto ahora!- dijo un lobo a punto de atacar a un griffo indefenso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar al griffo con sus garras, el lobo recibió un puñetazo que lo envió lejos.

-Miserable- dijo Spike.

El dragón se agachó para ver al griffo, pero entonces escuchó una voz detrás.

-¡Quieto!-

Spike se volteó rápidamente para ver que 3 lobos lo estaban rodeando.

-¡¿De donde saliste?! ¡¿Y cómo osas interferir en nuestros planes?!-

-¡Eso da igual! ¡Quienes quiera que sean ustedes, vuelvan por donde vinieron!-

-¡Maldito dragón! ¡Te arrepentirás por tus amenazas!-

Los lobos atacaron a Spike y este último agarró su espada. Spike recibía ataques de todos lados por parte de las garras de esos lobos. El dragón daba una gran pelea, pero eso no evitó que recibiera algunos cortes en sus brazos y piernas.

_Mierda, son muy agiles._ Pensó Spike.

-Parece que nuestra combinación es demasiado para ti- dijo un lobo.

-¡Por mí que vengan más! ¡Los detendré a toda costa!- dijo Spike.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas lagarto. ¡Porque nunca has visto nada tan veloz como yo!- dijo otro lobo.

El dragón esbozó una ligera sonrisa luego de las palabras del lobo.

-Jeg tror jeg har sett det- **(Traducción: Creo que ya lo he visto)**

Y casi de forma instantánea, el lobo fue golpeado y tirado al suelo. Fue tan veloz que no pudo ver a su atacante.

-¡Aagh! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!-

-Alguien más veloz que tú- dijo el dragón.

Y justo después de las palabras de Spike, Rainbow Dash aterrizó a su lado.

-Jeje, eso no lo veías venir ¿Verdad?- dijo la pegaso celeste.

-¿¡De donde mierda salió?!- dijo uno de los lobos.

-¡Miserable pony! ¡Pagarás por eso!- dijo el lobo lanzándose contra Rainbow.

El lobo atacó con sus garras a la pegaso, pero antes de que pudiera clavar sus garras sobre Rainbow; su ataque fue detenido por la espada del dragón.

-Debiste pensarlo bien antes de hacer eso- dijo Spike para después atacarlo con su espada, provocándole un gran corte en el abdomen el cual salpicó sangre sobre el pecho de Spike.

-¡Aaaaggh!-

Justo después del ataque del dragón, Applejack apareció por detrás y saltó sobre la espalda de Spike, para después golpear al lobo con sus patas traseras. El lobo cayó inconsciente al suelo para morir desangrado.

-Gran respaldo Applejack- dijo Rainbow.

-Nosotras también pelearemos- dijo la pony vaquera.

-Gracias por su ayuda chicas. Cuento con ustedes- dijo Spike.

-¡¿De verdad crees que tú y tus malditas ponys podrán detenernos?! ¡Nosotros también tenemos trucos bajo la manga!- dijo uno de los 2 lobos restantes.

Spike, Applejack y Rainbow escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos. Voltearon y vieron a un lobo lanzallamas apuntando hacia ellos.

-¡Despídanse escorias!- exclamó el lobo, para después accionar el dispositivo de encendido, haciendo que el feroz chorro de fuego saliera del lanzallamas.

Pero antes de que el temible fuego los alcanzara, Twilight apareció mágicamente frente a ellos y creó un escudo mágico con su cuerno; protegiéndolos del chorro de fuego del lobo lanzallamas.

-¡Ya estamos hartos de esto!-

-¡Morirán de una maldita vez!-

Ambos lobos se abalanzaron contra los cuatro, pero Spike reaccionó y los golpeó a ambos a la vez con sus puños; lanzándolos contra una casa destrozada y sepultándolos bajo los escombros.

-Elendige ulver- dijo Spike. **(Traducción: Miserables lobos)**

-¡No creas que los ponys no sabemos defendernos!- dijo Twilight para después hacer brillar aun más su cuerno, y disparar un potente rayo de magia contra el lobo lanzallamas dejándolo inconsciente.

Spike volteó a ver a las tres ponys.

-Nada mal chicas. Saben lucirse. Se nota que son 3 grandes-

Twilight sonrió y se sonrojó un poco por las palabras del dragón.

-Jeje gracias Spike- dijo Twilight desviando la mirada.

-Hacemos un gran equipo colega- dijo Applejack.

-Esos lobos no saben con quienes están tratando- dijo Rainbow Dash.

De pronto, Spike percibió algo que se aproximaba hacia él. Rápidamente usó su espada para bloquear unos zarpazos que intentaron atacarlo. Un poco más y hubiera recibido un daño muy brutal.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

-¡Jejejeje!-

El dragón y las ponys escucharon una risa cerca de ellos. Miraron por todos lados hasta que vieron a un lobo negro sobre uno de los techos de las casas. Usaba una túnica negra en su cintura, muñequeras de acero y hombreras.

**Música:**

**Megaman Zero 2: X, The Legend**

-Vaya, me impresionas dragón. Tienes grandes reflejos para ser más lento. Lástima que llegas demasiado tarde. Este mísero pueblo ya no es nada más que ruinas, jajajaja-

-¡¿Tú quién eres?!- preguntó Spike.

-¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto?!- agregó Twilight.

-Bueno, creo que puedo responder a sus malditas preguntas. Así saben que es a lo que se enfrentan y tal vez lo piensen bien antes de desafiarnos. Nosotros somos... Los feroces y sanguinarios Wolves. Una poderosa raza de lobos cuya misión es erradicar y aniquilar a toda maldita raza inferior que no merece existir. Estos griffos muertos son una de ellas como pueden ver, y ver sus sangrientos cadáveres es una abismal satisfacción para nuestra sed de sangre. Es casi imposible creer que una maldita raza como la de los ponys haya podido hacerle frente a mis Wolves. Y yo... Soy Xed. ¡Y soy un Beta Wolf!- concluyó el lobo negro.

**Dato: Xed tendrá la voz de Kludd de Ga'Hoole: La Leyenda de los Guardianes.**

-Me encantaría quedarme y ponerte a prueba dragón, pero lamento informarles que el tiempo se nos ha acabado. Hemos aniquilado totalmente la miserable raza griffo. De ahora en adelante, no volverán a robarnos nuestros preciados metales. Jejejeje, lástima que no habrá mas griffos después de hoy. ¡Aúúúúúúúúúúúú! ¡Wolves, hora de irnos! Følg meg!- **(Traducción: ¡Síganme!)**

**Fin de la música**

Luego de esas palabras, Xed salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de los lobos restantes. Spike veía con una mirada asesina como esos lobos se iban, para después voltear a ver a las chicas.

-Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow, ustedes busquen supervivientes. Luego reúnanse con Peewee y el resto, y regresen a Equestria- ordenó el dragón.

-¿Que regresemos?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¿Qué planeas hacer tú Spike?- le preguntó Twilight.

-Iré tras ellos. Debo averiguar hacia donde se dirigen-

-¿Estás seguro de esto Spike?- le dijo Applejack.

-Confíen en mi. Sé lo que hago-

-E-Esta bien Spike... Solo...asegúrate de regresar...- dijo Twilight con un tono de preocupación.

Spike notó el tono de voz de Twilight y lo entendió de inmediato. Había estado lejos de ella por 13 años y era obvio que lo había extrañado demasiado. Se acercó a ella y se agachó un poco para estar a su nivel.

-No te preocupes Twilight. No volveré a irme como hace 13 años. Entiendo tu preocupación por mi y te juro por mi código de dragón que no volveré a irme. Averiguaré hacia donde se dirigen y regresaré lo más pronto posible-

La alicornio seguía preocupada, pero confiaba en él.

-Te estaré esperando Spike. Ten cuidado-

-Nos vemos en Ponyville- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, gesto que provocó que Twilight se sonrojara, para después salir volando en la dirección que tomaron los lobos.

Twilight se llevó un casco a la mejilla donde Spike le dio el beso y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Suerte Spike-

* * *

**Música:**

**06 - Robotech Invasion game soundtrack - Approaching Invid Hive**

Los Wolves recorrían un bosque nevado con rumbo a su territorio. Y aquel lobo negro de nombre Xed estaba entre ellos.

-Estamos cerca señor Xed- dijo uno de los lobos lanzallamas.

-Perfecto. Hay que reportarnos con el líder. Adelántense- dijo Xed.

-Sí señor-

Cerca de ahí, Spike estaba escondido detrás de una roca. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar a donde iban.

-Jejeje- se rió Xed antes de seguir su camino.

Spike seguía sigilosamente a ese lobo. Entonces llegó al pie de unas enormes montañas. El lobo rodeó una de las montañas pequeñas y Spike decidió escalarla directamente. Cuando llegó arriba, vio del otro lado como ese lobo se adentraba en una cueva de la montaña más grande.

-Tengo que seguirlo- dijo Spike.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado este 3er capitulo amigos. Como siempre gracias a **angelmolina056**, **Kashike** y **Slayerbreak** por sus reviews. A partir de ahora agradeceré en los sgtes capítulos a aquellos que dejen una review en el anterior. También GRACIAS, PERO GRACIAS DE VERDAD por las 1153 vistas que tiene ya la historia y saludos a Brasil, Argentina, Estados Unidos y Mexico quienes son los 4 países que mas leen mi fanfic. Antes de irme daré unas cuantas aclaraciones:

-Los dragones (Algunos en especifico) y los Wolves son humanoides.

-Los lanzallamas que usan los Wolves son iguales a los M2 estadounidenses de la 2da Guerra Mundial.

**_HASTA OTRA COMPAÑEROS_**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**[angelmolina056]** Genial que te siga gustando. Se nota que eres un fiel seguidor de mi fanfic compañero. La música de Megaman Zero queda muy bien con ciertos momentos y peleas, y eso que me cuesta mucho escribir peleas épicas. Y tanto a ti como a Pinkie y yo nos hace gracia que Rarity siga desmayándose xD.

**[Kashike]** No, las ponys son ponys de toda la vida: NORMALES. Los únicos humanoides o anthro son algunos dragones en especifico como Spike y los Wolves. Seria tan fácil responderte diciéndote que los fabrican duh. Y los griffos quizás no sean débiles pero yo represento a los Wolves como sanguinarios asesinos con grandes habilidades. Desde ya te vengo a spoilear que NO habrá nada ni ningún guiño entre Spike y Gabby, ella es solo un personaje adicional. También que bueno que te gustara el capitulo pero debes ser consciente que alguna vez habría uno de acción y era apenas el capitulo 3, poco a poco se desarrollaran los personajes y solo fueron 2 momentos Twispike. No tiene nada de malo, el romance me encanta a no mas poder y hasta lo digo en mi perfil. Me estas pidiendo demasiados detalles y eso es lo que intento: Que los capítulos estén bien detallados. Pero no voy a estar todo el tiempo detallando. Y Rarity quizás no sea tan inútil, pero a mi y a Pinkie nos sigue haciendo gracia como se desmaya cada vez que ve a un Wolf XDXDXDXDX.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Tanto Twilight como el resto de sus amigas, así también como Gilda y Gabby; regresaban de vuelta a Equestria siendo guiadas por Peewee. No podía creer que Griffonstone sufriera tan cruel y traicionero destino. Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow no habían tenido suerte en su búsqueda por supervivientes. A la alicornio le preocupaba el hecho de que Gilda y Gabby fueran las últimas de su raza. Esperaba que no fuera así. Por ahora debía concentrarse en regresar e informar a la Princesa Celestia sobre los acontecimientos en Griffonstone. A lo que se enfrentaban.

-Wolves. Nunca había oído hablar de esos lobos- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Yo menos. No puedo creer que saliéramos ilesas de esa sangrienta masacre- dijo Applejack abanicándose con su sombrero.

-Todo nuestro hogar... se fue para siempre. No quedó nada- dijo Gabby muy triste.

-Tu tranquila. Las llevaremos a Equestria y podrán quedarse ahí. Y estarán más seguras- le dijo Applejack gentilmente.

-Lamentamos no haber podido ayudar Twilight. De verdad- le habló Fluttershy a la alicornio violeta.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy. Tú y Pinkie hicieron bastante encargándose de Rarity- respondió Twilight mientras miraba a la unicornio blanca aún desmayada sobre el lomo de Fluttershy y Pinkie, quienes la estaban cargando.

-Ya es la segunda vez que se desmaya por culpa de un lobo. No podemos estar así todo el tiempo- habló Applejack.

-Jejeje. Supongo que cada vez que aparezca otro de esos lobos, Rarity volverá a desmayarse jajaja- dijo la pony rosada.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme. Si esos tales Wolves llegan a atacar de nuevo, es mejor dejarla en Equestria. Solo nos estorba- dijo Rainbow.

-Lobos estúpidos. La próxima vez que los vea, los haré pagar por destruir nuestra tierra- dijo Gilda con un tono molesto.

-No deberías confiarte. Por muy fuerte que seas, no dejan de ser crueles y sanguinarios asesinos. Además siguen teniendo esas cosas que lanzan fuego. Lo peor que podría pasarte es morir quemada- le dijo Gabby a su amiga griffo.

-Hablando del tema ¿Cómo creen que se encuentre Spike ahora mismo?- les preguntó Applejack a Twilight y Rainbow.

-No lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que está bien. Ya no es un bebé y se ha vuelto muy fuerte- dijo la pegaso celeste.

-Hay que confiar en él. Averiguará más sobre los Wolves y será de gran apoyo. Solo espero que consiga regresar- respondió Twilight con un tono de preocupación por su asistente número 1.

Twilight sabía que tenía que confiar en él. Tal como lo dijo Rainbow, Spike ya no era un bebé y era totalmente capaz de defenderse por si solo. Pero por ahora llevaría a las 2 griffos a Equestria, donde estarían seguras. Una nueva amenaza salió a la luz, y debían estar listas para hacerle frente.

* * *

**Música:**

**Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 OST "Back On The Grid"**

Spike se había adentrado en las terroríficas cuevas de esa montaña, y recorría los túneles cuidadosamente. Estaba alerta en todo momento por si alguno de esos lobos lo emboscaba, pero más que nadie ese tal Xed. El dragón seguía recorriendo los oscuros túneles hasta que un ligero brillo a lo lejos llamó su atención. Sin pensarlo; aceleró el paso y se dio cuenta de que eran antorchas. Habían varias en las paredes y formaban un camino. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un lugar donde se encontró con tres caminos más. Mientras se debatía por cual de ellos ir, escuchó lo que parecían ser voces acercándose por el túnel de la izquierda. Spike se pegó rápidamente a la pared del túnel por donde entró y se quedó quieto mirando como varios lobos pasaban junto a él. Una vez que se adentraron en el túnel derecho, Spike se asomó ligeramente para ver si no venían más lobos. Cuando estuvo seguro, corrió por el túnel izquierdo donde se encontró con varias puertas en ambas paredes. Entonces se percató que una estaba abierta. Se acercó lentamente sin despegarse de la pared y se asomó con cuidado para ver dentro. Habían muchas literas y algunos lobos hablando entre ellos.

-¿Oyeron de la increíble masacre que nuestras tropas hicieron en la tierra de esos híbridos malnacidos llamados griffos?-

-Claro. Eso significa una maldita raza menos en este mundo. ¡Jajajaja!-

-Ahora que no hay nada más que cadáveres de mierda en esas ruinas, nos quedaremos con la mina que hay en ese lugar-

-Eso aumenta el número de preciados metales para fabricar nuestras armas una vez que hayamos establecido una base en ese lugar-

_Son unos bastardos totales._ Pensó Spike para después seguir de largo.

El dragón llegó a una esquina, donde habían unas escaleras de piedra y una puerta doble junto a estas. Por curiosidad, decidió revisar que había detrás de esas puertas. En cuanto las abrió, se llevó una sorpresa enorme al ver que era una sala llena de armas de distinto tipo. Estaba claro que era una armería. Espadas, guantes metálicos, cuchillas, ballestas y también varios de esos extraños aparatos que lanzaban fuego. Entonces decidió acercarse para observarlos detenidamente.

Tomó uno de esos lanzallamas en sus manos y lo inspeccionó detalladamente.

-¿Qué serán estas cosas? Jamás había visto un aparato capaz de lanzar fuego. Además se puede cargar en la espalda- decía Spike mientras lo observaba.

-Estos bastardos están armados a no mas poder. Nos enfrentamos a una raza muy peligrosa-

Spike dejó el lanzallamas en su lugar, cuando de repente escuchó pasos aproximándose por el pasillo. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de la puerta y vio a un lobo entrar.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Quién abrió esta armería?- dijo el lobo con sospecha.

El lobo dio media vuelta, pero antes de que saliera; notó algo en su vista periférica. Se acercó para ver detrás de la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a un dragón escondido detrás de esta. Pero antes de que pudiera gritar que había un intruso, Spike lo agarró y lo estrelló de cara contra la pared. De una forma brutal, Spike clavó sus garras en la nuca del lobo, lo que provocó que la pared quedara manchada de sangre. Luego de asegurarse de que el lobo ya no era una amenaza, retiró sus garras y el lobo se desplomó muerto en el suelo.

Spike rápidamente salió corriendo de esa armería y subió aquellas escaleras a toda velocidad. Debía dejarse de bromas. Encontraría a ese tal Wolf llamado Xed.

Un grupo de lobos se dirigía a la armería para revisar sus armas.

-Hay que mantener en buen estado las armas. Más que nada los lanzallamas. Recuerden que no son fáciles de fabricar- dijo uno de ellos.

Uno de los lobos se quedó petrificado al ver un lobo muerto junto a la pared manchada de sangre.

-¡Mataron a uno de los nuestros! ¡Tenemos un intruso!-

Los demás lobos se acercaron a ver.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea!-

-¡Dispersense! ¡No pudo haber ido lejos!-

**Fin de la música**

* * *

Las 6 ponys, las griffos y el fénix finalmente habían vuelto a Equestria. Twilight decidió que irían primero a Ponyville, ya que ahí es donde se encontrarían con Spike. Todo lo que él consiguiera averiguar sobre los Wolves sería de ayuda para cuando fueran a Canterlot para poner al tanto a la Princesa Celestia.

Una vez que llegaron a Ponyville, llevaron a Gilda y Gabby al hospital para que descansaran y fueran atendidas de las heridas y golpes que sufrieron durante el ataque a Griffonstone.

Luego de dejar en buenos cascos a las 2 griffos supervivientes, las ponys y el fénix regresaron al castillo de Twilight.

-Es mejor que descansemos un poco. Pelear contra esos lobos fue muy agotador. Además hay que esperar que Spike regrese- dijo Twilight.

-Ese tal Xed se equivoca si cree que somos incapaces de hacerles frente. No somos ponys cualquieras y sabemos pelear- dijo Rainbow Dash recordando las palabras de ese Wolf.

_Es casi imposible creer que una maldita raza como la de los ponys haya podido hacerle frente a mis Wolves._

-Ese lobo idiota no sabe con quienes está lidiando. Y se lo demostraremos la próxima vez que lo veamos- dijo la pegaso con increíble determinación.

-Jeje. Así se habla Rainbow. Creo que subestimé bastante mis capacidades para pelear. Yo igual estoy determinada a hacerles frente a esos lobos- dijo Applejack levantando un casco.

-Guau chicas ¿Se oyen a si mismas? Están mas determinadas que nunca. Yo igual estoy segura que podremos enfrentar a los Wolves. Jejeje, creo que si somos 3 grandes como dijo Spike- dijo la alicornio.

Tanto Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow se rieron.

-La verdad no suena nada mal jeje. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack y Rainbow dash: Las 3 Grandes- habló Pinkie Pie.

De pronto, Rarity comenzó a moverse y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Eh...? ¿Q-Que pasó...?- preguntó Rarity desorientada.

-Vaya, ya era hora pony durmiente- dijo Rainbow molesta.

-¿D-Donde estamos...?- preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-En el castillo de vuelta en Ponyville. Volviste a desmayarte cuando apareció uno de esos lobos- respondió Applejack de la misma forma.

-Jajajaja. Eso nunca me aburrirá jajajajaja- decía Pinkie riéndose.

-Esto es un poco incómodo la verdad- habló Fluttershy.

-Y sigues con eso Pinkie. Que no me hace gracia- le replicó la unicornio blanca.

-Pues a nosotras no nos hace gracia que sigas durmiéndote mientras nosotras peleamos contra esos lobos- dijo la pegaso celeste aún molesta.

-Lo siento de verdad. No puedo evitarlo. Esos lobos de verdad me asustan-

-Creo que lo mejor sería que tú, Pinkie y Fluttershy se queden cuando esos lobos ataquen otra vez. Estoy segura que si te llevamos y otro lobo se nos aparece, volverás a desmayarte y Pinkie y Fluttershy no pueden estar todo el tiempo vigilándote. Creo que solo es necesario que vayamos Spike, Twilight, Applejack y yo- concluyó Rainbow.

Peewee carraspeó.

-Oh, y Peewee también jeje. Lo siento amiguito, tu también eres de gran ayuda- le dijo Twilight al fénix acariciándolo en la cabeza.

-Spike ¿Donde está Spike por cierto?-

-Fue detrás de esos lobos. Se hacen llamar Wolves. Spike decidió seguirlos para investigar a fondo de donde vienen- le explicó Twilight.

-Lo esperaremos para luego ir con la Princesa Celestia. Necesitamos toda la información posible que Spike pueda conseguir sobre esos lobos- agregó Applejack.

Rarity se quedó pensativa sobre la misión que Spike estaba llevando a cabo.

_Ay Spike. No has perdido esa enorme voluntad que tenías desde pequeño. Realmente no supe valorar todo lo que hacías por mí hace 13 años. Sigues demostrando tu voluntad infinita ahora que regresaste. Estoy demasiado arrepentida por el daño que te hice con mi confesión. Regresa a salvo por favor, me gustaría poder remediar las cosas. _Pensó Rarity.

* * *

Spike seguía su recorrido a través de las cuevas de esa montaña. En el camino seguía topándose con esos sanguinarios Wolves, pero lograba escabullirse y evitar que lo vieran. En el fondo, el dragón sentía miedo al estar entre tantos de esos feroces, despiadados y sanguinarios lobos. No lo iba a negar. Pero también sabía que debía ser fuerte y continuar con su objetivo de encontrar a aquel Wolf llamado Xed.

Cuando Spike estuvo casi en lo más alto de la montaña, llegó a un enorme pasillo que seguía de largo, pero antes de eso había una enorme entrada en uno de los lados. El dragón tenía el presentimiento de que había llegado al lugar clave. Se movió ligeramente por la pared y se asomó por la entrada. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Era una sala enorme iluminada con antorchas en las paredes, dos columnas de piedra con banderas negras con el rostro de un lobo furioso color blanco justo en la entrada y una enorme estatua de piedra de un lobo en cuatro patas con una furiosa expresión. Y frente a esta, había un trono de piedra con un lobo sentado en este. Era de color negro, usaba una túnica negra en su cintura y armadura color gris compuesta por una pechera, hombreras y guantes metálicos. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era lo que portaba en el centro de su pechera. Era una piedra brillante de color morado. Frente a él estaban varios de esos lobos que habían atacado el tren arrodillados y 2 lobos negros de pie, uno de ellos llevaba la misma túnica negra y usaba unos guantes metálicos y un vellocino de acero azul oscuro en su brazo derecho. Pero la atención de Spike se posó sobre el segundo, que usaba la misma túnica, pero a diferencia de los otros este usaba hombreras y muñequeras de acero. Era él sin duda.

-Xed- dijo el dragón en voz baja.

En silencio se adentró en la sala y se escondió detrás de una de las columnas de piedra de la entrada.

**Música:**

**Megaman Zero 2: X, The Legend**

-Mi señor Aaron, hemos cumplido con nuestro objetivo. La tierra de esos malditos híbridos llamados griffos ya no es mas que ruinas. Eso nos abre el camino para adueñarnos de la mina de ese lugar- dijo uno de los lobos.

**Dato: Aaron tendrá la ****voz de _Bucky Barnes_ (el soldado de invierno) de _"Capitán América El Soldado de Invierno"_**

-Ya veo. Una miserable raza menos en este mundo. ¿Cuantos perdimos?- dijo el lobo en el trono.

-Alrededor de unos 10. Esos miseros griffos dieron algo de pelea, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. Nos encontramos con un maldito dragón y 3 ponys que derrotaron a varios de los nuestros- dijo Xed.

-¡¿Ponys?!- preguntó Aaron.

-Sí. Es imposible que pudieran hacernos frente-

-Quienes hayan sido, mejor que se lo piensen bien antes de entrometerse en nuestros asuntos. Zar, planifica bien nuestro siguiente objetivo. Será igual de esencial que los muertos griffos. Det helt sikkert- le dijo Aaron al lobo del vellocino. **(Traducción: Eso por seguro)**

**Dato: Zar tendrá la voz de Fortis de _In Time_**

-Así será. No estaría nada mal visitar a nuestros "parientes". Una brutal visita- dijo el lobo del vellocino.

-¿Parientes?- se preguntó Spike en voz baja.

Aaron se puso de pie.

-Recuerden por qué hacemos esto hermanos. Las demás razas deben conocer las consecuencias de enfrentar al poderoso Imperio Wolf. Honramos al poderoso Fenrir. Demostraremos de lo que somos capaces si osan hacernos frente. ¡Nada nos detendrá! Av Fenrir! ¡Aúúúúúúúúú!- exclamó Aaron. **(Traducción: ¡Por Fenrir!)**

-¡Aúúúúúúúúú!- aullaron el resto.

**Fin de la música**

-Creo que es hora de largarme- dijo Spike.

Pero cuando volteó para salir, se encontró cara a cara con un lobo.

-¡El intruso!-

El resto de los Wolves se percataron de Spike. El dragón golpeó al lobo y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Es ese dragón otra vez!- dijo Xed.

-¡A él!- exclamó Aaron.

Xed y algunos lobos fueron tras Spike.

Spike fue bajando por la montaña mientras era perseguido por los Wolves. Luego de unos minutos de persecución, llegó a una cueva donde había un túnel del otro lado. Pero antes de poder atravesarlo, escuchó voces detrás de él.

-No irás a ningún lado-

El dragón volteó y vio a Xed acompañado de 3 lobos.

-Mierda- dijo Spike.

-No saldrás de aquí sin pelear. Te arrepentirás por haber entrado aquí- dijo Xed.

-Te haré pedazos-

-Déjame mostrarte como se hace-

-Ríndete, estás muerto-

Spike agarró su espada y se preparó para enfrentar a los Wolves.

-Så vær det- **(Traducción: Que así sea)**

Los 3 lobos atacaron a Spike. Mientras que los lobos hicieron total uso de su agilidad, el dragón hizo uso de su fuerza. Ataques por todos lados, los golpes iban y venían. El dragón y los lobos luchaban ferozmente, pero a duras penas; el dragón se impuso terminando con unas cuantas heridas en sus brazos y abdomen, y los lobos en el suelo.

Xed estaba bastante sorprendido por las habilidades en batalla de Spike. Pero esto aún no terminaba.

-Si tanto querías ponerme a prueba... Aquí me tienes- dijo Spike respirando agitadamente.

-Te lo advierto, no importa que tan duro lo intentes... no podrás darle la vuelta a esta batalla. ¡Verás las capacidades de un Wolf Beta!- respondió Xed.

El Wolf rápidamente salió disparado por toda la cueva, demostrando su asombrosa velocidad. A Spike se le hacía muy difícil asestarle un ataque.

-¡Mierda, es muy rápido!- dijo Spike.

De la nada, Spike recibió un potente puñetazo en su abdomen.

-¡Aaaghh!- el dragón escupió sangre.

Luego de eso, recibió una patada que lo estrelló contra la pared.

-Venga, donde demonios está esa determinación que tenías hace un momento. ¡Solo eres un maldito débil, jajajajaja!-

La ira de Spike empezó a crecer. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con su puño y como pudo, se reincorporó.

-Pagarás por eso- habló el dragón con una mirada asesina.

Spike agarró su espada y corrió hacia Xed.

_¡ZAP!_

-¡Aaggh!- gritó el lobo de dolor, mientras se agarraba el brazo.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Xed mirando su brazo, donde tenía un corte y su mano ensangrentada.

-Nå er jeg rasende- dijo el dragón. **(Traducción: Ahora estoy furioso)**

Spike cerró con fuerza sus puños y se dejó dominar por sus instintos. Xed sintió como el suelo empezaba a temblar.

-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!-

Spike respiraba de forma amenazante por cada segundo que pasaba. Sus músculos se marcaron tanto hasta el punto que le explotaban las venas. Y de su boca empezaron a salir llamas.

-¡Intenta esquivar esto!- exclamó furioso el dragón, para después dar un rugido y disparar una super potente llamarada contra el Wolf.

-¡MIERDA!-

Xed saltó hacia un lado, sintiendo como la llamarada rozó su cuerpo. La llamarada impactó contra la pared de la cueva, lo que provocó una nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó, la pared comenzó a agrietarse y rocas empezaron a caer del techo. La cueva se derrumbaba.

Spike corrió por el túnel por el que iba a escapar anteriormente. Xed estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero el túnel fue bloqueado por el derrumbe. Así que no tuvo más remedio que volver por el túnel contrario.

El dragón corría a toda velocidad por el túnel, con el derrumbe pisándole los talones.

-Tengo que salir de aquí de una puta vez. Debo volver a Ponyville y encontrarme con las chicas-

**Flashback**

-Te estaré esperando Spike. Ten cuidado-

**Fin del Flashback**

-Tranquila Twilight. Te prometí que regresaría y así será-

_Tu eres un dragón muy bueno, amable, generoso, voluntario y con un corazón enorme. Pero... yo soy una pony... y tu un dragón. No te lo tomes a mal, pero... eso no funcionaría._

El dragón de pronto escuchó la voz de Rarity. No podía ser. El juró no volver a dejarse atormentar por su pasado de hace 13 años.

-¡NO! ¡OTRA VEZ NO! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!-

El dragón divisó un brillo al final del túnel. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la salida y cayó sobre la nieve, mientras el túnel terminaba de derrumbarse.

Spike se levantó con dificultad por las heridas que tenía y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Maldición. Otra vez no. Será mejor que regrese-

El dragón alzó el vuelo y se dispuso a volver a Ponyville, haciendo caso omiso de sus heridas y el cansancio. Pero más que nada de ese maldito recuerdo que lo había estado atormentando desde que se fue a Dovahkiin.

Luego de una hora de viaje, Spike vio el pueblo a la distancia. Usando sus últimas fuerzas, continuó su vuelo hasta finalmente aterrizar frente al castillo.

-De alguna manera lo hice. Pero... Ya no puedo... continuar...- dijo Spike con su último aliento, para después caer de rodillas, y finalmente desplomarse en el suelo.

* * *

-Lo siento Spike, pero no puedo aceptarte-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No te imaginas lo que dirían los demás ponys por verme con un dragón de pareja? Sería horrendo-

-Pero yo te quise desde que te conocí Rarity-

-Es la realidad. Por muy cruel que sea, un dragón y una pony JAMÁS FUNCIONARÍA-

Spike se despertó impactado y respirando agitadamente. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama en una habitación. Y tenía vendas en sus brazos y abdomen. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras exalaba.

-Maldita Pesadilla- dijo Spike.

Entonces alguien entró a la habitación.

-¡Spike!- dijo Twilight corriendo hacia él y dándole un fuerte abrazo, que el dragón correspondió inmediatamente.

-Al fin despertaste. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto- dijo ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- preguntó él.

-Te encontramos inconsciente afuera del castillo. Estabas muy lastimado. Gracias por regresar-

-Te hice una promesa y no la iba a romper. Es impactante todo lo que vi. Una montaña infestada de esos Wolves. Y están armados a no más poder. Nos enfrentamos a una verdadera amenaza- dijo Spike.

-No hay que echarnos para atrás. Applejack, Rainbow Dash y yo estamos más que determinadas a enfrentar a esos estúpidos Wolves- le dijo Twilight.

-Y sin importar las heridas que suframos en las batallas que vienen, seguiremos en pie y no nos rendiremos. Haremos frente a esta amenaza- dijo el dragón

Spike y Twilight juntaron su puño y casco respectivamente.

-Juntos- dijeron al unísono.

Spike se sentía mejor de su estado. A pesar de que venían desafíos grandes por delante, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para afrontarlos. Y él era un dragón muy fuerte. Pero para el, ese recuerdo seria mas difícil que los mismos Wolves.

* * *

Y eso fue el capitulo 4, uno bastante completo la verdad. Esta semana fue horrible con la Universidad pero sigo con la historia sin importar nada. Como siempre gracias a **angelmolina056** y **Kashike** por sus reviews. Recomienden mi fanfic si les esta gustando y eso es todo por ahora.

**_HASTA OTRA COMPAÑEROS_**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**[angelmolina056]** Que bien que te sigan gustando los capítulos. Y si tranquilo que habrán más peleas xD.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

_-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-_ le preguntó Rarity sorprendida a Spike.

_-Lo que acabas de escuchar Rarity... yo te amo. En serio-_

_-Spike... yo... no sé que decir. Escúchame mi lindo Spikey Wikey... Por favor perdóname por esto... Tú eres un dragón muy bueno, amable y con un corazón y voluntad enormes. Pero... yo soy una pony... y tú un dragón. No quiero ser cruel, pero... eso no funcionaría-_

_-¿Qué...? Pero Rarity... yo he hecho de todo para que me aceptes. Tantas cosas para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero. He recolectado gemas para ayudarte con tus vestidos. Cargué TUS maletas cada vez que salíamos de viaje. Hasta llegué al punto de darte mi preciado rubí de fuego que sería mi cena de cumpleaños. ¿Estás diciéndome que todo lo que hice por ti... no valió de nada?-_ dijo el bebé dragón mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

_-No no no... no Spike. Eso no fue lo que quise decir...-_

_-Yo destrozándome la espalda por ti, trabajando muy duro para demostrarte lo mucho que te quería... ¿Y solo me diste falsas esperanzas? ¡¿Jugaste con mis sentimientos y te aprovechaste de mi voluntad?!-_ dijo Spike rompiendo en llanto.

_-Spike... por favor escúchame-_ decía Rarity muy preocupada por su estado.

_-¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero saber NADA de ti-_ gritó Spike para después salir corriendo, con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

_-¡Spike! ¡Por favor espera!-_

Pero el dragón se fue de todos modos.

Había pasado una hora desde aquella devastadora confesión, y Spike se encontraba en la biblioteca; encerrado en su habitación. Con lágrimas aun cayendo por sus mejillas, el dragón terminó de escribir en un pergamino, para después enrollarlo y dejarlo sobre la cama de su mejor amiga Twilight. Seguido agarró una vara con una bolsa roja atada a esta y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes voltear a ver el pergamino enrollado sobre la cama de la unicornio.

_-Hasta siempre Twilight. Espero que nos volvamos a ver-_

Dos horas después, Spike había salido del pueblo. Luego de unos minutos más de caminata, solo se podía ver el pueblo a la distancia. Spike caminaba hacia el horizonte, donde se podía ver el atardecer. Se detuvo un momento y volteó su mirada hacia atrás, para ver una última vez el pueblo a la distancia. Metió su mano a la bolsa y sacó algo de ella. Era una pequeña foto de Twilight. La miró por unos segundos y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras reanudaba su camino mientras un pensamiento se le venía a la mente.

_Tienes que ser fuerte._

**3 horas después**

Spike había caminado sin parar por varias horas. Respiraba algo agitado, tenía la frente llena de sudor y su corazón latía bastante rápido. Pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse por nada del mundo. Estaba decidido a llegar a su destino. No se rendiría estando tan cerca.

Finalmente, luego de unos 10 minutos más de un agotador viaje; Spike logró visualizar a unos cuantos metros de distancia una tierra de rocas y pozos de lava. Había conseguido llegar a su destino.

_-Lo logré. Por fin he llegado... con mi raza-_

Varios miembros de su raza se encontraban allí. Dragones de entre 15 y 30 años de edad. Algunos volaban de un lugar a otro, otros luchaban entre sí, y otros destrozaban todo tipo de rocas con su fuego o haciendo uso de su fuerza. Era sin duda aún mejor de como lo había imaginado. La tierra de los seres más poderosos de su mundo. Dovahkiin, el Reino Dragón.

Spike respiró profundamente, y haciendo caso omiso del cansancio producto del largo viaje; se dirigió con más determinación que nunca hacia allá. Su tierra.

_-Tienes que ser fuerte Spike. Una nueva vida te espera con los miembros de tu raza. Olvida todo lo que pasó horas antes. Rarity ahora es cosa del pasado-_ se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

_Eso fue el comienzo de todo. A partir de ese día y por 13 años más, ese doloroso y maldito recuerdo me estuvo atormentando. Hubo varias noches en las que no podía dormir por culpa de las pesadillas. Hacía todo lo posible por ignorar ese recuerdo. Me la pasaba entrenando prácticamente todo el día con otros dragones, dejando que mis instintos de batalla me dominaran totalmente. Quería olvidar a Rarity y todo el daño que su confesión provocó en mí a toda costa. Pero por una razón que no entiendo, mi mente no deja ir ese maldito recuerdo. El recuerdo que me acabó por dentro. Finalmente, a mis veintiún años decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Volver a mi antiguo hogar. Quizás al estar de vuelta en Equestria, ese recuerdo por fin decidiría abandonarme luego de estar persiguiéndome por 13 largos años. Una vez crucé la frontera entre Dovahkiin y Equestria, un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de mí. Pero la nostalgia aumentó a niveles abismales apenas vi Ponyville a la distancia mientras volaba. Ver otra vez a Peewee me llenó de una alegría tan grande que simplemente sentí las ganas de llorar y abrazar con fuerza a mi leal compañero, quien era solo un polluelo cuando me marché sin siquiera despedirme de él. Ahora era todo un fénix. Aún sigo sin entender que fue lo que pasó con la biblioteca ni de donde salió ese castillo azul. Bueno, supongo que es normal, ya que estuve fuera por más de una década. Pero lo que más me encantó de regresar fue ver otra vez a Twilight. Y jamás me imaginé que ahora sería una alicornio. Debo admitir que... jamás la había visto mas linda que nunca. Esas alas no le quedan nada mal. Cuando tengamos tiempo, me aseguraré de ponernos al tanto sobre que pasó durante estos años que estuvimos separados. Y aunque se me olvide, Twilight no me dejará escapar de sus preguntas jeje. Pero por ahora debo preocuparme por 2 cosas: Los Wolves... y superar ese maldito recuerdo... Y no tengo idea sobre qué será mas difícil de enfrentar._

Spike decidió levantarse de la cama. Se quedó sentado en el borde por un momento mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara y suspiraba. Un sudor frío le recorría la frente. Entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Al llegar, abrió la llave del lavamanos, y se lavó la cara y el sudor frío de su frente. Se quedó unos segundos apoyado con sus manos sobre el lavamanos y con la cabeza hacia abajo, para después levantarla y verse en el espejo. Pero se llevó una impactante sorpresa al ver a Rarity en él.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

_Yo soy una pony... y tú un dragón. Eso no funcionaría._

El dragón desvió rápidamente la vista hacia otro lado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Necesito tranquilizarme maldita sea! Simplemente debo dejar de pensar en eso-

Pero entonces otra voz resonó en su cabeza.

_¡Solo eres un maldito débil, jajajajaja!_

Al escuchar las palabras de Xed, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Luego dirigió su vista a los vendajes en sus brazos y abdomen. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, se los quitó y los arrojó al papelero del baño. Aún tenía varias marcas algo rojas de zarpasos, pero desaparecerían con el tiempo.

-¿Spike... estás ahí?-

Spike escuchó a Twilight tocando la puerta.

-Eh... sí Twilight, soy yo-

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te escuché hablar algo fuerte-

-No... no es nada. Solo estaba revisándome las heridas. Aún duelen un poco nada más. Espérame con las demás, salgo enseguida...-

-Esta bien. Ahí te espero en la biblioteca-

Spike se empezó a lavar las heridas para evitar que se infectaran.

-Ese Wolf bastardo se equivoca si cree que soy débil. Y se lo demostraré la próxima vez que lo tenga en frente de mí- dijo mientras se lavaba las heridas de sus brazos y abdomen.

Mientras tanto, las chicas y el fénix se encontraban reunidos en la biblioteca. En un rato más irían a Canterlot para informar a la Princesa Celestia sobre la tragedia de Griffonstone y quienes eran los responsables de tal sanguinario acto.

-Entonces patee a ese lobo en la cara sin que se diera cuenta. Luego intento atacarme con sus garras, pero Spike usó su increíble espada para bloquear el ataque. Finalmente Applejack apareció para rematarlo. Una gran combinación por nuestra parte y Twilight y su magia son un respaldo aún mejor- contaba Rainbow Dash de forma dramática.

-Guau. Gran trabajo chicas. Supongo que se lucieron bastante contra esos feos lobos- dijo Rarity.

-Pues claro. Que seamos ponys no significa que no sepamos luchar. La próxima vez que ese tal Xed se nos aparezca, se lo demostraremos- dijo la pegaso celeste.

-Eso por seguro. Ya verá lo que le pasa cuando se meta con una pony de cascos fuertes como yo- dijo la vaquera.

-Jejeje, la determinación está por los aires chicas. Esos Wolves tendrán que enfrentarse no solo a la velocidad de Rainbow, la fuerza de Applejack y mi magia. También tendrán que enfrentarse a Spike y Peewee- agregó la alicornio violeta.

-Jejejeje. Como siempre, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack y Rainbow Dash: "Las 3 Grandes"- dijo Pinkie.

La alicornio, la vaquera y la pegaso se rieron.

-Por cierto ¿Donde está Spike? Ya que lo nombraron junto a su tierno compañero- habló Fluttershy mientras acariciaba a Peewee.

-Oh, está en el baño lavándose las heridas. Cuando esté aquí nos iremos a Canterlot. Todo lo que averiguó sobre los Wolves será de ayuda- respondió Twilight.

**Media hora más tarde**

Las ponys seguían esperando a Spike. Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow hablaban entre ellas y planeaban estrategias para enfrentar a los Wolves. Fluttershy jugaba con Peewee y Pinkie recordaba las veces que Rarity se desmayó, solo para echarse unas buenas risas. Y hablando de Rarity, esta seguía pensando en como arreglar las cosas con Spike. Había cambiado totalmente en estos 13 años. Le parecía extraño que actuara como si nada, ya que la confesión de ella fue lo que provocó que se fuera de Equestria. Pero ahora que volvió, estaba decidida a arreglar las cosas con ese dragón que una vez la quiso.

Spike finalmente apareció en la biblioteca, con sus botas, muñequeras y espada equipadas.

-Spike ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Twilight.

-Bastante mejor. Mis heridas están sanando y las marcas desaparecerán con el tiempo. Ya estoy listo para irnos a Canterlot. Sin duda la Princesa estará interesada en todo lo que tengo que contarle sobre los malditos Wolves-

-De eso no tengo ni una duda colega- dijo Applejack.

-Pues venga, a Canterlot se ha dicho- dijo Spike mientras se dirigía a la salida, siendo seguido por Peewee y las chicas.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, todos habían abordado el tren y se dirigían a Canterlot. Tanto a Twilight como a Spike les costaría decirle a la Princesa Celestia sobre el horrible destino que sufrió Griffonstone. Sentían que habían fallado en su misión de evitar una tragedia en la tierra de los griffos. Twilight no quería seguir pensando en la posibilidad de que Gilda y Gabby fueran las últimas de su raza en todo su mundo. Y Spike seguía con las enormes ganas de hacer pagar a los Wolves por su malvado acto. A partir de ahora, ambos estaban decididos a hacer lo que fuera necesario para evitar que otras razas cayeran víctimas de los Wolves.

Spike se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, y tenía su espada en sus manos. Mientras la veía, Twilight se acercó a él.

-¿Donde conseguiste esa espada?- le preguntó Twilight sentándose a su lado.

-Oh, me la fabricaron en Directus. Antes de regresar aquí, los de la Academia Militar estaban tan satisfechos con mi desempeño que decidieron dármela como regalo de despedida. Me habían ofrecido varias veces entrar al Ejército, pero me negué a hacerlo. Prefiero servir por mi cuenta en lugar de recibir órdenes. Y la verdad es que me viene muy bien para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo- le contaba mientras le mostraba el arma.

La espada tenía el rostro de un dragón en la guarda y un pequeño espacio vacío sobre éste.

-¿Sabes algo? Ya que estoy hablándote sobre lo que estuve haciendo en Dovahkiin, ¿Por qué no me cuentas el resto del viaje que fue de tí estos 13 años que estuvimos separados? Por ejemplo qué le pasó a la biblioteca, y de donde salió tu castillo. Y cuando regresemos a Ponyville, te prometo contarte que fue lo que yo hice en Dovahkiin y todo lo que aprendí sobre mi raza ¿Qué opinas?- dijo Spike.

-Esta bien. Pero prométeme que me contarás absolutamente TODO lo que hiciste- le respondió ella.

-Jejeje, tranquila. Prometo no dejarme ningún detalle-

Ambos se rieron.

Sentada al otro lado del vagón, Rarity veía de reojo al dragón y la alicornio. Al verlos reírse juntos, sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Era como si tuviera envidia de Twilight. Ella quizás no lo admitiría nunca, pero una ligera sensación de celos se apoderó de ella. Celos hacia la alicornio violeta. Temía la posibilidad de que la enorme amistad que Spike y Twilight tenían se estuviese convirtiendo en algo más que una simple amistad. No quería dejar pasar a ese dragón que una vez estuvo enamorado de ella.

_Te dejé ir una vez Spike. Pero no lo quiero volver a hacer._

**De vuelta en las montañas de los Wolves**

-¡El malnacido escapó! ¡Es más fuerte de lo que esperaba!- dijo Xed.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tu mente te está jugando trucos! ¡Jamás debes subestimar a tu enemigo! ¡Y mucho menos si es un dragón! Los dragones no son una raza cualquiera. No son como los griffos de mierda. Varios consideran a los dragones como la raza más poderosa de este mundo. ¡Pelear contra uno NUNCA será fácil! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Incluso para la poderosa raza Wolf!- exclamaba Aaron, líder de los Wolves.

-Tú y Zar son los Betas de la manada por algo. Son los Wolves más capacitados de todos. ¡Los más poderosos después de mí! ¡Y se lo demostrarás a ese dragón bastardo cuando lo encuentres nuevamente! ¡Le harás ver que su puta raza no es la única raza poderosa de este maldito mundo!- le decía Aaron a Xed.

-¡Eso tenlo por seguro hermano! ¡Ya verá lo que pasa por meterse con un Wolf de Élite!- dijo Xed apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Pero necesitarás algo más que garras y velocidad para hacerlo sufrir-

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó el lobo Beta.

-Acércate- le dijo Aaron indicándole que se acercara.

Xed caminó hacia Aaron, y cuando estuvo frente a frente con él; Aaron extendió su mano y la posó sobre su hombro. Entonces, la piedra morada en el centro de la pechera de Aaron empezó a brillar, al igual que su mano en el hombro de Xed. Este último empezó a sentir como si toda una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Luego de eso, electricidad color morada comenzó a surgir por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Aaaaagghhh!- Xed sentía el poder de la piedra por todo su cuerpo.

-Con el poder de la poderosa Amatista, tendrás increíbles habilidades. ¡Con este poder, demostrarás que los Wolves podemos ser la raza más poderosa que jamás ha existido!-

Aaron apartó su mano del hombro de Xed, y éste último cayó al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas. El lobo respiraba agitadamente y el corazón le latía bastante rápido. A duras penas, logró ponerse de pie y se dio cuenta de que tenía electricidad color morada por todo su cuerpo. Aaron le había transferido poder de la piedra que él portaba en su pechera. Y ese poder se sentía increíble.

-Por Fenrir. Que poder más increíble-

-Ahora serás capaz de cualquier cosa. Ahora que lo pienso, a Zar tampoco le vendría nada mal algo de este poder. Debí haber hecho esto hace varios años. Total, el poder de la piedra es ilimitado. Y tú y Zar tendrán la oportunidad de ponerlo a prueba en nuestra siguiente misión. Busca a Zar y reúne a nuestros lobos. Iremos de cacería a las profundidades de la tierra. Aunque sean "parientes" en algún sentido, son una raza inferior ¡Y solo estorban en este mundo!- dijo Aaron.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- se reía Xed malvadamente.

Pero antes de irse, Aaron le dijo una última cosa.

-Ah. Y Xed, recuerda...-

Xed volteó y asintió.

-Lanzallamas. Los quemaremos-

**De regreso en Equestria**

El viaje en tren había resultado seguro. Temieron la posibilidad de que el tren fuera nuevamente atacado por los Wolves. Pero aunque así fuera; Spike, Peewee, Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow lo habrían evitado. Todos bajaron del tren y el dragón, el fénix y las chicas fueron a toda prisa con la Princesa Celestia. Spike y Twilight tendrían que ser fuertes para decirle a la Princesa que Griffonstone cayó ante los Wolves. Pero estaban decididos a detenerlos sin importar nada.

En el castillo, la Princesa Celestia se encontraba en su trono. Entonces un guardia entró.

-¡Su alteza! Regresaron-

-Háganlos pasar- ordenó Celestia.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas y Spike, Peewee, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity entraron.

-¡Princesa! Lamentamos la tardanza. Nos detuvimos un momento en Ponyville- dijo Twilight.

-Twilight. Al fin han regresado ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Averiguaron que estaba ocurriendo en Griffonstone?- les preguntó Celestia.

-Pues sí, pero... las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos...- dijo Spike.

-¿Qué quieres decir Spike? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Celestia con tono de preocupación.

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos, antes de que Twilight decidiera romperlo.

-Griffonstone... fue... fue... destruido-

El rostro de Celestia cambió radicalmente a una expresión de impacto luego de escuchar aquellas palabras. Unas palabras muy fuertes.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Destruido...?-

-Lamentablemente. ¿Recuerda cuando le dijimos que tuvimos un altercado durante el viaje en tren?- habló Rainbow Dash.

-Por supuesto- respondió Celestia.

-Pues resulta que unos macabros lobos atacaron el tren. Y esos mismos lobos destruyeron todo Griffonstone. Pero esta vez eran más y estaban bien armados- explicó la pegaso celeste.

-Llegamos demasiado tarde para evitar la catástrofe. Logramos derrotar con suerte a unos tres, pero la masacre ya había ocurrido- comentó Applejack.

-Solo logramos salvar a 2 griffos hembras de nombres Gilda y Gabby. Las dejamos en el hospital de Ponyville para que fueran atendidas de toda herida que hayan sufrido. Rainbow, Applejack y yo intentamos buscar supervivientes... pero no tuvimos suerte- dijo Twilight.

-Ah, casi se me olvida. Cuando llegamos, un lobo apareció detrás nuestra y Rarity al verlo... volvió a desmayarse al igual que en el tren jajajajajajajaja- habló Pinkie para después reírse a no más poder.

-¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Ya basta con eso!- dijo Rarity molesta.

-Esto sigue siendo algo incómodo- dijo Fluttershy.

-¡ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA!. ¡Si no van a ayudar, limitense a NO estorbar!- gritó Spike repentinamente.

Las 3 ponys se quedaron repentinamente calladas.

-Logré obtener un montón de información de esos malditos lobos. Estoy seguro de que estará más que interesada en escuchar todo lo que tengo para usted Princesa- dijo el dragón posteriormente.

-Soy toda oídos Spike-

El dragón tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Luego de que Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow y yo derrotáramos a 3 de esos lobos, apareció un lobo de color negro. Él era quien lideraba el ataque sobre Griffonstone. Se llama Xed, y dijo que se hacen llamar Wolves. Decidí seguirlos para averiguar de donde venían, y me llevaron a unas enormes montañas nevadas con montones de túneles y cuevas. Esas montañas están plagadas a no más poder de esos lobos. Están armados hasta los dientes, porque me topé con una de muchas armerías en el camino. Espadas, armaduras, cuchillas, ballestas y unos extraños aparatos que disparan fuego. Hicieron uso de estos para quemar gran parte de Griffonstone. Pero lo más impactante es lo que encontré en lo más alto de la montaña. Llegué a lo que resultó ser el trono de su líder, un lobo negro de intimidante apariencia. Se llamaba... Aaron. Lo que más me sorprendió era que en el centro de su pechera portaba una piedra brillante color morado. Al final me descubrieron y tuve que escapar de ahí. No tengo idea de donde será su próximo ataque- concluyó Spike su información.

-Gracias en verdad por tu ayuda Spike. Una información bastante completa sobre esos tales Wolves. Ahora que sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, tomaremos las medidas necesarias y nos prepararemos para enfrentar esta amenaza. Y es bueno contar con ustedes- dijo Celestia.

-A propósito de eso Princesa, cuando necesite nuestra ayuda, solo iremos Spike, Peewee, Twilight, Applejack y yo. Cada vez que Rarity ve a uno de esos lobos se desmaya, y Pinkie y Fluttershy no pueden estar todo el tiempo vigilándola- aclaró Rainbow.

-Por mí está bien. Total, así Pinkie no estará todo el tiempo riéndose de mí- dijo la unicornio blanca.

-Jejejeje, eso nunca me aburrirá- dijo Pinkie limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-No hay problema. Alguien debe cuidar de Angel- dijo Fluttershy.

-Entonces que así sea. Si recibimos nuevos reportes les avisaremos. Por ahora es mejor que vuelvan a casa y descansen- les dijo Celestia.

-La verdad sí nos hace falta descansar. Además se está haciendo de noche. Bueno, nos vemos Princesa- se despidió Twilight.

-Hasta luego- dijo de igual forma Celestia.

Luego de despedirse, el dragón, el fénix y las ponys fueron a la estación del tren para regresar a Ponyville. El dragón guerrero y su fénix, junto a las 3 guardianas tendrían que prepararse bien para enfrentar a los Wolves.

* * *

La noche finalmente había caído cuando regresaron a Ponyville. Cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar.

-Menudo día mas agitado- dijo Twilight entrando a su castillo junto a Spike y Peewee.

-No tengo ni la menor duda. Esperaba regresar de una forma más calmada, pero creo que no importa- dijo Spike.

Peewee carraspeó.

-¿Eh? Vale amigo, que descanses- le dijo Spike a su fénix.

El ave de fuego se fue volando a dormir.

-Debe estar agotado- dijo el dragón.

-Jeje, ya lo imagino. Ahora que regresamos, me contarás todo como me lo prometiste- le dijo ella.

-Uff. Supongo que no tengo elección ¿Verdad?-

-No. Jejejejeje- se rió Twilight.

-Esta bien. Una promesa es una promesa-

Ambos fueron a la biblioteca. Una vez allí, Twilight fue en busca de una libreta y pluma para anotar todo lo que Spike le contara sobre su raza. Los dos se sentaron frente a frente sobre el piso, entre montones de libros.

-Estoy más que ansiosa por todo lo que tengas que contarme- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje. Bueno, empecemos por todo lo que aprendí de mi raza. Los dragones somos muy rudos, de gran orgullo, tenemos enormes instintos de batalla y somos considerados las criaturas más poderosas del mundo. Tenemos grandes características como: Pieles muy acorazadas, garras y espinas bastante afiladas, y somos inmunes al fuego y lava. Aunque eso último es algo obvio jeje. Nuestros ojos brillan en la oscuridad, comemos carne y todo tipo de gemas y hasta donde se sabe, los dragones viven aproximadamente 1000 a 1500 años. Pero te sorprenderá esto que te voy a contar. Hace varias décadas descubrieron que las nuevas generaciones de dragones ahora dejan de envejecer a los 25 años de edad. Una vez cumplida esa edad, alcanzan la "inmortalidad". Pero no una inmortalidad que les impida morir, sino en el sentido de que paran de envejecer y conservan su apariencia de 25 años. Aun pueden morir, ya sea por causa natural como por una enfermedad o siendo asesinados. No se sabe a ciencia cierta del por qué, pero en Dovahkiin lo consideran como una bendición de los dioses-

-Guau y doble guau. Todo esto es increíble. Oh, otra cosa Spike ¿Qué es ese idioma extraño en el que hablabas de vez en cuando?- dijo Twilight mientras anotaba en su libreta todo lo que Spike le contó.

-Ah, ese idioma. Es Nórdico- respondió él.

-¿Nórdico...?-

-Sí, es un idioma oficial de Dovahkiin. Todos los dragones lo hablan. Y al parecer esos Wolves también. Gracias a varios años de practica, logre dominarlo a la perfección- le explicó.

-Interesante. Solo por curiosidad... ¿Podrías hablarme en ese idioma?-

-Claro. Jeg er glad for å være tilbake med deg-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Me alegro de estar de vuelta contigo-

Twilight se sonrojó y desvió su mirada mientras sonreía.

-Spike ¿Puedo contarte algo...?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El día que encontré tu carta sobre mi cama... el día que te fuiste... el corazón se me partió en dos. El dolor que sentía debió ser el mismo que tú sentías cuando Rarity te rechazó. Durante los siguientes días no paraba de llorar. No salía de la biblioteca por nada. Estaba tan deprimida por ya no tenerte a mi lado. Solo podía recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos. Y así fue por 13 años más. Cada año desde entonces... tenía... un sueño muy doloroso. Aparecías tú cuando tenías 8 años, y decías que... ya no pertenecías aquí. Que irías a algún otro lugar donde pudieras ser tratado mejor. Decías que ya no querías ser tratado como una herramienta. Lo decías como si hubieras odiado vivir en Equestria... como si... ya no quisieras volver nunca más- decía Twilight con voz quebradiza y lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos mientras terminaba su relato.

Spike no podía dar crédito a lo que Twilight le contó. Ella igual pasó por una situación parecida a la suya durante esos 13 años que estuvieron separados. Le dolía en el alma verla en ese estado. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó gentilmente.

-Ya no llores Twilight. Solo fueron sueños. Yo jamás odiaría vivir aquí. Aunque yo sea un dragón, y mi raza se encuentre en Dovahkiin, Equestria siempre será mi hogar. Ten por seguro que no pienso volver a irme- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-No vuelvas a dejarme Spike. No sabes cuanto te necesito en mi vida. Nunca vuelvas a apartarte de mi lado- dijo ella mientras sollozaba sobre el pecho de él.

-Tranquila Twilight. No pienso volver a dejarte. Te prometo que nunca me volveré a separar de ti-

Twilight le dio un beso en la mejilla, devolviéndole el gesto que él le dio a ella en Griffonstone.

_¿Qué me está pasando? Jamás había sentido un afecto tan grande hacia Twilight. Yo siempre he querido a Twilight, pero este afecto que estoy sintiendo hacia ella es totalmente distinto al que siempre tuve por ella. Mi corazón me late cada vez que la abrazo o estoy cerca de ella. Nunca me había pasado eso antes. __Sera __que...¿Acaso me estaré... enamorando de Twilight? No estoy cien por ciento seguro. __Twilight me hace tan feliz, no lo voy a negar. Aunque__ viéndolo del lado bueno, sería una gran oportunidad para seguir adelante, y olvidar a Rarity y ese maldito recuerdo. Recuerda Spike... Tienes que ser fuerte._

* * *

Lejos en otro lugar, en las profundidades de la tierra. 3 lobos negros encaraban a los tan conocidos Perros Diamante.

**Música:**

**Megaman Zero 2: X, The Legend**

-¡¿Ustedes quienes son?!- dijo el perro pequeño.

-Jejeje, me sorprende que nunca hayan oído hablar de nosotros. Tienen el gran honor de conocernos en persona. Somos los feroces Wolves. ¡La raza más poderosa de lobos que jamás ha existido!- dijo Aaron.

-¡Mi nombre es Xed!-

-¡Yo me llamo Zar!-

-Y yo soy Aaron... ¡El Wolf Alfa!-

-¡¿Qué buscan en nuestra mina?!- preguntó el perro grande.

-Oh, nada en especial. Solo vinimos para quedárnosla. Esta mina tampoco está nada mal. Será una gran fuente de preciados metales una vez tengamos una nueva base establecida aquí- dijo Zar.

-Será mejor que no pongan resistencia. O de lo contrario... sufrirán las consecuencias- dijo Xed.

-El todo poderoso Fenrir jamás nos contó que existiría una raza de porquería compuesta por perros de mierda. Quizás sean "parientes" en algún sentido ¡Pero no dejan de ser una miserable raza inferior que vino a este mundo por error!- dijo Aaron.

**Fin de la música**

-¡Cómo se atreven a amenazarnos de esta forma! ¡Suelten a los sabuesos!- exclamó el perro mediano.

Luego de esas palabras, varios sabuesos grandes con armaduras aparecieron para atacar a los 3 Wolves.

-Dårlig idé- dijo Aaron mientras su piedra empezaba a brillar y electricidad salía de sus manos. **(Traducción: Mala idea)**

Aaron atrapó con su electricidad a los 3 sabuesos, para después elevarlos en el aire y darles una mortal descarga. Finalmente, los estrelló contra el techo de la cueva y cayeron muertos al suelo.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo el perro pequeño.

-¡Desde cuando un lobo electrocuta!- agregó el perro grande.

-¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Sabuesos, háganlos pagar!- gritó el perro mediano.

Más sabuesos aparecieron para atacar a los Wolves. Pero esta vez, Xed y Zar se encargarían. Los 2 Betas pusieron a prueba el poder que su Alfa les había transferido. Atacaban a los sabuesos desde múltiples ángulos, demostrando su mejorada velocidad. Eran capaces de lanzar rayos con sus manos, impactando mortalmente a sus enemigos. Poco a poco, los sabuesos cayeron asesinados brutalmente por los 2 Wolves. Al final, el suelo estaba repleto de sabuesos muertos, y Xed y Zar terminaron con sus manos llenas de sangre.

-No puede ser. Creo que es el fin- dijo el perro pequeño.

-¡Aúúúúúúúúúúú!- los 3 Wolves aullaron.

Minutos después, varios lobos bien armados y lanzallamas aparecieron por el mismo túnel por el que entraron los 3 lobos negros.

-Ay no- dijo el perro grande.

-Todo acabó- finalizó el perro mediano.

Los 3 Wolves quedaron frente a frente con los 3 Perros Diamante.

-For Fenrir- dijo Aaron.

* * *

Y después de casi 1 mes, aquí está el capítulo 5. Más largo que el anterior. Lamento si me tarde un poco, pero estaba sin inspiración y el capítulo se extendió bastante, pero bueno. Parece que encontré el momento clave para escribir: durante la noche. Estoy pasando por momentos muy deprimentes amigos, y más aún con la situación por la que está pasando mi país. Escribir esta historia es lo único que me levanta los ánimos y si de verdad les está gustando amigos, les agradecería en el alma que dejaran una review. Es un placer escribir para ustedes. También hay algunas cosas que quiero decirles sobre mi fanfic: La espada de Spike es la misma "Dragon Sword" de World of Warcraft (nunca jugué a eso y no quiero). Decidí darle un nombre al reino de los dragones, ya que llamarlo solo Reino Dragón me parece muy simple y por eso decidí llamarlo Dovahkiin que significa "Sangre de Dragón". Y ya sé... el 2do idioma que habla Spike es noruego, pero decidí llamarlo nórdico porque noruego es un término humano y ellos no viven en un mundo humano. Les diré una cosa: cada vez que me llega el mensaje de una review nueva, el corazón me late muy rápido por saber que es lo que dirán. Otra cosa: estoy planeando hacer en cada uno de mis fanfics una lista de "lectores destacados". Que quiero decir con esto, que al final de cada historia pondré los nombres de aquellos usuarios que hayan agregado mi historia a sus favoritas o que la esten siguiendo Como siempre gracias a **angelmolina056** por su review. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, y eso es todo por mi parte.

**_HASTA OTRA LECTORES_**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**[kinyandraxcl]** Así es, le pongo todo mi esfuerzo a esta historia. Y obvio que voy a seguir, ya que tengo grandes planes a futuro.

**[angelmolina056]** Pues si, el romance se hace notar y va progresando en la historia. No tengo lista de fanfics favoritos amigo, lo siento.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Desde tiempos incapaces de recordar, los Wolves estaban más que dispuestos a convertirse en la raza más poderosa y dominante de los últimos tiempos. Motivados tanto por sus grandes capacidades, como por la determinación de su Alfa. No se detendrían por nada del mundo hasta que llegara aquel tan ambicioso día. Aquel día en que el mundo que habitaban se convirtiera en un mundo habitado, dominado y arrasado nada más que por su despiadada raza. Como siempre lo quiso el Gran Lobo Fenrir. Aquel día en que comenzara su tan soñada era de los Wolves. Toda otra raza que se interpusiera en sus ambiciosos planes sería borrada de la faz de la tierra. Tal como lo habían hecho con los griffos, los Perros Diamante habían sufrido un sanguinario, desgarrador, infernal y cruel destino. Ya no eran nada más que sangrientos, destripados y chamuscados cadáveres. Mutilados ferozmente, y quemados por más de un Wolf lanzallamas. Obra de los sanguinarios lobos asesinos, liderados por los dos Betas y su imponente Alfa. Aaron, Xed y Zar: los 3 Wolves hermanos.

Una vez que los Perros Diamante fueron aniquilados a sangre fría, los 3 Wolves se encontraban en la superficie de la mina, la cual ahora estaba definitivamente bajo su dominio. Al igual que la mina en las ruinas de Griffonstone.

-Otro triunfo para nuestra gran raza. A este paso, la era de los Wolves será inevitable en este mísero mundo plagado de razas malnacidas- dijo Aaron.

-Una a una van cayendo. Si no nos pueden hacer frente ahora, mucho menos podrán cuando nuestra raza se alce como la más poderosa. Eso está escrito hermano- respondió Zar.

-La adrenalina corre por mis venas. ¡No hay nada que disfrute mas que desparramar la sangre de estas razas de mierda!- agregó Xed, recordando lo bien que se sintió matar con sus propias manos a esos Perros Diamante.

-El Gran Fenrir debe sentirse orgulloso de nuestras despiadadas hazañas- inquirió el Wolf Alfa.

-¡For Fenrir! ¡Aúúúúúúúú!- los 3 lobos aullaron a la luna llena que acompañaba a la noche.

* * *

Spike y Twilight habían estado despiertos hasta tarde. Ambos se encontraban bastante cansados, pero las ansias de Twilight por saber más sobre los dragones y qué fue de su asistente número 1 en Dovahkiin eran más fuertes que el sueño. A pesar del sueño, había logrado mantenerse despierta hasta que Spike terminó el relato de su vida en Dovahkiin. Con su libreta más que completa con mucha información sobre los dragones, la alicornio dio un gran bostezo y estaba lista para irse a la cama. Tanto Spike como Twilight se fueron a sus habitaciones, más que ansiosos por poder descansar.

Spike se encontraba recostado sobre su cama con la vista al techo. La verdad disfrutó bastante su charla nocturna con Twilight. Le recordó a todas las veces en que la ayudó en sus investigaciones y estudios cuando tenía 8 años. Lo que más le sorprendió y que aún seguía sin poder procesar, era el hecho de que Twilight tuvo constantes sueños de él durante esos 13 años. El tono de voz que tenía al momento de contárselo demostró lo mucho que le hizo falta a ella. Spike sabía que Twilight lo extrañaría bastante el día que se fue, pero jamás imaginó que su nostalgia sería de niveles abismales. Lo necesitó siempre a su lado. Y aquellas palabras entre lágrimas lo expresaron de la forma más clara posible.

_No vuelvas a dejarme Spike. No sabes cuanto te necesito en mi vida. Nunca vuelvas a apartarte de mi lado._

Spike se quitó el collar con la foto de Twilight de su cuello y lo observó.

-Lamento haberte dejado Twilight. Perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado durante 13 años. Por favor, perdóname. Fui muy estúpido de pequeño. Ahora sé en verdad cuanto me necesitas. Tu igual me hiciste demasiada falta. Cuando regresé, tu me devolviste esa felicidad que perdí cuando me marché de Equestria con el alma destrozada. Entiendo totalmente tu preocupación por mí cuando me arriesgaba demasiado. Pero esta vez te juro por mi código de dragón, y con el corazón, que jamás me iré de tu lado otra vez. Podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea. Te ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, Twilight. De ahora en adelante, más que ser tu asistente número 1, seré tu leal protector. Y si no cumplo esta promesa, ruego a los dioses de Dovahkiin que me castiguen para toda la eternidad- dijo Spike antes de quedarse dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Twilight dormía de lo más cómoda en su cama. Parecía no tener intenciones de levantarse pronto. Había dormido un poco más de la cuenta debido a lo cansada que estaba luego de tener que viajar de Ponyville a Canterlot, de Canterlot a Griffonstone, de Griffonstone a Ponyville, de Ponyville a Canterlot otra vez, de Canterlot a Ponyville, y quedarse despierta hasta tarde con Spike.

Entonces su sueño se vio interrumpido por golpes en la puerta de su habitación. La alicornio lentamente empezó a despertar al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta.

-¿Uh...?-

-Twilight ¿Sigues dormida? Ya es de día-

-¿Spike...?- dijo ella tallándose los ojos.

-Twilight, soy yo. Levántate ya princesa durmiente, jejeje. Hice el desayuno para los dos. Ven a desayunar- dijo Spike.

-Vale, enseguida voy- respondió Twilight dando un bostezo.

Twilight se levantó de la cama, y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y cepillar su cabello como solía hacer cada mañana.

Minutos después, Twilight ya se encontraba en el comedor, y se sorprendió al ver la mesa ya lista y servida.

-Buenos días Twilight. Creo que disfrutaste mucho dormir, jeje. Que linda te ves esta mañana- dijo Spike al ver llegar a Twilight.

Twilight sonrió y se sonrojó por las palabras del dragón.

-Jeje, gracias Spike. Disfruto cepillar mi cabello cada mañana. ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?-

-Así es. Creo que no he perdido mi toque de cocina aun luego de 13 años. Te hice un sándwich de margaritas, igual que el que no pudiste comer porque Rainbow te empapó de lluvia, cuando tus amigas querían tu boleto extra de La Gran Gala del Galope-

-Oh, gracias. ¡Se ve aún más delicioso que hace años!. Increíble que aún recuerdes todo eso-

-Obvio. Jamás olvidaría momentos juntos. Venga, siéntate a desayunar-

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban desayunando. Mientras Twilight comía el sándwich de margaritas que Spike le había hecho, éste último no le quitaba la vista de encima a la alicornio. Realmente se veía linda esa mañana.

_Que lindo está su cabello. Esas alas y su cabello arreglado la hacen ver muy linda. ¿Cómo pude estar tan cegado por Rarity para no notar a Twilight? Twilight también tiene lo suyo. No puedo creer lo estúpido que era de pequeño._ Pensaba Spike mientras la veía desayunar.

Twilight se dio cuenta de que Spike no paraba de mirarla.

-¿Pasa algo, Spike?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Eh...? Oh, no... no ocurre nada Twilight. Lo siento. Solo pensaba... en lo lindo que se ve... tu cabello- dijo Spike saliendo de su mente.

Inevitablemente, Twilight volvió a sonreír y sonrojarse un poco por el cumplido del dragón.

-Jejeje, gracias Spike. Eres muy lindo conmigo. Nunca creí que hubiera un dragón con esa forma de ser, ya que como me contaste a noche, los dragones son bastante rudos-

-Supongo que haber vivido entre ponys durante 8 años no me vino nada mal- respondió él.

-Jajajaja- ambos se rieron.

Horas después de que ambos desayunaran, Spike fue en busca de su espada y equipo de batalla, para después decirle algo a Twilight.

-Twilight, saldré un momento. Volveré en unas horas-

-¿A donde irás, Spike?-

-A entrenar-

-¿Entrenar? ¿Y a donde planeas ir?- le preguntó ella.

-A la montaña donde solía estar ese dragón durmiente que tú y tus amigas convencieron de marcharse. Suelo destruir algunas cosas en mis entrenamientos, así que en la cima de esa montaña no pasará nada por destruir algunas rocas. Entrenaba de igual forma en Dovahkiin. Lo hago para mantenerme en forma y para fortalecerme más que nada. Y con todo este problema de los Wolves, lo mejor será estar preparado. En alguna ocasión podría entrenar contigo, Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Conozco varias técnicas de batalla que podrían venirles muy bien a las tres. Puedo hacer que Applejack mejore su fuerza física y Rainbow su velocidad. Y a ti te puedo ayudar a dominar nuevos hechizos-

-¿Sabes que? No se oye nada mal. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Spike- dijo Twilight.

-Así será- dijo Spike, para después salir del castillo y alzar el vuelo, rumbo a su entrenamiento.

* * *

Rarity caminaba por el pueblo con rumbo al castillo de Twilight. Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar a Spike y hablar con él. De verdad quería redimirse por aquel doloroso incidente de hace 13 años. Pero no estaba segura de si Spike aún sentiría algo por ella. Más que nada porque él y Twilight estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta... Spike se ha vuelto muy guapo. Tiene un físico atractivo, unos lindos ojos que parecen dos piedras preciosas, y parece que puede proteger a quien sea. Cambió totalmente. No puedo dejarte ir otra vez, Spike- decía Rarity mientras caminaba.

Mientras la unicornio seguía su camino, se percató de algo en el cielo. Era Spike, quien volaba con rumbo a la montaña para entrenar.

-Spikey Wikey. ¡Spike, aquí abajo! ¡Soy yo, Rarity!-

El dragón logró escuchar algo mientras volaba. Alguien estaba gritando su nombre. Dirigió su vista hacia el pueblo y se dio cuenta de que quien decía su nombre... era la misma Rarity. Entonces detuvo su vuelo.

-¡Oh, hola Rarity!- saludó Spike a la unicornio desde el aire.

-¿Podrías bajar aquí un momento?-

Spike no quería perder tiempo para ir a entrenar. Pero pensó que tal vez sería algo rápido lo que quisiera Rarity, y después podría ir a entrenar sin más distracciones. El dragón aterrizó frente a la unicornio blanca.

-¿Qué necesitas Rarity? Estoy ocupado si no te molesta- dijo Spike.

-No será nada del otro mundo, créeme. Es algo sencillo. Bueno, eso creo... Intentaré ser lo más breve posible. Pero en verdad tengo la necesidad de hablar contigo sobre esto. Esperé por 13 años para poder hacerlo...-

Al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras de la unicornio en frente suyo, el corazón le empezó a latir a una velocidad que se hacía aún mayor con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya estaba imaginando lo que quería hablar con él. Y no era nada agradable.

-¿Y de qué qui-quieres ha-hablarme...?- preguntó Spike con algo de dificultad.

Rarity estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de hablarle a ese dragón que una vez tuvo sentimientos por ella. No lo quería dejar ir.

-Spike... ¿Recuerdas... cu-cuando... co-confesaste tus sen-sentimientos por mi...? No me refiero a aquella vez que te transformaste. Yo hablo de... de... el día que... te... te... fuiste de Equestria- a Rarity le costaba demasiado hablar.

Si el corazón de Spike ya latía con mayor velocidad, aquellas palabras de la pony de quien estuvo una vez enamorado hicieron que se acelerara a mil por hora. Pero eso no fue lo peor. A la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho, voces empezaron a sonar en su cabeza. Las cuales lo llevaron de vuelta a aquel día tan devastador. Un día que toda su vida deseó olvidar.

_Rarity... yo te amo. En serio_.

_Yo soy una pony... y tú un dragón. Eso no funcionaría_.

_¡¿Solo me diste falsas esperanzas?! ¡¿Jugaste con mis sentimientos y te aprovechaste de mi voluntad?!_

_¡Spike... por favor escúchame!_

_¡Spike... por favor escúchame!_

_¡Spike... por favor escúchame!_

Aquellas voces sonando y haciendo eco en su cabeza una y otra vez lo estaban volviendo loco. Spike se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras se agitaba de manera brusca.

-¡Sal de mi mente! ¡Déjame en paz!- gritaba el dragón.

-¡¿Spike...?!- dijo Rarity al ver la reacción del dragón.

-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE!- exclamó Spike, para después salir volando a toda velocidad.

Rarity estaba estupefacta. No esperaba para nada esa brusca reacción de Spike.

-¡¿Spike?! ¡Spike, espera!-

Pero el dragón se fue de todos modos.

-Spike... ¿Por qué reaccionaste así...?-

Rarity fue corriendo al castillo de Twilight. Tenía que contarle esto a su amiga.

Spike logró llegar a la cima de la montaña, y aterrizó justo frente a la entrada de la enorme cueva. Sin perder tiempo, se adentro en ella y se dejó caer en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Intentaba respirar relajadamente para reducir la velocidad de su corazón.

-¡Recuerdo de porquería! ¡¿Por qué mierda no me deja tranquilo?! ¡Simplemente debo relajarme y NO pensar en eso!. Entrenar me ayudará a despejar mi mente-

El dragón decidió empezar su entrenamiento de una vez. Comenzó haciendo ejercicios normales, para después pasar al verdadero entrenamiento donde sacaba a relucir sus habilidades en batalla. Sentir la adrenalina que le provocaba luchar correr por su sangre, lo ayudaría a distraerse de ese maldito recuerdo. O al menos eso esperaba.

**En el castillo de Twilight**

La alicornio se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo un libro en la comodidad de su cama. Los libros le encantaban a no más poder. Pero su momento de lectura fue interrumpido por sonidos de golpes en las puertas de su castillo.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- se preguntó mientras dejaba el libro sobre su cama, salía de su habitación y se dirigía para abrirle a quien fuese que estuviera tocando sus puertas.

Una vez que la alicornio llegó a las puertas, las abrió y a quien se encontró fue a nadie más que Rarity, quien tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Ay Twilight, que bueno que te encuentro-

-Hola Rarity. Estás muy agitada ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Twilight.

-Tiene que ver con... Spike-

-¿Qué pasa con Spike?- le preguntó confundida.

-¿De casualidad sabes a donde fue?-

-Sí, fue a entrenar a la montaña donde estaba ese dragón durmiente que Fluttershy convenció de irse. Quiere estar listo por si esos Wolves atacan de nuevo- respondió la alicornio.

-Bueno... resulta que... me lo encontré en el camino. Pero algo ocurrió cuando hablé con él. Algo muy inesperado la verdad. Se puso a gritar como si estuviera... asustado. Entonces, salió volando a toda velocidad sin decirme ni una palabra más- explicó la unicornio blanca.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Tal como lo oyes. Vine aquí a buscarlo, pero me lo encontré en el camino y reaccionó de esa forma-

-¿Y para qué querías verlo?- preguntó Twilight.

-Po-porque... pu-pues... quería... hablar con él...- respondió Rarity algo nerviosa.

Twilight notó el nerviosismo de Rarity y le pareció muy sospechoso.

-Pues no creo que Spike tenga demasiado tiempo libre. Está muy enfocado en detener a los Wolves. Regresará en unas horas. Espero con toda la suerte del mundo que se encuentre mejor cuando vuelva-

-Esta bien. Supongo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Bueno, nos vemos Twilight- se despidió Rarity, para después retirarse.

Twilight decidió volver a su lectura, aún sospechosa acerca de lo que fuese que quería hablar Rarity con su asistente número 1.

-Se veía bastante nerviosa. ¿Qué estará planeando hacer esa unicornio?- se preguntaba Twilight constantemente.

-Me preocupa mucho Spike. Tengo que averiguar que le ocurrió cuando regrese- dijo ella, para después volver a su lectura.

**Horas más tarde**

Spike se encontraba bastante agotado, agitado y sudando. La cueva estaba repleta de rocas destruidas y grietas en las paredes. Había entrenado muy duro. Decidió que era suficiente por ese día y se preparó para regresar con Twilight.

El dragón había salido de la cueva, listo para salir volando de vuelta al castillo de Twilight. Pero antes de que pudiera alzar el vuelo, una repentina y extraña voz llamó su atención.

_-Spike...-_

-¿Huh?- el dragón se detuvo repentinamente y se volteó para ver que había sido esa misteriosa voz, pero no había nadie más.

-¿Eso ha sido... una voz?- se preguntó.

_-Guerrero... afronta tus temores-_

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- dijo sacando su espada y mirando por todos lados, pero no había nadie alrededor. Se encontraba totalmente solo.

-Vaya mierda, debo estar oyendo cosas. Parece que ese recuerdo estúpido me está haciendo alucinar. Será mejor que vuelva de una vez. Ahora más que nunca deseo ver a Twilight- dijo alzando el vuelo.

Mientras se alejaba de la montaña, en la entrada de la cueva, una silueta espectral de color azul con apariencia de dragón lo observaba a la distancia.

_-Ten valor joven guerrero-_

Luego de volar por unos minutos, Spike regresó al castillo, aún preguntándose que había sido esa extraña voz que había dicho su nombre en la montaña. Decidió no darle importancia y entró al castillo.

-¡Twilight, regresé!- le hizo saber Spike a la alicornio.

Segundos después de la llegada del dragón, Twilight apareció.

-Al fin regresaste, Spike. ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?- le preguntó ella.

-Pues, que quieres que diga. Agotador e intenso. Me siento más vivo que nunca- respondió mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Es bueno oír eso. ¿Y... te sientes bien?- le preguntó Twilight, claramente refiriéndose al incidente con Rarity.

-¿A qué te refieres, Twilight?- dijo Spike confundido por esa pregunta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Sí, pienso mucho en detener a los Wolves, y me siento bastante agotado y adolorido por el entrenamiento, pero lejos de eso, todo está bien- dijo Spike.

-Bueno, iré a ducharme- dijo para después irse en dirección al baño.

Twilight notó que Spike actuaba de lo más normal. Después de lo que Rarity le había contado, se le hacía algo extraño. Pero no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Ay, Spike. Espero que no estés pasando por algo malo y no lo quieras contar. Espero que me dejes ayudarte-

* * *

Tanto Aaron como Xed regresaron a las montañas. Zar y otros lobos se habían quedado para supervisar la instalación de la nueva base en la mina de los muertos Perros Diamante. Ahora tendrían 2 bases junto a las minas que habían arrebatado a los griffos y Perros Diamante, las cuales los aprovisionarían de muchos metales para fabricar más armas. Los avances y ataques de los Wolves habían resultado más exitosos de lo que creían.

-Nuestros ataques han progresado mejor de lo que esperaba. Dos míseras razas aniquiladas en un par de días, y dos minas nuevas repletas de metales bajo control nuestro- decía Aaron con un tono de orgullo.

-La mejor parte fue asesinar a esas putas razas, y ver su asquerosa sangre por todos los malditos lados. Creo que no puedo estar por más de unos minutos sin pulverizar razas de porquería ¡Jajajajaja!- habló Xed, aún recordando lo increíble que fue asesinar tanto a los griffos como a los Perros Diamante a sangre fría.

-Relájate aunque sea por unos segundos, Xed. Cada día te pareces más a nuestra hermana, y ella tiene de verdad unos instintos asesinos anormales-

-Lo lamento hermano, pero no lo puedo evitar. La adrenalina corre por mi sangre y dudo mucho que se detenga. ¡Somos Wolves! ¡Nacimos con instintos asesinos!-

-Jajajaja. En parte tienes razón. Es algo que no podemos evitar. Está en nuestra sangre. Pero recuerda, incluso nuestra gran raza tiene límites. Actuamos solo en el momento preciso. ¡Damos justo en el blanco!- exclamó Aaron.

-¡Líder!-

Un lobo llegó buscando a su Alfa.

-¿Que sucede lobo?- le preguntó Aaron.

-Recibimos reportes de nuestras bases en el Ártico. Parece que ha habido presencia de seres desconocidos merodeando cerca de nuestro territorio- reportó el lobo.

-Información bastante interesante. No podrán hacer nada si actuamos rápido. Xed, parece que tendrás oportunidad de masacrar nuevamente. Llévate a algunos lobos y asegúrate de que nuestras bases en el Ártico estén intactas. ¡Cualquiera que ose acercarse a nuestros territorios debe desaparecer!- le ordenó Aaron al Beta.

-¡Así será, hermano!. Lobo, tu vienes conmigo. A nuestras tropas en el Ártico no les vendrá nada mal algo de respaldo. Saldremos cuando caiga la noche. ¡Ya verán lo que les pasa si se atreven a invadir nuestro territorio!- dijo Xed.

-¡Sí, señor!-

Xed y el lobo fueron en busca de más lobos. Debían prepararse para salir rumbo hacia sus bases en el Ártico.

* * *

Luego de tomar una relajante ducha, Spike fue a su habitación a descansar. Aún se encontraba algo adolorido en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, pero el dolor pasaría. Estuvo alrededor de 20 minutos sentado en el borde de su cama, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana. Decidió levantarse e ir hacia ella. Cuando estuvo en la ventana, se quedó mirando el horizonte, mientras un montón de pensamientos pasaban por su mente. Entre ellos, el maldito recuerdo que no paraba de atormentarlo. Tanto en Dovahkiin, como en Equestria.

-No consigo olvidar ese día... ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para sacarme este recuerdo de la cabeza...?-

_¿Por qué no la aceptas simplemente?_

El dragón se alejó de la ventana exaltado, al ver a un bebé dragón aparecer en ella. Era su reflejo, pero en lugar de ser él, era su yo de 8 años.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- dijo Spike al verse a si mismo, pero a sus 8 años de edad.

_Rarity es la pony de nuestros sueños. Siempre lo fue. Haríamos lo que fuera por ella._ Decía el Spike de 8 años.

-¡Cierra la boca de una PUTA vez!. ¡No creas que sigo siendo ese estúpido dragón de 8 años que se dejó seducir por esa unicornio!. ¡No puedo creer lo estúpido que fui de pequeño!. ¡Maldigo aquel infernal día que me enamoré de ella!. ¡Odio a muerte recordar como Rarity me traía babeando por ella!. ¡Ya no soy el mismo de antes! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Ahora soy un dragón de veintiún años! ¡Y ODIO RECORDAR MI PASADO!- Spike le hablaba con furia a su yo de 8 años. Una furia casi nada normal.

_Pero... nosotros amamos a Rarity. Yo la amo. Tú la am..._

-¡CÁLLATE YA, MIERDA! ¡Yo jamás volveré a amar a Rarity! ¡JAMÁS!- gritaba Spike con una furia increíble, mientras desviaba su vista de la ventana.

El dragón tenía algunas venas marcadas en sus brazos y cuello, y ascuas salían de sus fauces. Realmente estaba furioso. Regresó su vista a la ventana, y se topó con su reflejo normal. Empezó a respirar más calmadamente para reducir su furia. Un sudor le recorría la frente.

-Maldición. Este maldito recuerdo me está llevando a niveles de desesperación alarmantes. Relájate Spike. Tranquilízate y no pienses en eso. Solo debes concentrarte en detener a los Wolves... y en la promesa que hiciste por Twilight- se decía Spike mientras se sentaba en el suelo y respiraba para calmarse.

Mientras intentaba calmar su furia, alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Spike...?-

-Si, Twilight ¿Qué ocurre...?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante...-

La alicornio entró y vio al dragón sentado en el suelo.

-Hola Twilight...- saludó Spike de manera muy normal. O al menos intentando sonar normal.

-Spike... ¿Podríamos hablar de algo?-

-¿Sobre qué...?-

-Sobre ti- dijo ella.

-C-claro... Lo que tu quieras- respondió algo nervioso.

Twilight se sentó frente al dragón.

-Spike... ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó ella.

-Ehh... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta otra vez, Twilight?-

-Estoy muy preocupada por ti, Spike. No sabes cuanto me importas. Pero no hace falta que me respondas, ya que sé que no te encuentras NADA bien. Después de lo que me contó Rarity, es más que evidente- dijo Twilight.

-¿R-Rarity...? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Luego de que te fueras a entrenar, Rarity vino a verme. Me contó que se encontró contigo en el camino, y que quiso hablarte de algo. Pero dijo que reaccionaste de una forma muy impactante. Que gritabas como si estuvieras asustado, y finalmente saliste volando a toda prisa. Seguro que esos gritos son los mismos que escuché hace un momento o el día de ayer, antes de que fuéramos a Canterlot. Luego de escuchar todo esto, ¿vas a volver a decirme que te encuentras bien?- terminó de contar Twilight.

Spike no podría negarle nada de eso a Twilight ahora. Al parecer ya sabía algo sobre el maldito recuerdo que no lo dejaba en paz. Supo que ya no podría seguir ocultándolo. No quería mentirle a su mejor amiga. Jamás podría hacerlo. Así que se armó con todo el valor que tenía y decidió contarle lo que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle. Por muy doloroso que fuera.

-Esta bien, Twilight. No te voy a mentir, pero me encuentro de lo peor. Desde que llegué a Dovahkiin he estado así. Y a pesar de haber regresado a Equestria, sigo en el mismo estado. Estoy así por... por el... incidente con Rarity... hace 13 años-

Twilight estaba sorprendida. Tal vez era eso de lo que Rarity quería hablarle a Spike, y por eso reaccionó de esa manera. Ahora tenía sentido.

-¿Aún piensas... en ese día?-

-No pienso en el. Mas bien es mi mente que no deja de atormentarme con el maldito recuerdo del día en que Rarity me rechazó. Lo único que he querido desde aquel día... es olvidar a Rarity y su confesión que me destrozó el alma. No sé como pude vivir por 13 años con ese recuerdo en mi cabeza, que hasta ahora se ha negado a dejarme. Estoy demasiado desesperado por sacármelo de la cabeza. Me ha estado torturando incluso en varias ocasiones desde que regresé- le contaba Spike.

**Flashback: Día del regreso de Spike**

-Como creciste colega- dijo Applejack.

-Luces increíble con esa espada- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Bienvenido de regreso Spikey Wikey- dijo Rarity.

Al escuchar esas palabras de la unicornio blanca, el recuerdo maldito volvió a atacar. Pero supo mantener la compostura.

_Rarity... yo te amo. En serio._

_Yo soy una pony... y tú un dragón. Eso no funcionaría._

_¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero saber NADA de tí!_

**Flashback: Después de la pelea contra Xed**

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí de una puta vez! ¡Debo regresar a Ponyville y encontrarme con las chicas!-

_Te estaré esperando Spike. Ten cuidado._

-Tranquila Twilight. ¡Prometí que regresaría y así será!-

_Tú eres un dragón muy bueno, amable, generoso, y con una voluntad y corazón enormes. Pero... yo soy una pony... y tú un dragón. Eso no funcionaría._

El dragón de pronto escuchó la voz de Rarity en su cabeza. No podía ser. Juró que no se dejaría atormentar por su pasado de hace 13 años.

-¡NO! ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!-

**Flashback: Antes de avisar a la Princesa Celestia sobre los Wolves**

Spike se quedó apoyado unos segundos con sus manos sobre el lavamanos del baño, y con la cabeza hacia abajo, para después levantarla y verse en el espejo. Pero se llevó una impactante sorpresa al ver a Rarity en el.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

_Yo soy una pony... y tú un dragón. Eso no funcionaría._

El dragón desvió rápidamente la vista hacia otro lado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Necesito tranquilizarme maldita sea! ¡Simplemente debo dejar de pensar en eso!-

**Fin de los Flashbacks**

-Estuviste sufriendo todo este tiempo, ¿y solo lo dejabas pasar? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste nunca, Spike? ¿Acaso... no me tenías confianza para contármelo...?- le dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-¿Qué? ¡No no no, eso jamás!. Tanto tú como yo nos tenemos una gran confianza. Eres mi mejor amiga. La pony en quien MÁS confío. No dije nada porque... pues... era muy doloroso... el solo pensar... en ese... maldito recuerdo. Volver a recordar el día que mi corazón fue destrozado en mil pedazos. El día que Rarity... me rechazó. El día que... que... me fui... me fui de Equestria. El día que... ya no volví a verte- Spike finalmente no pudo contener más el dolor, y dejó escapar sus lágrimas.

-Ay, Spike- dijo Twilight con mucha tristeza por su asistente número 1, y acercándose a él para abrazarlo, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos de igual forma. A pesar de tener ya veintiún años, lloraba como cuando tenía 8 años de edad.

-No sabes lo bien... que... que se siente... po-poder desahogarme de todo este dolor, Twilight. Contártelo fue lo... co-co-correcto. Creo que lo-los dragones si llo-lloran después d-de todo...- lloraba Spike mientras abrazaba de igual forma a la alicornio.

Twilight de una manera similar, volvió un momento al pasado en su mente.

**Flashback**

-¡¿Qué mierda has hecho, Rarity?!-

-¿De que estás hablando, Twilight?-

-¡Hablo de ESTO!- exclamó la unicornio violeta, mostrándole el pergamino a Rarity.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Rarity confundida.

-¡SPIKE SE FUE!- gritó Twilight, mientras lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

-¿Q-Qué?- dijo Rarity sin poder creerlo.

-Spike te dijo sobre sus sentimientos, pero tu solo los aplastaste y le diste falsas esperanzas. ¡Le destrozaste el corazón en mil pedazos!-

-Ay por dios. Nunca quise que pasara esto... En serio. Pero... Spike era un dragón Twilight, y yo una pony. No quiero sonar cruel, pero... eso no hubiera funcionado...- dijo Rarity con tristeza.

Twilight estaba perpleja.

-¡¿Lo rechazaste simplemente porque era un DRAGÓN?! ¿Te preocupaba lo que pensarían los demás ponys por verte con un dragón? ¡¿Te preocupaba más tu reputación?!- exclamó Twilight muy molesta y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Ya no llores, Spike. El pasado está en el pasado. Ahora hay que mirar hacia el futuro. Estoy más que segura de que podrás ser capaz de superar ese doloroso recuerdo, así como eres capaz de hacer frente a los Wolves. Eres un dragón muy fuerte. Rarity no supo valorar lo que tu hacías por ella. Fue una estúpida. Pero ahora es SU problema, no el nuestro- decía Twilight entre sollozos.

-Gra-gracias, Twilight. Hice muy bi-bien en d-dejar salir todo este do-dolor. Estoy ma-mas relajado ahora. Contener todo este sufrimiento solo me hacía más daño. Creo qu-que fui yo el que MÁS t-te necesitó. Lamento de todo corazón haberme marchado. Fui un ve-verdadero estúpido de p-pequeño. Ahora más que nunca t-te juro que NADA ni NADIE m-me apartará d-de tu lado. Jeg elsker deg Twilight- terminó de hablar Spike entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-¿Qu-qué dijiste, Spike?- preguntó ella.

-Te quiero, Twilight-

Twilight le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Oh, Spike. Yo igual te quiero mi dragón guerrero-

Ambos se separaron del abrazo, se secaron las lágrimas y se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro. Twilight estaba maravillada con los brillantes ojos verde esmeralda del dragón. De igual forma, Spike estaba ilusionado con sus hermosos ojos morados. No solo sus alas y cabello arreglado eran lindos. Sus ojos lo eran aún más.

Sin saber el por qué, ambos fueron acercando sus rostros. A pocos centímetros, el dragón y la alicornio cerraron sus ojos, pero antes de que sus labios se conectaran; un pergamino apareció mágicamente entre ambos y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ay por dios!- dijo Spike por la repentina aparición del pergamino.

-¡Demonios, eso sí que me asustó- dijo Twilight de igual forma.

Spike recogió el pergamino del suelo y lo desenrolló.

-¿De quién es y qué dice?- preguntó Twilight.

-Dice: "Querida Twilight Sparkle, al igual que Spike y tú, yo de igual forma avisé sobre esta nueva amenaza por parte de esos tales Wolves. Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes. Tendrán que viajar al Imperio de Cristal. Mi sobrina Cadence también está enterada de la situación. No le vendría nada mal algo de apoyo por parte de ustedes. Sé que puedo contar con su ayuda. Les deseo suerte."-

Celestia.

-Al parecer tendremos que viajar al Imperio de Cristal- dijo Spike.

-Por todos los cielos. Sé que nos ofrecimos a ayudar con toda esta situación, pero me gustaría tener al menos un día de descanso. Oh bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Hay que ir por Applejack y Rainbow Dash- dijo Twilight levantándose del suelo.

-Bueno, que así sea. Iré por Peewee- dijo Spike levantándose de igual forma, para ir por su bandolera con la espada y ponérsela, y luego salir de la habitación para ir por su leal fénix.

Twilight seguía procesando lo que acababa de pasar. El solo pensar en ello, hizo que se sonrojara a no más poder.

-¿Spike y yo estuvimos... apunto de... besarnos?. ¿Acaso puede ser...? Mi corazón no paraba de latir. ¿Esto significa que... estoy... enamorándome de él...?-

-¡Twilight, vámonos!- Spike la llamó.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí ya voy!- dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

_Todo esto es muy confuso. Admito que Spike se ha vuelto... muy apuesto de los ocho a los veintiún años. Rarity ya perdió su oportunidad. ¿Acaso no solo quería hablarle del incidente de hace 13 años y por eso se puso nerviosa? Es una posibilidad. Pero ya es tarde para redimirse por rechazarlo. Bueno, ya tendré tiempo para pensar en todo esto._

**Horas más tarde**

Spike, Twilight y Peewee habían ido a buscar a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, y les habían informado sobre lo que les dijo la Princesa Celestia en la carta que les envió. Ambas estaban más que dispuestas a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, fueran los Wolves o no. Antes de irse a la estación del tren, los cinco fueron a decirles a Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity que estarían fuera de Ponyville para que estuvieran al tanto. Minutos después, los cinco ya se encontraban esperando el tren en la estación.

-Le contaba a Twilight que podríamos entrenar los cuatro. Puedo ayudarte a mejorar tu fuerza física, Applejack. Y a ti, Rainbow te puedo enseñar mejores técnicas de vuelo y aumentar tu velocidad. A Twilight la ayudaré a aprender nuevos hechizos de defensa- le dijo Spike a la vaquera y a la pegaso.

-Me parece lo mejor, guerrero- dijo Applejack.

-¡Se oye genial! Ya quiero aprender nuevas técnicas y patearles el trasero a esos lobos idiotas- dijo Rainbow con gran motivación.

-Jejeje, como dice Pinkie: "Twilight Sparkle, Applejack y Rainbow Dash: Las 3 Grandes"- dijo la alicornio.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!- se rieron las tres.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que lo son, chicas. Con el entrenamiento, serán capaces de muchas cosas- habló Spike.

Peewee carraspeó.

-Jejeje, tranquilo compañero. Tu tampoco te quedas atrás. Eres un fénix muy poderoso- le respondió el dragón al fénix en su hombro izquierdo.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos de espera, vieron el tren aproximándose a la distancia.

-Vaya, ya era hora- dijo Rainbow.

-Nuestro transporte por fin ha llegado- agregó Applejack.

-Lo que sea que Cadence necesite, la ayudaremos- habló Twilight.

-Juntos enfrentaremos lo que sea que nos aguarde allá. Siguiente parada: Imperio de Cristal- dijo Spike

* * *

¡Hey lectores SIGO VIVOOO!. Vuelvo a actualizar después de casi 2 meses. Lamento la enorme tardanza pero es que literalmente la universidad casi ACABA conmigo. ¿Me creerían si les digo que termine llorando de alivio por acabar este puto semestre? Pero bueno, ya nada de eso importa ahora. Como dicen. "Es mejor dar que recibir". Y aquí les traigo mi regalo de navidad para ustedes. Espero les gustara el capitulo. Ahora que finalmente estoy de vacaciones me pondré a trabajar en mis fanfics... bueno, si la PS2 me deja XD. Les invito también a pasarse por mi otra historia: "PokeTeam". La cual les aseguro que sera igual de entretenida que esta y mas entretenida que Pokemon Escudo y Espada xDxD. Como siempre gracias a **kinyandraxcl y angelmolina056 **por sus reviews. Dejen sus reviews, recomienden mi historia si les esta gustando, y eso es todo por mi parte. ¡Y les deseo una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD compañeros!

**_HASTA OTRA LECTORES_**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

El dragón, su fénix y las tres ponys viajaban de lo más relajados en el tren. Especialmente Spike. Sin duda el haberle dicho a Twilight sobre lo que le estaba haciendo pedazos la mente, fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Se sentía más tranquilo que nunca. Algo que en mucho tiempo no había podido experimentar. Ahora le costaba menos no pensar en ese devastador recuerdo de hace 13 años. Sentía que estaba logrando olvidar a Rarity. Una carga menos para su ya muy atareada mente. Ahora podía concentrarse más en los malditos Wolves. Ansiaba con todas sus ganas enfrentarse de nuevo al tal Xed. Esas ansias eran totalmente inevitables. Sus instintos de batalla corrían por su sangre de dragón y le pedían a gritos una pelea.

-¿Qué creen que esté ocurriendo en el Imperio de Cristal?- preguntó Applejack.

-No estoy seguro. Pero si se trata de los Wolves nuevamente, no podré esperar para ponerle las garras encima al maldito Xed. Le demostraré por qué los dragones somos las criaturas más poderosas del mundo. Lamentará a muerte el haberme llamado débil- dijo Spike cerrando su puño con fuerza. Tanta fuerza que sus venas se marcaban.

Las tres ponys se sorprendieron, por no decir que se asustaron por la actitud del dragón.

-Vaya por dios. Relájate un poco, colega. Me estás asustando- le dijo Applejack.

-Ya sé que los dragones son rudos, pero no hace falta que lo demuestres, Spike. Ya me quedó claro, jejeje- dijo Rainbow.

-Te estás viniendo muy arriba, Spike. Pero supongo que debes tener motivos para hacerlo- le dijo Twilight.

-No sabes como me siento, Twilight. Ese bastardo y el resto de su puta raza pagarán por sus acciones-

-Opino lo mismo. Ese lobo no sabe lo que le espera. Le demostraremos que los ponys no somos una raza cualquiera. Especialmente nosotras tres. Y con el entrenamiento de Spike, no le será NADA fácil borrarnos del mapa- agregó Rainbow Dash.

-Cuenta con nosotras, Spike. No estás solo. Te respaldaremos en todo momento. Donde sea y como sea- habló Applejack.

-Gracias por su ayuda, chicas. Si se lo proponen, podrán lograrlo. Ahora aparte de ser Guardianas, serán guerreras. Las más fuertes que puedan existir- dijo Spike.

Peewee carraspeó.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, compañero?- le preguntó el dragón a su fénix.

El ave de fuego señaló a la ventana, y todos se asomaron por ella. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban pasando por el Ártico. La blanca nieve se veía caer suavemente por las ventanas.

-Vaya, que recuerdos. Me hiciste recordar cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez- dijo Spike recordando la vez que él y el resto de las chicas estuvieron aquí. Cuando tenía ocho años.

-Fue cuando conocimos el Imperio de Cristal por primera vez- dijo Twilight de forma nostálgica.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, Cadence no sabe que regresé. Se llevará una gran sorpresa al verme de vuelta. Aún recuerdo cuando me ayudó a proteger el Corazón de Cristal del Rey Sombra. Supongo que podré devolverle el favor ahora que estoy de vuelta. Si los Wolves están merodeando por aquí, me aseguraré de que se larguen- dijo Spike.

-Hasta donde sé, los lobos habitan bastante por las zonas nevadas. No me sorprendería que encontráramos a alguno de esos idiotas por aquí- dijo la pegaso.

-Hey, Spike. ¿Tuviste dificultad para pelear contra los Wolves en su territorio?- le preguntó Twilight al dragón.

-Contra los Wolves regulares no tanta. Son bastante ágiles, y sus garras son tan filosas como cuchillas. Pero no son muy fuertes físicamente. Cuando luché contra Xed fue diferente. El bastardo es increíblemente veloz en combate. Pero entrenaré más duro que nunca para vencerlo de una maldita vez. No dejaré que más razas indefensas mueran. Detendré a los malditos Wolves... cueste lo que cueste- terminó Spike.

Twilight sonrió al ver la enorme determinación del dragón. Se sentía más segura al saber que estaba de su lado. Parecía que la alicornio estaba sintiendo más que solo aprecio por su asistente número 1. Algo que jamás había experimentado hacia Spike.

Gracias por regresar, Spike. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta. Tengo fe en ti. Pensó Twilight.

**En Ponyville**

Rarity se encontraba almorzando en su casa. Pero apenas logró comer la mitad, pues seguía pensando en Spike. De verdad quería redimirse con él, pero no estaba segura de si Spike aún sentiría algo por ella. Primero que todo, estaba claro que ya NO era el mismo de antes. Había madurado totalmente. No lo veía tan contento y positivo como a sus ocho años de edad. Su actitud había cambiado totalmente a la de un verdadero dragón. Una actitud más ruda, seria y orgullosa. Aquel grito de furia que les lanzó a Pinkie, Fluttershy y ella en Canterlot lo dejaba más que claro. Spike era un verdadero dragón. Un dragón al que por ningún motivo había que provocar. Un dragón de sangre y alma.

_¡ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA!. ¡Si no van a ayudar, limitense a NO estorbar!. _La unicornio recordó aquel grito de furia.

Pero la nueva actitud de Spike no era lo único que le preocupaba. Le preocupaba más el hecho de que él y Twilight estuvieran demasiado tiempo juntos. Y más sabiendo que vivían en el mismo lugar. Jamás lo admitiría, pero un ataque de celos se apoderaba de ella cada vez que veía a Spike y Twilight juntos. Celos enormes hacia la alicornio violeta. Temía la posibilidad de que el dragón que una vez la amó desarrollara sentimientos por la alicornio o viceversa. Además, con lo guapo que se había vuelto Spike de los ocho a los veintiún años desde su punto de vista, Twilight podría enamorarse de él con gran facilidad. Serían las consecuencias de haberlo rechazado hace 13 años. Unas consecuencias muy dolorosas para ella.

_Yo destrozándome la espalda por ti, trabajando muy duro para demostrarte lo mucho que te quería... ¿Y solo me diste falsas esperanzas? ¡¿Jugaste con mis sentimientos y te aprovechaste de mi voluntad?!_

_¡Spike... por favor escúchame!_

_¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero saber NADA de ti!_

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? No me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era al tener a alguien que hacía cosas por mi. Alguien que nunca exigió nada a cambio. Spike lo hizo por voluntad propia. Fui una estúpida en todos los aspectos. Soy lo peor-

La unicornio dejó su almuerzo en la mesa. Había perdido todo el apetito. Decidió subir a su habitación para recostarse un momento. Se quedó unos minutos mirando al techo, antes de dirigir su mirada a un lado de su cama. Encima de su mesa de noche, debajo de la lámpara, estaba algo que la hizo sentir aún mas mal con ella misma. Era el collar con el rubí de fuego que Spike le había regalado el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Lo atrajo hacia ella con su magia y lo agarró con su casco. Se quedó unos segundos observándolo, para después recordar aquel día que recibió esa preciosa gema.

**Flashback: Día del cumpleaños de Spike**

-Espero que sea tan sabroso como hermoso, Spike. Nunca antes había visto algo tan impresionante- dijo Rarity con expresiones de todo tipo.

El bebé dragón agarró el rubí con su mano.

-Vaya, de verdad te gusta, ¿eh?-

-¿Gustarme? Es... en verdad... magnífico- respondió ella, mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules.

Spike miró el rubí en sus manos por unos segundos, para después cerrar los ojos y responder.

-Entonces debe ser tuyo. Esta bella gema estaba predestinada a estar contigo- Habló Spike, para luego poner el rubí en el casco de Rarity.

Rarity no lo podía creer. Por voluntad propia, el bebé dragón le había regalado su gema.

-No sé que decir. ¡Eres muy amable! ¡Ay, mi pequeño Spikey Wikey!- dijo Rarity, para finalmente, darle un beso en la mejilla a Spike; provocando que el bebé dragón se desplomara en el suelo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- dijo la unicornio blanca, para después salir de la biblioteca dando saltos de alegría.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Este rubí fue la mayor muestra de afecto de Spike, y yo solo ignoré sus sentimientos. Soy la peor amiga del mundo. Sin importarle nada, me lo regaló con la enorme voluntad que aún posee. Spike... perdóname. Perdóname por lo que más quieras. Nunca merecí que me dieras esta preciosa gema. Entiendo totalmente tu enfado hacia mi aquel día. De verdad quiero redimirme por haberte rechazado y haber aplastado tus sentimientos- decía Rarity, mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

_¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero saber NADA de ti!_

-Recapacita, Rarity. Spike regresó y esta es tu oportunidad para redimirte. Ahora veo lo afortunada que era cuando hacía cosas por mi- dijo secándose las lágrimas -Esperaré unos días y viajaré al Imperio de Cristal. Así tendré tiempo para pensar en lo que le voy a decir. Con Celestia de testigo, no volveré a ser una malagradecida otra vez. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde...- dijo Rarity bajándose de su cama.

La unicornio volvió a dejar el rubí en su mesa de noche.

-Ah, y cuando tenga la oportunidad, le devolveré esta preciosa gema que jamás debí merecer. Nos veremos en unos días, Spikey Wikey-

**De vuelta en el tren**

Luego de disfrutar de un relajado y tranquilo viaje en tren, hablando sobre las posibles cosas que podrían ocurrir en los próximos días y como las enfrentarían, así como de los mismos Wolves; Spike, Peewee, Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow arrivaron al Imperio de Cristal. Los cinco se bajaron en la estación.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Ahora solo hay que ir con Cadence- dijo Rainbow.

-Estoy seguro de que pasan solo unos días, y los Wolves... Es que es casi seguro de que los Wolves vendrán a meter sus narices por aquí. Y si el puto Xed viene con ellos, deseará no haberlo hecho- dijo Spike apretando sus puños con increíble fuerza, haciendo que sus venas se marcaran en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, Spike. Como se nota que ya no eres el mismo de hace 13 años. Me llegas a intimidar un poco, colega- le dijo la vaquera.

-Lo lamento, no es mi intención asustarlas. En serio. A ninguna de ustedes. Es solo que deseo con todas mis ansias volver a enfrentar a esos malditos lobos. Está en nuestra sangre de dragón el querer sentir la adrenalina de una pelea- respondió el dragón.

-Es mejor que nos demos prisa. Esos lobos podrían estar acechándonos y ni siquiera nos damos cuenta. Sean los Wolves o no, a Cadence le vendrá muy bien nuestra ayuda. En especial la tuya, Spike- habló la alicornio.

-Tienes razón, Twilight. Dejémonos de conversaciones y apresuremos el paso. Mientras más rápido actuemos, menos tiempo tendrán los Wolves para actuar- dijo Spike.

-¡Twilight!-

La alicornio escuchó cerca como alguien decía su nombre. Miró por la estación y se dio cuenta de que era un unicornio blanco de cabello azul. Era su hermano, Shining Armor.

-¡Shining Armor!- dijo ella yendo donde él, siendo seguida por los demás.

-Al fin llegaste, hermanita. La Princesa Celestia le avisó a Cadence de que ustedes vendrían. Lo de esta nueva amenaza parece ser muy serio- dijo el unicornio.

-No te imaginas por lo que tuvimos que pasar. Esto es peor de lo que imaginábamos- dijo Twilight.

-Estos lobos idiotas ya borraron a Griffonstone del mapa. Solo sobrevivieron dos griffos- habló Rainbow.

-Incluso peleamos con ellos. Sigo sin poder creerme el hecho de que las tres de nosotras saliéramos ilesas de esa pelea- agregó Applejack, abanicándose con su sombrero.

-¿Lobos? ¿Y qué clase de lobos exactamente? No he oído de una raza así- preguntó Shining Armor.

-¿Por qué no mejor dejas que él te lo explique todo?- dijo Twilight señalando a Spike.

Shining Armor vio a un dragón de escamas moradas y espinas verdes. Tenía un físico increible, usaba muñequeras negras, botas plateadas, una bandolera negra con una espada en su espalda y tenía un fénix sobre su hombro izquierdo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era que usaba un collar de plata en su cuello con una foto deteriorada de... su hermana. Le resultó bastante familiar.

-¿Tú quién eres, dragón?- le preguntó Shining.

El dragón se quedó callado y de brazos cruzados unos segundos, para finalmente responder con un tono serio.

-Soy Spike-

Luego de esas dos palabras, Shining estaba más sorprendido que nunca. Aquel dragón de intimidante apariencia dijo que era Spike. Aquel bebé dragón, asistente y mejor amigo de su hermana Twilight que se había ido hace 13 años estaba de vuelta frente a sus ojos.

-¿S-Spike...? ¿En serio... eres tú?-

-Sí. Pero antes de que hagas preguntas, te haré un resumen rápido: Me fui hace 13 años por un incidente personal, estuve en Dovahkiin durante esos años que me fui, aprendí nuevas cosas, maduré y dejé de ser ese estúpido bebé dragón de ocho años, regresé el día de ayer, y apenas regresar, tuve que enfrentar a estos lobos que son la amenaza sobre la que la Princesa Celestia le contó a Cadence- concluyó Spike su resumen.

-Vaya, pues que increíble sorpresa. Te ves mejor que nunca. Fueron 13 años muy duros para mi hermana sin ti, Spike. El día que me dijo que te habías ido estaba muy devastada. No paraba de llorar durante varios días. Pero aunque regresaste, sigo pensando que estuvo un poco mal que te fueras de su lado así tal cual- le dijo el unicornio al dragón.

-¡Discúlpame, pero ya te aclaré que tenía OCHO AÑOS cuando me fui!. No pensé las cosas bien porque fui un verdadero estúpido de pequeño y ODIO recordarme a esa edad. Pero créeme cuando te digo que soy alguien nuevo. Alguien que estará dispuesto a respaldarlos en todo momento. Alguien en quien puedan confiar. Siempre. Estoy de regreso... y podemos ayudarnos mutuamente- dijo Spike extendiendo su mano hacia Shining para que la estrechara.

Shining Armor estaba más que impresionado con las palabras de Spike. Jamás en su vida creyó que pudiera existir un dragón con una personalidad que no cualquier miembro de su raza podría mostrar. Los dragones comunes solían ser rudos en todo momento, pero Spike no. Y lo había demostrado con aquellas palabras que le inspiraban confianza en este nuevo Spike. Sin pensarlo dos veces, extendió su casco de igual forma, para así estrecharlo con la mano del dragón. Pero lo que no vió venir, fue el apretón que le dió Spike con algo de fuerza a su casco.

-¡Ouch! Oye relájate, Spike. No era para que te ofendieras-

-¿Quién dice que me ofendiste? Lo hice para demostrarte... que soy de confianza. Los dragones saludamos de esa forma para que sepan que pueden confiar en nosotros. En Dovahkiin es así- dijo Spike, para posteriormente esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

A Shining Armor se le hizo más que evidente que Spike había cambiado bastante. Pero después de lo que le acababa de decir, supo que muy en el fondo aún conservaba un poco de esa actitud que tenía de pequeño, pero sustituida con esa nueva actitud y personalidad de un verdadero dragón. Y ahora había regresado. Se imaginaba lo contenta que debería estar Twilight en este momento y eso lo animaba bastante. Más que nada porque se sintió muy mal por ella cuando la vio después de que le contara que Spike se había marchado.

-Confío en ti, Spike. Gracias por estar de nuestro lado. Por cierto, ¿donde están Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy?-

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué no vi venir una pregunta así?!. Bien, intentaré ser lo más breve y clara posible respecto a esas tres: No vinieron. Pero, ¿por qué?. Porque resulta que frente a estos lobos, Rarity se desmaya, Pinkie no para de reírse de ella y a Fluttershy le incomoda demasiado la situación. Por esas razones hemos decidido venir solo Twilight, Applejack y yo. Las que al parecer somos las únicas de las seis que se toman esto en serio. ¡¿Fui lo bastante clara?!- terminó Rainbow su explicación.

-Vale vale vale, ya me quedó claro- respondió Shining Armor.

-Creo que no pudiste ser más clara que eso, Rainbow- dijo Applejack.

-¡Como sea!. Vayamos con Cadence de una vez- habló Spike.

-Es cierto. Apresurémonos- dijo Twilight.

Los seis se dirigieron al castillo. Mientras caminaban, Spike le contaba a Shining Armor sobre la amenaza que enfrentaban.

-Se llaman Wolves. Están armados hasta los dientes. Son increíblemente ágiles, pero no muy fuertes físicamente. Lo digo porque ya peleé con ellos tres veces. Son liderados por tres lobos negros, y a uno de ellos se la tengo jurada. Pero jurada a MUERTE. El nombre de ese bastardo es Xed. No hay que subestimarlos, ya que como te lo dijo Rainbow, exterminaron a todo Griffonstone en un día- le contó Spike al unicornio.

-Pues tendremos que prepararnos de la mejor forma. Lo que dices parece ser muy serio. ¿Te digo algo? Deberías unirte al Ejército. Serías el mejor de los soldados-

-¡¿Unirme al Ejército?! Jaja, no gracias. En Dovahkiin me lo ofrecieron tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta y me negué TODAS y CADA UNA de ellas-

-Sería un privilegio para tí. Te ordenarían hacer cosas que a ningún otro soldado le tocaría- le dijo Shining al dragón.

-Prefiero luchar por mi propia cuenta. Odio que me den órdenes. Además, las órdenes solo me frenarían- respondió Spike con un tono bastante serio y algo intimidante.

-Calma, Spike. Solo era una sugerencia. No te estoy obligando. No tienes que unirte al Ejército si no quieres. Esa actitud tuya me asusta bastante. Pero confío en tí igualmente, Spike-

Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow caminaban detrás de Spike y Shining Armor, y mientras lo hacían, hablaban entre ellas.

-Si Spike actúa así estando con nosotros, no quiero imaginar lo que les pasó a los Wolves que lo hicieron enojar- le susurró Rainbow a Applejack mientras volaba a su lado.

-No quiero ni pensarlo, Rainbow. Pero este Spike ya no es un bebé dragón- le dijo la vaquera.

-Relájense, chicas. Puede que Spike tenga una intimidante apariencia y llegue a dar miedo en ciertas ocasiones, pero créanme cuando les digo que puede ser bastante lindo a veces- les dijo Twilight.

-Ehh... corrígeme si me equivoco, Twilight, pero, ¿no será que solo es así contigo?- dijo Applejack con un tono algo picarón.

-¿D-De qué estás hablando...?- preguntó ella.

-Me refiero a que solo es así contigo. El beso que te dió en la mejilla antes de ir tras los Wolves en Griffonstone es una prueba de ello. Y se notaba por tu sonrojo que te gustó- terminó Applejack.

-Y ahora más que nunca pareces disfrutar de su compañía. Más que hace 13 años. Se nota a la vista lo feliz que estás a su lado- agregó Rainbow.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Rainbow?- le preguntó Applejack a la pegaso.

-Creo que sí, Applejack. Parece que a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle... le gusta Spike-

La alicornio se sonrojó demasiado por las palabras de sus amigas.

-¡¿Q-Qué...?! No... no digan tonterías. Spike so-solo es mi a-amigo. ¡Mi mejor amigo!- respondió Twilight desviando su mirada de la vaquera y pegaso.

-Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, jejejeje. Pero no te pongas en ese estado, Twilight. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. No tiene nada de malo que Spike te guste. Es más, deberías sentirte suertuda de tener a un dragón como él a tu lado. Se nota lo mucho que se preocupa por tí, y tú por él- le dijo Applejack de forma más gentil.

-Si. Rarity no sabe la gran oportunidad que dejó pasar. Y se nota que Spike ya no piensa en ella. No lo dejes pasar tú también, Twilight- agregó Rainbow Dash.

Twilight no paraba de pensar en como se estaba sintiendo. Recordó como hace unas horas, ella y Spike estuvieron a punto de darse un beso, lo cual provocó que se sonrojara aún más, y que su corazón empezara a latir con más rapidez. No iba a negar que le gustaba que Spike le diera alguna muestra de afecto de vez en cuando como un abrazo o un beso. Tampoco iba a negar que Spike la hacía muy feliz. El dragón la conocía mejor que nadie, la trataba de la mejor forma y se preocupaba más por ella que por cualquier otra cosa. A Twilight le daba igual que él fuera un dragón y ella una pony. Esa estupidez que dijo Rarity hace 13 años como excusa para no aceptar a Spike era lo más absurdo que pudo haber escuchado. En el amor no había límites de ningún tipo. Sin duda, Twilight tendría mucho que pensar sobre cómo se sentía verdaderamente por Spike.

* * *

Cuando los seis llegaron finalmente al Imperio, Spike notó algo que llamó totalmente su atención. En una zona del Imperio, había una estatua de cristal de él a los ocho años. No estaba seguro del por qué habían hecho una estatua de él, pero rápidamente supuso que fue por haber ayudado a Cadence a proteger el Corazón de Cristal del Rey Sombra. Sentía que no hacía falta, pero que igual era un acto muy amable por parte de los ponys.

Todos fueron al castillo, y apenas entrar, Cadence ya estaba ahí para recibirlos. Para Spike era muy agradable verla de nuevo después de tantos años.

-¡Cadence!- dijo Twilight acercándose a ella para saludarla.

-Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar- ambas hicieron su típico saludo.

_Jejeje, no han cambiado._ Pensó Spike.

-Que bueno que están aquí, Twilight. Mi tía nos dijo que vendrían para ayudarnos a proteger el Imperio de Cristal de esta nueva amenaza. ¿Qué pasó con el resto de tus amigas, Twilight?- dijo Cadence.

-Oh, pues...-

-¡¿Esto va en serio?! ¡Bien, lo explicaré de una manera MÁS rápida y MÁS resumida! ¡Una se desmaya, otra no para de reírse y la última se siente incómoda! ¡Creo que nunca en mi vida he sido más clara!- respondió Rainbow respirando algo agitada.

-¡Jajajaja! Tranquilízate, Rainbow. Eso es más que suficiente- dijo Applejack.

-Lo que pasa es que esta nueva amenaza provocó que Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy cayeran en un problema común. Rarity se desmayaba, Pinkie no dejaba de reirse de ella y a Fluttershy le incomodaba demasiado esa situación. Por eso decidimos venir solo nosotras tres. Ah, y tenemos a alguien que sin duda será clave para enfrentar esta amenaza. Alguien que regresó más fuerte que nunca. ¿Verdad, Spike?- dijo Twilight.

-¡¿Spike?!- dijo Cadence con sorpresa.

Cadence entonces notó al dragón parado detrás de las tres Guardianas. Un dragón de escamas moradas, espinas verdes y unos intimidantes ojos verde esmeralda. Cadence no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Repentinamente, recordó aquel día tan triste para ella, pero totalmente devastador para Twilight.

**Flashback**

-¿Có-Cómo que Spike se fu-fue...?- dijo Cadence con impacto.

-Lo oíste bi-bien, Cadence. Spike se ha ido. Se ha ido d-de mi lado- le dijo Twilight con voz quebradiza.

-P-Pero, ¡¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?!-

-La estúpida de Rarity le destrozó el alma. Lo rechazó después de que Spike le dijera que lo que sentía por ella iba en serio. ¡Se preocupó más por su estúpida reputación de porquería! ¡No quería que la vieran con un dragón de pareja! Mi pobre Spike debe de estar tan dolido por dentro donde sea que se encuentre ahora mismo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarme una carta en la que explicaba los motivos de su partida, y en esas palabras se notaba lo deprimido que se sentía a pesar de estar escritas. Se fue de mi lado, Cadence. No pude ni despedirme de él. Ni siquiera sé a donde pudo ir, o peor, si lo volveré a ver si quiera- concluyó Twilight no pudiendo aguantar más el dolor en su corazón, y derramando sus lágrimas.

-Por favor no llores, Twilight- le dijo la alicornio, acercándose a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡¿Cómo no qui-quieres que llore?! ¡Spike era mu-muy especial pa-para mí! Sin él a mi lado, me si-siento incompleta. Lo quería con TODA mi alma. Lo único que d-deseo es q-que algún día vuelva conmigo para no dejarlo ir nunca más- Twilight lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Cadence se dio cuenta del verdadero afecto que le tenía Twilight a Spike. Lo extrañaría demasiado. Se sentía tan mal por lo que estaba pasando la unicornio violeta. Cadence también le tenía un cariño increíble a Spike. Siendo solo un bebé dragón, la ayudó a proteger el Corazón de Cristal para evitar que cayera en los malvados cascos del Rey Sombra. Se sentía bastante preocupada por él, ya que ahora tendría que sobrevivir por si solo teniendo apenas ocho años de edad.

-Re-Relájate, Twilight. Sé q-que esto e-es muy do-doloroso para tí. Créeme, sé como t-te sientes. Lo único q-que ti-tienes que hacer ahora es tener fe y co-confiar e-en que Spike volverá algún día. Regresará y po-podrán estar juntos o-otra vez. Sé q-que así será...- le dijo Cadence con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos de igual forma.

**Fin del Flashback**

El dragón se abrió paso entre las tres Guardianas, hasta quedar frente a Cadence.

-¿Tú... eres...?-

-¿Aquel bebé dragón que se fue hace 13 años? ¿Ese bebé dragón de ocho años encargado de los anillos en tu boda? ¿El bebé dragón que te ayudó a proteger el Corazón de Cristal del Rey Sombra?. Jejejeje, sí. Así es. Soy yo, Spike. Me alegra volver a verte, Cadence-

La Princesa del Amor simplemente no podía contener la enorme alegría que sentía al ver de vuelta a Spike. Twilight tenía razón. Regresó, y más fuerte que nunca. Al no poder contenerse por más tiempo, Cadence abrazó con gran fuerza al dragón, quien inmediatamente correspondió al gesto de la alicornio.

-¡Cuanto ti-tiempo ha pasado, Spike! ¡13 años super la-largos! ¡Cómo has cre-crecido! ¡Gracias po-por regresar!- decía Cadence llorando de felicidad.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Cadence. Fui un imbécil por haberme ido sin más. Soy un nuevo dragón. Un dragón que estará dispuesto a proteger su VERDADERO hogar: Equestria. Og du kan stole på meg for hva som helst- **(Traducción: Y podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea)**

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó Cadence al oírlo hablar en ese idioma que nunca antes había escuchado.

-Que podrás contar conmigo, en nórdico. El idioma de Dovahkiin-

-¡¿Dovahkiin?! ¿Fue ahí donde estuviste todos estos años, Spike?- preguntó Cadence sorprendida, separándose ligeramente de él para poder verlo.

-Así es. Vivir con los de mi raza me ayudó a madurar totalmente y aprender varias cosas sobre los dragones. Ah, y logré dominar a la perfección el nórdico, así que me sé defender en este idioma. También entrené bastante para ser un dragón muy fuerte, y la verdad es que estoy muy contento con el resultado. Pero estoy aún más contento de haber regresado al que siempre fue mi hogar- dijo Spike.

Peewee le carraspeó al dragón.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, es cierto! Peewee, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow y yo vinimos para ayudarlos a proteger el Imperio en caso de que estos idiotas ataquen. No queremos que el Imperio de Cristal desaparezca como Griffonstone- dijo Spike.

-¿Griffonstone... ya no está? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Cadence.

Twilight se acercó a ellos para poder explicar lo que ella sabía.

-Toda esta locura comenzó cuando la Princesa Celestia nos pidió a mí y a mis amigas que fueramos a Canterlot para una "labor importante". Durante el viaje en tren, nos atacaron unos macabros lobos, pero Spike nos salvó. Luego de eso, la Princesa nos dijo que fueramos a Griffonstone, porque estuvieron ocurriendo eventos extraños alrededor de este. Pero cuando llegamos, esos mismos lobos destruyeron TODO Griffonstone y mataron a casi todos los griffos. Applejack, Rainbow y yo solo logramos salvar a dos griffos hembras y lamentablemente no encontramos más supervivientes- explicaba Twilight.

-Decidí seguir a esos malditos hijos de perra para averiguar más sobre ellos. Los seguí hasta unas tierras nevadas, donde hay enormes montañas con infinidad de túneles y cuevas. Montañas PLAGADAS de esos lobos. Se llaman Wolves. Están terroríficamente armados hasta los dientes. Tres lobos negros son sus líderes. Pero a uno de ellos, el que dirigía el ataque sobre Griffonstone, se la tengo jurada a muerte. El nombre del bastardo es Xed. Debido a que habitan por zonas nevadas, seguramente algunos Wolves se encontrarán en el Ártico, y existe el riesgo de que vengan a meter sus putas narices al Imperio de Cristal. Es su objetivo cercano más probable. Pero actuaremos antes que ellos. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Peewee y yo nos quedaremos durante los próximos días y entrenaremos para estar listos en caso de que aparezcan por aquí- terminó Spike su explicación.

-Spike tiene razón. Prepararé a los soldados del Ejército para estar listos ante un posible ataque de esos tales Wolves. Ya hemos enviado tropas al Ártico a vigilar- habló Shining Armor.

-Me parece bien, Armor. Ya entiendes lo de actuar rápido, compañero- le dijo el dragón.

-¿Ven lo rápido que progresa esto? Sin Rarity desmayándose, Pinkie riéndose ni Fluttershy incómoda todo va a la velocidad de la luz- dijo Rainbow Dash de repente.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Por eso vinimos nosotras tres, Rainbow- le dijo Applejack riéndose.

-"Las Tres Grandes" como siempre, chicas- dijo Twilight poniendo su casco.

Las Guardianas de la Magia, Honestidad y Lealtad juntaron sus cascos.

_Creo que se lo tomaron muy en serio lo que dije de ellas._ Pensó Spike.

-Por ahora no han habido eventos de ningún tipo cerca del Imperio de Cristal. Deberían aprovechar este tiempo para descansar. Deben estar agotados después de pasar por todo lo que me acaban de contar- les dijo Cadence.

-Uff, no te imaginas cuantos viajes tuvimos que hacer. Lo único que deseo es aunque sea un día de descanso- dijo Twilight.

-Por mí está bien. Yo diría que mañana podemos comenzar a entrenar. Sí que nos merecemos un descanso. ¿Ustedes que opinan, chicas?- dijo Spike.

-¡Si si si, por favor! ¡Es lo que más quiero!- respondió Twilight con un tono que hacía parecer como si estuviera suplicando.

-Que así sea, colega. Aparte de descansar, puedo usar este tiempo para meditar cómo es que salí ilesa de Griffonstone- respondió Applejack abanicándose con su sombrero.

-Pues yo tengo ganas de ir a estirar mis alas. Estas amigas tienen que estar listas para adquirir mejor agilidad- dijo Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, cada quien fue a descansar por su lado. Spike caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, mientras pensaba en aquella voz que había escuchado después de entrenar en la montaña en Ponyville. Aunque aún tenía varias dudas, esa voz no podía ser una alucinación producida por el recuerdo maldito de hace 13 años. Esas palabras podrían tener un significado en concreto, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

_Guerrero... enfrenta tus temores._

-¿Mis... temores?- Spike trataba de encontrarle significado a esas palabras.

-¡Uy, no puede ser!-

Una voz se alcanzó a escuchar. Spike reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba y se dirigió hacia allí. La voz venía de la biblioteca y dentro de esta, encontró a nadie más que Twilight. No le extrañaba que se encontrara ahí, ya que sabía que a Twilight le encantaban los libros a no más poder, y para ella estar en una biblioteca era como estar en el paraíso. Era una de las muchas cualidades que más le gustaban de Twilight. Más aún ahora que estaba empezando a aceptar que se estaba enamorando de ella. La alicornio volaba de una estantería a otra con una cara de frustración.

-¡¿Tan difícil es hallar UN SOLO libro que hable del tema?!-

-¿Cual tema?-

Twilight se detuvo en seco en el aire, volteó su mirada hacia la entrada y vio a Spike de brazos cruzados.

-Oh, hola Spike. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella.

-Pues venir a ver qué es lo que hacías tú. Te escuché mientras caminaba por el castillo y llegué aquí. ¿Estás buscando algo?- dijo él.

-Sí, estoy buscando algún libro que hable sobre la historia de los dragones. Después de todo lo que me contaste aquella noche, quedé con intriga por saber más sobre la historia de Dovahkiin. Pero parece que no hay NINGÚN libro que hable sobre el tema. Ya revisé CADA dichosa estantería y no hay NADA. ¡¿Tan difícil es para los ponys estudiar la historia de otra raza?!- dijo Twilight.

-Jejeje, tranquilízate, Twilight. No te olvides que viví durante 13 años en Dovahkiin. No creerás que me la iba a pasar con la típica rutina de entrenar, comer y dormir, ¿verdad?. En varias ocasiones me dediqué a usar mi tiempo libre para aprender sobre la historia de mi raza. Fui en varias ocasiones a la biblioteca de Directus y logré sacar un montón de información sobre el reino de los dragones, y déjame decirte... quedé maravillado con lo que había leído. Y aún recuerdo varias cosas que leí. Si quieres puedo contártelo- dijo Spike.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú conoces la historia de los dragones? ¡¿Y por qué nunca me la contaste?!- le dijo ella poniéndose en frente de él.

-En primer lugar, porque quería irme a dormir esa noche. Y en segundo lugar, porque tú solo querías oír qué había sido de mí y lo que aprendí de mi raza. Nunca me pediste nada relacionado con la historia de Dovahkiin- respondió el dragón de brazos cruzados.

_En parte tiene razón._ Pensó ella.

-No te preocupes. Ahora que podemos descansar y no es de noche, puedo contarte TODO lo que estudié. Tenemos literalmente lo que queda del día. Ven, sígueme- dijo Spike.

-¡Qué emoción! No te olvides de NINGÚN detalle. Cuéntame absolutamente TODO- dijo ella.

-Tranquila tranquila. Intentaré no olvidar ningún detalle- dijo él.

_Vaya por dios. Twilight no ha cambiado su forma de ser. Sigue teniendo esa costumbre de aprender todo lo que puede... La sigo queriendo así tal cual._ Pensó Spike mientras era seguido por Twilight.

El dragón y la alicornio se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa.

-Vale. ¿Lista para escuchar la extensa e interesante historia de Dovahkiin, Princesa Twilight?-

-Jejeje, más lista que nunca, mi leal guerrero-

Ambos se rieron de sus respectivas palabras. Spike tomó aire antes de comenzar su relato, el cual no sería nada corto.

**Música:**

**Ace Combat Zero Soundtrack - Prologue**

-Bueno, pues ya empiezo. La historia de Dovahkiin alberga grandes detalles. Como sabrás, hoy en la actualidad existen seis lugares que componen Dovahkiin: Las ciudades de Directus, Asgard y Midgard, siendo la primera la capital. Y finalmente, Muspelheim, la tierra del fuego y los volcanes, Jotunheim, la tierra helada y del hielo y Niflheim, la tierra de la oscuridad y las tinieblas. Solo para que lo sepas, fue a Muspelheim a donde fui a parar al momento de llegar a Dovahkiin. Pero hay que remontarnos al pasado. Hace varios milenios. A la "Era de los Dioses". El dios supremo era Odín, y junto a su esposa Frigg gobernaron Dovahkiin desde Asgard. El poderoso Odín tuvo varios hijos, entre los cuales se encontraban tres de los dioses más destacados. Thor, dios del Trueno, Tyr, dios del Valor y Bragi, dios de la Sabiduría. Estos son dioses, pero si hablamos de una diosa destacada, quien no era hija de Odín, entonces tengo que mencionarte a Var, diosa de los Juramentos. Esta diosa hacía justicia sobre aquellos que no cumplían sus compromisos o juramentos que habían hecho hacia alguien o algo en concreto. También estaba Balder, dios de la inteligencia. La esposa de Bragi, Idún, tenía un estuche donde guardaba unas manzanas mágicas que hacían que los dioses nórdicos no envejecieran. Esto tiene mucho que ver con lo que te conté acerca de que mi generación deja de envejecer a los 25 años. Se dice que debido a que esas manzanas mágicas ya no existen, Idún esparció su magia sobre todo Dovahkiin, alcanzando a una generación de dragones en concreto. Una generación que estaría destinada a hacer grandes cosas. A esa magia la llaman: "La Bendición de Idún". Este pequeño detalle te sorprenderá, pero, ¿sabías que la tradición de poner el árbol en la Noche de la Fogata viene de nosotros los nórdicos? En Dovahkiin se conoce como... Navidad. A los dragones nos encanta celebrarla con un gran banquete de hidromiel, carne y gemas. Para que no tengas dudas, la hidromiel es una bebida típica de los nórdicos. Es como la cidra de manzana, pero creo que aún más deliciosa, jeje. Pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema. Mejor volvamos a donde me quedé-

-¡Si si si, por favor! ¡Sigue, Spike!- decía Twilight maravillada de la increíble historia que el dragón le estaba contando.

-Vale vale, ya continúo. Lo que te estoy por contar ahora te dejará literalmente sin palabras. Créeme, a mí me pasó. Durante los miles de años que Dovahkiin vivió bajo el mando de los dioses, los nórdicos creían que en algún momento llegaría el fin del mundo. A este evento se le conocería como el Ragnarök. Que sería una especie de renacer del universo. Los dioses se aseguraban de mantener el orden en el reino, y que la vida fuera próspera. Pero sus súbditos pensaban que en el futuro las fuerzas del caos sobrepasarían a las del orden, es decir, a la de los mismos dioses. Uno de los culpables sería Loki, dios del Engaño. Y esta creencia terminó por hacerse realidad. El malvado Loki liberó a sus monstruosos hijos tras el impactante asesinato del dios Balder. Sus hijos fueron Hela, diosa de la Muerte, el oscuro lobo Fenrir y Jörmundgander, la serpiente de Midgard. Mientras estaba infiltrado en la montaña de los Wolves, pude ver una estatua del mismo Fenrir. Los Wolves pelean en nombre de él. Por eso hablan nórdico. Pero volveré a donde estaba. En mitad del Ragnarök, en la batalla de las fuerzas del orden contra el caos, el despiadado Fenrir acabó con la vida del supremo Odín. Debido a esto, el peso de la batalla recayó sobre los hombros de Tyr, Thor y Bragi. Sabiendo que tendrían que darlo todo, los tres junto a la diosa Var, juntaron sus poderes provenientes de lo que mejor los caracterizaba a cada uno. El Valor, la Tenacidad, la Sabiduría y la Imponencia. Dando paso a la creación de unas piedras... nunca antes vistas. Unas piedras que poseían un poder exorbitante. El poder más grande que jamás existió en ese entonces. Con sus poderes divinos, dieron paso... a la creación... de las Piedras Nórdicas. Las piedras de los dioses. Cuatro piedras poderosas. La Esmeralda de Tyr. El Topacio de Thor. El Rubí de Bragi. Y el Zafíro de Var. Con la creación de estas poderosas piedras, los dioses volverían más fuertes que nunca a la batalla. Tyr y Thor, quienes siempre llevaron una amistosa rivalidad por ser el dios más imponente, lograrían devilitar a Fenrir, para que así, su hermano Vídar pudiera vengar la muerte de su padre Odín, poniendo fin a la vida del oscuro lobo. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, porque aún quedaban Jörmundgander, Garmr, el perro infernal que resguardaba las puertas del Helheim y el ejército Draugr que sorpresivamente, no era dirigido por Loki. Nunca se supo la identidad del que dirigió al temible ejército de esos no muertos, pero se sabe que Tyr, Thor y Bragi lo enfrentaron al mismo tiempo. Mientras Bragi, Var y el resto de los dioses peleaban contra Loki, Hela y el ejército Draugr, Tyr y Thor batallaron contra Garmr y Jörmundgander respectivamente. Y aquí sería donde ambos dioses darían sus vidas para derrotar a sus enemigos. Un acto memorable por parte del dios del Valor y el dios del Trueno. Con el noble sacrificio de Tyr y Thor, y la derrota de Loki, Hela y el macabro ejército Draugr a manos del resto de los dioses, los dioses sabían que su deber en estas tierras había terminado. Dovahkiin, el Reino Dragón, sería gobernado por nueva sangre. Pero antes de partir, los dioses sabían que no podían dejar atrás ninguna de las cuatro piedras. Sabían lo que podría pasar si tremendo poder caía en las manos equivocadas. Así que se las llevaron con ellos, esperando a que en un futuro llegara la hora de entregárselas a unos nuevos portadores. Aquellos a quienes los dioses reconocerían como verdaderos herederos. Aquellos a quienes los dioses pasarían la antorcha. Aquellos que se asegurarían de hacer de este mundo... un mundo mejor. Estos eventos fueron el comienzo... de un nuevo inicio. El fin de una era. El ocaso de los dioses. Ragnarök- Spike había concluido su increíble y extenso relato.

**Fin de la música**

Twilight había leído grandes y épicas historias en cientos de libros a lo largo de su vida. Pero lo que acababa de escuchar, no sabía como describirlo. Superaba por mucho a cualquier otra historia que haya tenido la oportunidad de leer. Spike tuvo razón, estaba sin palabras. La historia de Dovahkiin era épica, dramática, trágica, misteriosa, etc. Simplemente no sabía cómo describir lo que el dragón le había contado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la corta pero interesante historia sobre esas piedras creadas por los dioses. Tenían bastante similitud con los Elementos de la Armonía. Equestria tenía los Elementos de la Armonía y Dovahkiin las Piedras Nórdicas.

-Que mítica historia, Spike. Me prometiste que no olvidarías ningún detalle y así lo hiciste. Dioses, criaturas mitológicas, batallas épicas, e incluso unas poderosas piedras creadas por dioses. La historia de los dragones es sin duda la más completa. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue lo de esas piedras que crearon los dioses. ¿Eso es lo único que sabes de esas piedras?-

-Lastimosamente es lo único que pude averiguar sobre las Piedras Nórdicas. No hay tanta información de estas debido a su muy corta historia. Pero al menos es algo. Aprendí cosas increíbles durante los 13 años que viví en Dovahkiin- respondió él.

-Spike, ¿extrañas... Dovahkiin?- le preguntó ella repentinamente.

El dragón no vio venir esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Twilight?-

-Es que... me sorprende que hayas decidido volver... al lugar donde hace 13 años tuviste el incidente más devastador de tu vida. Lo que digo es que... pudiste seguir viviendo tranquilamente con los de tu raza. Tener una vida normal de dragón. Alejado de todo lo que te hizo daño...- decía Twilight.

Spike suspiró y se puso de pie.

-No te voy a mentir, Twilight. Estaba totalmente devastado cuando me fuí. Con la idea de jamás regresar. Fuí un verdadero idiota a los ocho años. Mi vida en Dovahkiin me ayudó a madurar, reflexionar y a darme cuenta de que todo lo que hice de pequeño no fue lo correcto. Ahora que tengo veintiún años, me doy cuenta de que he cambiado totalmente. No sabes la alegría que me da el ya no ser ese estúpido bebé dragón de ocho años. Un dragón que no pensaba bién las cosas. Te voy a ser sincero. Sí extraño un poco Dovahkiin. Después de todo vivir con los demás dragones me ayudó a convertirme en el dragón que soy ahora y a reflexionar sobre mi forma de ser cuando era pequeño. Viví durante 8 años aquí y durante 13 años en el Reino Dragón. Pero a pesar de haber vivido por más tiempo en Dovahkiin, Equestria fue la tierra que me vio nacer. Escúchame bién, Twilight. Aunque yo sea un dragón, Equestria SIEMPRE será mi verdadero hogar. El hogar del que nunca debí marcharme. Te prometí que jamás me volvería a separar de ti, y le rogué a los mismos dioses que me castigaran de la forma mas cruel posible si no cumplo esa promesa. Podrás contar con mi ayuda para lo que sea. Cuando necesites algo, no estaré lejos. Te ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. A partir de ahora, dejaré de ser tu asistente, para pasar a ser tu leal guerrero. Un guerrero que estará dispuesto a darlo todo por su princesa. Nada, ni los mismos Wolves me podrán separar de tí, Twilight Sparkle- terminó Spike.

La alicornio en su vida jamás había escuchado tan leales palabras. Ella siempre supo que Spike tenía un gran corazón, pero en ese momento había demostrado que era un dragón ÚNICO en su raza. Un dragón con un corazón puro y una voluntad inigualable. El afecto y el cariño que le tenía parecían haber sobrepasado los límites. Su corazón latía rebosante de felicidad. Una felicidad que nunca antes en su vida había experimentado. Y era una sensación muy agradable. Tal parecía que ya no tenía que pensar en como se sentía hacia él. En ese momento lo único que quería era abrazarlo. Estar cerca de él.

-Spike, ¿puedo darte un... abrazo?- preguntó ella acercándose a él, con lágrimas de felicidad asomándose por sus ojos.

-Los que tú quieras, Princesa Twilight- respondió él, abriendo sus brazos.

Twilight lo abrazó con toda la felicidad del mundo, frotando su rostro contra su pecho y derramando sus lágrimas sobre este.

_Applejack y Rainbow tienen razón. No dejaré ir esta oportunidad como la tonta de Rarity. La oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad._ Pensó ella.

-Gracias p-por regresar, Spike. Gracias por vo-volver cu-cuando más t-te necesitaba- lloraba Twilight.

_Jamás necesité a Rarity. Siempre tuve a Twilight._ Pensó el dragón.

Mientras Spike y Twilight disfrutaban del abrazo, no se percataban de que Cadence los observaba asomada desde la entrada. Una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro al ver esa linda escena.

_Gracias por regresar, Spike. Twilight no era la misma sin ti._

* * *

¿Cómo les va, lectores? Estoy de vuelta después de 2 meses. Lamento la tardanza, pero básicamente estaba SIN inspiración y necesitaba descansar de tanto escribir. Lo único bueno de tardarme es que parece que me salen capítulos más largos y supongo que a los lectores les gusta leer capítulos más duraderos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi historia de los dragones basada en la mitología nórdica, con unos cuantos cambios. Pero como siempre, algo de ficción no viene nada mal. Antes de irme les quería decir VARIAS cosas que pasarán de ahora en adelante y aclarar otras.

**N.1-** No pediré reviews nunca más, ya que hoy en día la gente se muere al escribir unas dos míseras palabras o se les rompe el dedo por tocar UNA SOLA tecla. Dejaré que las reviews vengan de forma natural y ya está. Si llega alguna review en cualquiera de mis historias será solo un milagro, pero ya NO se las pediré.

**N.2-** Mis historias de MLP se situarán en un UNIVERSO ALTERNO. MI UNIVERSO. Aquí varios sucesos de la serie ocurrieron de forma distinta o simplemente no ocurrieron nunca. Aquí existen villanos ficticios que yo creé, como los Wolves. Aquí varios personajes de la serie no existen, ya que algunos no encajan en mis historias, otros simplemente no son de mi gusto y otros son personajes de mierda, pero literalmente... de MIERDA. Y esto va para los lectores o fans TÓXICOS que vengan a tirar mierda gratuita por esto: _¡No se molesten ni pierdan su tiempo, ya que a mi los insultos NO me afectan!._ Mis historias son para aquellos lectores que de VERDAD las disfrutan, aquellos que se emocionan por saber que pasará en los sgtes capítulos.

**N.3-** Si me tardo demasiado en actualizar es porque estoy sin inspiración o simplemente porque necesito descansar. Aunque las razones pueden variar. Les recomiendo que cada vez que suba un nuevo capitulo, actualicen el fanfic de vez en cuando, ya que suelen haber algunas faltas ortográficas y eso me enoja mucho. Por eso releo el capitulo y corrijo inmediatamente esa falta ortográfica.

**N.4-** Algunas de las historias que tengo planeadas son esenciales para que otras puedan seguir, ya que tengo que desarrollar e introducir nuevos personajes, porque si meto algún personaje así sin más y a algún lector le llama la atención, no faltará el pesado que venga con: ¿Cómo pasó esto?, ¿Cómo pasó aquello?, ¿Por qué es así este personaje?, etc, etc, etc.

**N.5-** La razón por la cual decidí darles lanzallamas a los Wolves es porque el lanzallamas es una arma de terror y compagina muy bien con lo despiadados y sanguinarios que son los Wolves. Imagínense, los lanzallamas hoy en día son armas PROHIBIDAS por razones obvias. Provocan una muerte LENTA, DOLOROSA y poco honrosa. Esta arma de terror define a los Wolves como verdaderos asesinos. La idea de morir quemado vivo no suena muy agradable, ¿verdad?.

Y eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, síganme para estar atentos a los fanfics y eso es todo por mi parte.

_Hasta otra lectores_


	9. CAPITULO 8

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**[Gabriel R]** Me pone contento el saber que mi historia te gusta. Eso es lo que me motiva a seguirla. Si te refieres a que ponga la fecha de cuando saldrá el sgte capitulo, lamentablemente tengo que decirte que no hay fechas específicas para cada capitulo. Los capítulos pueden llegar cualquier día. El CAPITULO 7 tardó desde el 24 de diciembre pasado. 2 meses. Es preferible que esperes sabiendo que puede llegar cualquier día un capitulo nuevo. Por último, te pido por favor que CUIDES y MEJORES tu ortografía si vas a dejar reviews. Soy de los que se toman MUY EN SERIO la ortografía. Tanto la mía como la de los lectores.

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

El resto de aquel día transcurrió con normalidad para el guerrero y las Guardianas. Rainbow había salido a volar para estirar sus alas, sabiendo que mañana empezaría a entrenar para mejorar su agilidad en vuelo. Quería demostrarle a los Wolves que nunca habían visto a nadie tan veloz como ella. Applejack por otro lado, había ido a trotar por el resto del Imperio. Seguía meditando sobre cómo había salido ilesa de su pelea contra los Wolves. Pero al saber que mañana se volvería más fuerte físicamente, tenía la total seguridad de volver a salir sin ningún rasguño de su próximo enfrentamiento contra los Wolves. Lo logró la primera vez y lo volvería a hacer. Estaba determinada a convertirse en una pony con cascos de hierro. Twilight aprovechaba el día al máximo. La mayor parte del día estuvo en la biblioteca del castillo. Para ella lo mejor de ese día de descanso hasta ese momento, había sido sin duda el tiempo que había pasado con Spike en la biblioteca. No solo había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar la mítica historia de Dovahkiin, sino que también pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería al dragón. Applejack y Rainbow le habían abierto sus ojos. Sus amigas le habían hecho darse cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz. Y estaba super agradecida por ello. Una oportunidad desaprovechada por Rarity. Una oportunidad que por NADA del mundo iba a dejar pasar.

**Música:**

**Megaman Zero 3: For Endless Fight 3**

El atardecer se había hecho presente en el Imperio de Cristal. Spike se encontraba descansando con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados bajo un árbol a unos cuantos metros alejado del Imperio de Cristal. El escuchar la suave brisa y el calmado entorno era muy agradable para él. No podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan relajado. Parecía que había sido hace años cuando pudo gozar por última vez de algo de paz. Pero daba igual. En ese momento, él solo quería disfrutarlo. Gozar de una tranquilidad que añoraba desde hace más de una década.

En medio de tanta tranquilidad, Spike pensaba en Twilight. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Su corazón le comenzaba a latir con una rapidez enorme cada vez que lo hacía. Aceptaba cada vez más que se estaba enamorando de ella. El estar tantos años cegado por Rarity nunca le permitió dirigir su vista hacia alguien más. Y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, ahí estaba Twilight. Ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. Twilight también tenía cualidades que la hacían única. Era una chica determinada, con gran motivación e inteligencia, y también era... muy linda ahora que se daba cuenta. Spike visualizó la imagen de Twilight en su cabeza. Sus encantadores ojos morados, su lindo cabello azul y sus hermosas alas hacían que su corazón quisiera salir volando de su pecho.

-Ay, Twilight. Todo esto me tiene muy pensativo. Jamás pude darme cuenta de lo linda que en verdad eres. Tantos años cegado por Rarity y más que nada por mi PUTA mente infantil. Lamento a muerte el haberme ido de tu lado. Pero estoy de regreso, y me dí cuenta de cuanto me necesitas. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. Una vez que esta situación con los malditos Wolves se calme, podré decirte lo que mi corazón está sintiendo por ti. Ojalá que tu corazón piense de igual forma...- dijo él, abriendo sus ojos y mirando su collar de plata con la foto de Twilight.

El dragón guerrero estaba con la total determinación de frenar a los macabros Wolves. Y con la ayuda de las tres Guardianas de la Armonía, lo daba por hecho. Sabía que tarde o temprano, él y Xed estarían cara a cara nuevamente. Y esperaría con ansias ese día. La adrenalina comenzaba a correr por su sangre con solo pensar en retomar su pelea con el Wolf, interrumpida por un maldito derrumbe.

**Flashback: Pelea de Spike y Xed**

-Si tanto querías ponerme a prueba... aquí estoy- dijo Spike respirando agitadamente.

-Te lo advierto, sin importar que tan duro lo intentes... no podrás darle la vuelta a esta pelea. ¡Verás las habilidades de un Wolf Beta!- respondió Xed.

El Wolf rápidamente salió disparado por toda la cueva, demostrando su asombrosa velocidad. A Spike se le hacía demasiado difícil asestarle un ataque.

-¡Mierda, es muy veloz!- dijo Spike.

De la nada, el dragón recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su abdomen.

-¡Aaaghh!- el dragón escupió sangre.

Luego de eso, el lobo lo golpeó con una patada que lo estrelló contra la pared. Al momento de impactar, Spike cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

-¡Vamos!. ¡¿Donde diablos está esa motivación que tenías hace un instante?!. ¡Solo eres un maldito DÉBIL, jajajajaja!-

Apenas escuchar esa última palabra, la ira del dragón empezó a crecer. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con su puño y como pudo, se reincorporó.

-Pagarás por eso- dijo el dragón con una mirada asesina.

Spike agarró su espada y corrió hacia Xed.

_¡ZAP!_

-¡Aaggh!- gritó el lobo de dolor, mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Xed mirando su brazo, donde tenía un corte chorreando sangre.

-NÅ ER JEG RASENDE- dijo el dragón detrás de él. **(Traducción: AHORA ESTOY FURIOSO)**

Spike cerró con fuerza sus puños y se dejó dominar por la ira. El suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¡¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo?!-

Spike respiraba de forma amenazante por cada segundo que pasaba. Sus músculos se marcaron tanto que las venas se le notaban. Y de sus fauces salían llamas.

-¡INTENTA EVADIR ESTO!- exclamó furioso el dragón, para luego rugir ferozmente y disparar una super llamarada contra el Wolf.

-¡MIERDA!-

Xed saltó hacia un lado, sintiendo como la llamarada rozó su cola. La llamarada impactó contra la pared de la cueva, provocando una enorme nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó, la pared comenzó a agrietarse hacia el techo y rocas empezaron a caer. La cueva se iba a derrumbar.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Maldito Wolf, esperaré con ansias el día en que retomemos nuestra pelea-

**Fin de la música**

**En la montaña de los Wolves**

**Música:**

**Megaman Zero 2: X, The Legend**

Xed miraba de brazos cruzados hacia el horizonte desde uno de los riscos de la montaña, acompañado del frío viento y la blanca nieve que caía sobre su pelaje. Tal parecía que el lobo y el dragón pensaban de la misma forma en ese preciso momento. El Beta sabía que en unas horas, apenas la blanca luna hiciera acto de presencia, él y un grupo de Wolves bien armados saldrían con rumbo hacia el Ártico, con el propósito de reforzar su base establecida en ese lugar.

-Maldito dragón. Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar. Esta vez no habrá ningún derrumbe de mierda que interrumpa nuestra pelea. Y con este poder en mi interior, desearás no saber quién soy-

**Fin de la música**

El lobo se dio media vuelta y se adentró en la montaña.

Xed fue a asegurarse de que todos los preparativos para la salida hacia el Ártico estuvieran bien. Los lobos pulían y preparaban sus armas y armaduras. Pero a lo que más le ponían su atención; eran los lanzallamas. Su más grande arma de terror. El Beta se adentró en una cueva donde habían cuatro lobos más. La cueva estaba llena de rocas chamuscadas, y en las paredes habían máscaras de metal y guantes metálicos colgados, al igual que unos cuantos lanzallamas en el suelo junto a estas. En esa cueva se instruían los Wolves que estarían destinados a operar los lanzallamas. Una vez los lobos vieron entrar a Xed, se arrodillaron frente a él.

-Velkommen, Beta Xed!- dijeron los cuatro a la vez. **(Traducción: ¡Bienvenido, Beta Xed!)**

-Bien, Wolves. Por si aún no se han enterado, hemos recibido reportes de nuestras bases en el Ártico. Miembros de la manada creen haber detectado la presencia de seres desconocidos merodeando muy cerca de nuestro territorio. Por tal motivo, mi hermano, Aaron, dio la orden de que dirija a un grupo de lobos con el objetivo de respaldar a los pocos Wolves del Ártico. Y ustedes serán parte de esta misión. Mi hermano, Zar, se encuentra muy ocupado administrando la instalación de las nuevas bases en las minas recientemente adquiridas de los muertos griffos y Perros Diamante. Mientras más minas logremos controlar, más metales tendremos para seguir fabricando armas. Saben por qué están aquí. Los hemos traído para ser instruidos en el uso del lanzallamas, nuestra mejor arma ofensiva. Con esta arma de terror, enviamos al Helheim a varios de los muertos griffos, y haremos lo mismo con los malditos intrusos que osen acercarse a nuestro territorio. Deben estar preparados y bien entrenados con esta arma. Pero para eso, necesitarán la ayuda de todo un experto en quemar a los enemigos. En un momento vendrá nuestro mejor Wolf con experiencia en esta arma. Un Wolf veterano del lanzallamas- les dijo Xed a los lobos.

Y tal como el Beta había dicho, un sexto lobo llegó unos minutos después. Era de color negro, usaba guantes de metal y en su mano derecha llevaba una máscara metálica. Los mismos equipamientos colgados en las paredes.

-Nuestro veterano ha llegado, Wolves. ¡Denle la bienvenida... a Kross, el primer Wolf de la manada en operar con el lanzallamas!- Xed presentó al lobo recién llegado.

-Velkommen, Kross!- los cuatro lobos saludaron al Wolf lanzallamas. **(Traducción: ¡Bienvenido, Kross!)**

**Dato: Kross tendrá la voz de Crossbones de "Capitán América: Civil War"**

-Gracias por su bienvenida, Wolves. Tal como nuestro Beta les dijo, soy el primer Wolf de nuestra manada que empleó un lanzallamas. Soy un Wolf Omega. Llevo 5 años operando con esta arma. Y es mi deber instruir a nuevos reclutas asignados al uso del lanzallamas. Primero que nada, cada uno tome una máscara y un par de guantes. Los necesitarán como protección- dijo Kross.

Los cuatro lobos hicieron lo indicado por el Wolf.

-Jeg vil ha en formasjon foran meg nå!- ordenó Xed a los lobos. **(Traducción: ¡Quiero una formación frente a mí ahora!)**

Los cuatro lobos rápidamente se formaron frente al Beta, quien estaba frente a un par de rocas chamuscadas.

-Impecable. Kross, puedes proceder a la instrucción-

-De inmediato, Xed- dijo Kross mientras iba en busca de un lanzallamas junto a la pared, y lo llevaba frente a los cuatro lobos.

-Vale. Empecemos con la instrucción ahora mismo. Primero que nada, ¿en qué consiste el lanzallamas?. El lanzallamas consiste en dos elementos: la mochila y el lanzador. La mochila usualmente está compuesta por dos o tres cilindros. En un sistema de dos cilindros, uno de estos contiene un gas propulsor inerte comprimido, usualmente nitrógeno a presión y el otro contiene un líquido inflamable, generalmente gasolina con un espesante añadido. Un sistema de tres cilindros tiene frecuentemente dos cilindros externos de líquido inflamable y un cilindro central de gas propulsor para mantener el equilibrio del Wolf que lo transporta. El gas impulsa al combustible líquido fuera del cilindro a través de una manguera flexible conectada al lanzador. El lanzador consiste en un pequeño depósito, una válvula accionada por resorte y un sistema de ignición; al presionar el gatillo se abre la válvula, permitiendo el paso del líquido inflamable a presión sobre el mecanismo de ignición y su salida por la boquilla del lanzador. Luego de esto, el chorro de fuego sale disparado hacia el objetivo, llegando a recorrer entre 15 y 30 metros de distancia- explicaba Kross, para después ponerse el lanzallamas en su espalda y la máscara de metal.

-Wolves, ¡¿les quedó claro lo que se les acaba de explicar?!- dijo Xed.

-¡Sí, señor!- dijeron los cuatro lobos a la vez.

-Antes de hacer la demostración, escuchen lo que les voy a decir: como todo, el lanzallamas es un arma con ventajas y desventajas. Las ventajas que pueden encontrar en esta arma son las siguientes: es una buena arma para distancias cortas, despeja eficazmente las grandes zonas, es una buena arma ofensiva, destruye todo a su paso, y son ligeros y fáciles de transportar por un solo Wolf. De sus puntos negativos podemos encontrar que tienen muchos defectos en su mecanismo y a veces suelen no funcionar a la hora de la batalla, deben ser construidos pieza por pieza, por lo que lleva demasiado tiempo construir uno solo, y hay pocos disponibles para su uso. Debido a este último punto, la cantidad de lanzallamas en la manada apenas sobrepasa los treinta operativos-

-Esa es la razón por la cual los lanzallamas son las armas con mayor tiempo de mantenimiento. ¡Son de vital importancia en nuestro arsenal!. ¡Deben asegurarse de traerlos de vuelta en una sola pieza!. ¡¿Entendieron, Wolves?!- dijo Xed.

-¡Sí, Beta Xed!- respondieron los cuatro lobos.

-Pues vale. Aclarado todo esto, es hora de que proceda a la demostración. Pónganse los guantes y máscaras. Los necesitarán como medida de protección al momento de emplear un lanzallamas. Y les sugiero que se aparten un poco- les indicó Kross, mientras apuntaba el lanzador de su lanzallamas en dirección a una de las múltiples rocas de la cueva.

Xed se apartó junto a los cuatro lobos, mientras estos últimos se colocaban la protección.

-¡Estamos listos, Kross!- le dijo el Beta.

-¡Aquí vamos! Brann på målet!- dijo Kross para posteriormente, apretar el gatillo del lanzador y accionar el dispositivo de encendido, haciendo que el chorro de fuego saliera disparado hacia su blanco. **(Traducción: ¡Fuego en el objetivo!)**

La roca fue envuelta por las feroces llamas, provocando una gran iluminación en la cueva que hizo a Xed y los cuatro lobos cubrirse los ojos. Cuando el brillo se redujo, el Beta y los lobos se fijaron, y vieron a la roca toda chamuscada y con algunas llamas menores alrededor de ésta. Kross sacudió el humo alrededor suyo con su mano mientras tosía. Había sido sin duda una total demostración de la ferocidad del lanzallamas. Una verdadera arma de terror en todos los sentidos.

-Creo que esa demostración fue... *cof cof cof cof*... más que suficiente- dijo Kross tosiendo.

-¡El lanzallamas es sorprendente!-

-Lo usaremos como se debe-

-Nos aseguraremos de traerlos de vuelta-

-¡Con esta infernal arma, reduciremos a cenizas a nuestros enemigos!-

-A estos lobos les debió quedar demostrado la capacidad destructiva del lanzallamas. Wolves, ustedes sigan con la instrucción. En unas horas salimos hacia el Ártico, apenas la luna se haga presente. Eliminaremos a los miserables intrusos que se atrevan a poner un solo pie en nuestro territorio. Con esta terrorífica arma, no volverán a acercarse a nosotros. Y si osan hacerlo, los mataremos LENTA y DOLOROSAMENTE hasta enviar sus putos cadáveres a pudrirse en el Helheim- habló Xed.

**De vuelta en el Imperio de Cristal**

Twilight miraba la majestuosa ciudad desde uno de los balcones del castillo. Los suaves vientos mecían su cabello y se sentía muy relajada. A pesar de que su mirada estuviera posada sobre la ciudad, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en algo más. O, mejor dicho, en alguien: Spike, el dragón que tanto le gustaba. Sí, lo había aceptado. El dragón le gustaba, tal como sus amigas, Applejack y Rainbow Dash le habían dicho. Y tenían razón. Se sentía increíblemente contenta de tenerlo a su lado. Alguien que se preocupaba por ella como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Entre sus pensamientos, la alicornio tenía las esperanzas de poder conquistar el rudo y orgulloso corazón del dragón. Spike le había dicho en varias ocasiones lo linda que era y hasta casi le dio un beso. Este último punto era un gran avance. Pero lo más destacado, era que Spike le había dejado BIEN en claro que él ya NO sentía nada por Rarity. Después de aquella confesión de hace 13 años y el ser atormentado por ese recuerdo durante toda su vida en Dovahkiin eran razones más que comprensibles. El haberlo visto llorar, tal cual como seguramente lloró el día de su partida, después de que le confesara sobre el recuerdo doloroso que no lo había dejado en paz por 13 largos años era muy devastador. Twilight haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo a superar el pasado, y así poder ver hacia el futuro. Un futuro del que esperaba poder formar parte. Un futuro al lado de Spike, su leal guerrero.

-Ay, Spike. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto sufrimiento por culpa de la tonta de Rarity. Esa pony no supo valorarte. Eres un dragón muy fuerte, Spike. Lo sé, ya que fuiste capaz de aguantar con ese recuerdo en tu cabeza por 13 largos años. Gracias por tenerme la confianza suficiente para decirme lo que te ocurría. Ahora haré todo lo posible para que puedas vencer tu doloroso pasado, y así poder tener un futuro mejor. Espero poder ser parte de tu vida, Spike. A mi no me importa que seas un dragón y yo una pony. En el amor no hay límites de ningún tipo. La voluntad infinita que posees fue lo que hizo darme cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de tí. Otro ser con esa característica tuya NO existe. Eso es lo que te hace único, Spike. Siempre das lo mejor de ti para ayudar a los que más te necesitan. Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Spike. Prometo devolverte esa felicidad que perdiste hace 13 años, mi guerrero-

* * *

En una parte del castillo, Cadence miraba una foto entre sus cascos. La foto mostraba a un bebé Spike de 3 años, a Twilight cuando era una pequeña potra de 6 años y a ella misma cuando era niñera de Twilight. El solo contemplar aquella bonita imagen la llenaba de una felicidad y nostalgia poco comunes. Era un recuerdo tan distante. Hacía comparaciones entre ese pequeño y tierno bebé dragón, y el fuerte e intimidante dragón en que se había convertido. Spike había pasado por un cambio considerable. Física y psicológicamente.

-Como pasaron volando los años. Hace 13 años estaba muy triste y preocupada, creyendo que no podrías sobrevivir por tu cuenta teniendo apenas ocho años de edad. Pero veo que me equivoqué, Spike. Realmente me dejaste sin palabras. Lograste sobrevivir por tu cuenta y convertirte en todo un dragón. Y no solo eso, también regresaste con nosotros. Todos estamos muy contentos de tenerte de vuelta. Pero está claro que la más feliz es Twilight. Se me hace muy lindo verlos juntos nuevamente- decía ella viendo la foto.

-¿Qué es lo que miras?- preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

La alicornio rosada se volteó y se encontró con nadie más que Spike.

-Oh, eres tú, Spike. Solo miraba esta preciosa foto de hace muchos años. El tiempo sin duda pasa volando-

-¿Podría verla?- preguntó él.

-Claro- dijo ella pasándole la foto.

Cuando Spike vio la foto, se quedó muy pensativo y estático al ver quienes estaban ahí. Cadence, Twilight... y él a sus tres años. A pesar de que era él cuando era un bebé dragón, el dragón no sentía repudio o ningún otro tipo de sentimiento negativo al verse a esa edad, ya que ese Spike no era el Spike de ocho años. El que odiaba a MUERTE y le transmitía un odio descomunal. Ese bebé dragón de tres años aún no se convertía en la versión de ocho años que tanto le repugnaba. Pero debía dejar a un lado los pensamientos negativos. Dirigió su atención hacia Twilight. Aquella potra de seis años que ahora era una preciosa princesa alicornio.

_Ah, Twilight. Quién hubiera pensado que tan tierna potra se convertiría en una preciosa alicornio._ Pensaba Spike.

-Eh, Spike, ¿pasa algo?- le habló Cadence al verlo tan estático.

-¿Ah...?. No, no pasa nada. Solo estaba... pensativo al verme a tan corta edad. Es un tiempo tan distante. Debo admitir que me pone algo... contento ver a mi yo de tres años... y no... al de ocho años. Odio con toda mi alma recordar cuando tenía esa edad...- respondió Spike, poniendo un tono algo serio en estas últimas palabras.

**Flashback**

_Rarity es la pony de nuestros sueños. Siempre lo ha sido. Haríamos lo que sea por ella._ Decía el Spike de ocho años.

-¡Cierra tu hocico de MIERDA de una PUTA VEZ!. ¡Ya no soy ese ESTÚPIDO bebé dragón de ocho años que caía por las malditas seducciones de esa unicornio!. ¡No sabes como me REPUGNAS, maldito enano!. ¡Maldigo aquel INFERNAL día que me enamoré de Rarity!. ¡Odio a MUERTE recordar como me traía babeando por ella!. ¡Yo ya NO soy tú! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! ¡Ahora soy un dragón de veintiún años que ODIA RECORDAR SU PASADO!- Spike le hablaba con furia a su yo de ocho años... Una furia descomunal.

_P-Pero... no-nosotros amamos a Rarity. Yo l-la amo. Tú la am..._

-¡CÁLLATE YA, MIERDAAA! ¡Quiero que lo siguiente que te voy a decir quede grabado en tu PUTO y minúsculo cerebro lleno de MIERDA para el resto de tu MISERABLE vida! ¡TÚ SOLO ERES UN ASQUEROSO PERRITO FALDERO CON APARIENCIA DE DRAGÓN! ¡YO NO SOY TÚ Y JAMÁS VOLVERÉ A AMAR A RARITY! ¡JAMÁAASS!- gritaba Spike con una furia nada normal, para luego desviar su vista de la ventana.

El dragón tenía varias venas marcadas en sus brazos y cuello, y de sus fauces no paraban de salir ascuas. Parecía que nunca había estado más furioso en su vida.

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Odiar cuando tenías ocho años?. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- le preguntó ella.

-Lo que intento decir, es que odio como era mi comportamiento a esa edad. Ahora que soy mayor, me he dado cuenta de que mi mente en ese entonces estaba llena de pensamientos estúpidos e infantiles. Hasta la razón por la que me fui de Equestria era parte de esos pensamientos erróneos. Todo este tiempo creí que el que Rarity me rechazara fue el motivo para irme. Pero he reflexionado durante bastante tiempo y me di cuenta que la verdadera razón para irme a Dovahkiin fue... para madurar y cambiar esa forma de ser que tenía de pequeño. Poder despejar y cambiar mi mente. Dejar de ser un niño pequeño que pensaba y actuaba de la forma equivocada la mayoría de las veces. Y eso fue lo que hice. Ya no soy tan positivo como antes, tiendo a estar siempre serio y más en situaciones donde es necesario estarlo, y suelo enfurecerme con gran facilidad. Características propias de un dragón. Te podría decir que la única cualidad que no he perdido, es hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los que en verdad me necesitan. Y viendo la situación actual que estamos pasando, sé que Equestria, mi hogar, me necesita. Tú me necesitas. Y Twilight me necesita más que nunca...- Spike concluyó su explicación.

Luego de esas palabras, el dragón esperó a que Cadence le dijera algo. Pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de recibir una respuesta, lo que recibió fue un abrazo por parte de la alicornio.

-Como se nota que has crecido, Spike. Da igual si ya no eres tan alegre como lo eras de pequeño. No importa si tienes una intimidante apariencia. Que hayan pasado 13 años no es nada. No sabes la alegría que me da el que regresaras. El día que Twilight me contó entre lágrimas que te fuiste, el corazón se me partió en dos. Yo también sufrí demasiado por tu partida, Spike. Pero Twilight fue la que por más dolor pasó. Su corazón sentía un dolor punzante y jamás superó tu partida. Lloraba como no te imaginabas. Twilight nunca volvió a ser la misma desde entonces. Pero entre tanto dolor, ella jamás perdió la fe. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, el milagro ocurrió. Regresaste a su vida. Te juro que no había visto a Twilight sonreír desde que se convirtió en alicornio. Y tú fuiste el causante de que esa felicidad volviera y borrara todo rastro de dolor del corazón de Twilight. Te queremos como no tienes idea, Spike. No vuelvas a irte de nuestro lado otra vez, p-por f-favor...- le decía Cadence mientras lo abrazaba y derramaba algunas lágrimas sobre su pecho.

El dragón se sentía muy conmovido por las palabras de la alicornio. Lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazo.

-Tranquila, Cadence. Aunque yo sea un dragón de cuerpo y sangre, Equestria es y será siempre mi verdadero hogar. La tierra que me vio nacer-

* * *

El día había sido de lo más tranquilo que pudieron experimentar el dragón y las ponys. La noche finalmente había caído, y el cielo fue adornado con la blanca luna y miles de estrellas resplandecientes. Spike, Peewee, Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow estaban reunidos, hablando entre sí antes de irse a dormir. El día de mañana empezarían a entrenar para hacerles frente a los Wolves.

-Me siento mejor que nunca, debo admitirlo. Hace tantos años que nunca estuve tan tranquilo. Supongo que los días de descanso si que sientan bien. Sobretodo cuando se tiene destrozada la mente...- dijo Spike.

-Yo lo aproveché al máximo. Espero que no sea el último, porque luchar contra lobos malvados que quieren exterminar a las demás razas no es NADA bonito y es MUY agotador- dijo Twilight.

-Tranquilos, colegas. Vale la pena, con tal de darles su merecido a los Wolves. Ya verán que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejarán de hacer de las suyas. ¡Aquí todos somos fuertes!- habló Applejack con un casco levantado.

-Tal vez para los Wolves parezcamos ponys normales y corrientes. Pero NO es así. ¡Somos Guardianas!. ¡Y si esos idiotas creen que podrán poner una sola pata sobre Equestria, se equivocan muy fuerte!- decía Rainbow.

Peewee carraspeó.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó la pegaso.

-Dice que él también está dispuesto a ayudarnos en la lucha contra los Wolves. Gracias, compañero. Tú siempre ahí- dijo el dragón.

-Spike, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?. Es una incógnita que me tiene comida la mente- le habló Twilight.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué tú entiendes lo que Peewee dice y nosotras no?-

-No lo sé. Así de simple- respondió él de brazos cruzados y dando un bostezo.

Peewee volvió a carraspear.

-Eehh... ¿Qué acaba de decir... otra vez?- volvió a preguntar Rainbow.

-Dijo que él tampoco lo sabe- respondió Spike.

-Jejeje, eso si fue bueno- se rió Applejack.

El fénix carraspeó una última vez.

-Vale, que descanses, compañero- le dijo el dragón al ave de fuego, antes de que ésta última se fuera a dormir.

-Bueno, es mejor que descansemos. Necesitaremos estar a tope de energía para mañana. Y yo de verdad necesito irme a dormir. Que descansen, chicas- dijo Spike volviendo a bostezar, para luego irse a descansar, teniendo la total seguridad de que nada vendría a atormentarlo en sus sueños. O al menos eso quería creer.

-Buenas noches, Spike- dijeron las tres Guardianas al mismo tiempo.

El dragón se fue a dormir.

-¿A qué se refirió con "tener la mente destrozada"?- preguntó Rainbow.

-No estoy segura. Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que algo le pasa a Spike. Y no creo que sea algo bueno- dijo la vaquera.

-Es cierto, chicas. Spike está pasando por una situación muy delicada. Hace 13 años que es así- habló Twilight.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Twilight?- le preguntó la pegaso.

-Porque Spike me lo contó. Y decir que su situación es delicada es quedarse corto- dijo ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Applejack.

-Sí. Se los puedo contar todo el día de mañana después de entrenar si quieren- les dijo la alicornio.

-Que así sea- dijo la pegaso.

-Por mí está bien- dijo la vaquera.

Las tres Guardianas se fueron a dormir, al igual que el dragón y el fénix. Estos héroes deberían estar preparados para hacer frente a la amenaza Wolf cuando fuera necesario. Pero lo que no sabían, era que sus enemigos hacían lo mismo, pero estaban más adelantados.

**En la montaña de los Wolves**

Los Wolves sabían que era hora. La enorme y blanca luna lo dejaba en evidencia. Era hora de iniciar su misión. Por un lado, lobos cargaban sus ballestas con flechas. Por otro lado, los Wolves lanzallamas se equipaban con sus guantes y máscaras de metal. Y por último; varios lobos se armaban con distintos tipos de armaduras, cómo muñequeras, pecheras y hombreras, y espadas Tanto. Cuando no quedó nada más por preparar, los Wolves salieron al exterior. 30 Wolves armados, 10 Wolves con ballestas y 8 Wolves lanzallamas. Todos liderados por Xed con Kross como mano derecha. Varios lobos aullaron con solo ver la luna. Estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo. El Beta miró al Omega y ambos asintieron. Su destino: el Ártico. Objetivo: reforzar su base establecida en ese lugar.

* * *

Hola, lectores. Vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo 1 mes después. Pienso yo que uno o dos meses será el lapso de tiempo de cada capitulo nuevo, pero quien sabe. Puede ser más, puede ser menos. Espero que se encuentren bien por toda esta mierda del coronavirus. Yo aquí en cuarentena haciendo ABURRIDAS clases online. Pero ya verán que dentro de 1 año o 2 sacarán una vacuna. Solo tengan fe.

Antes de irme, les quería aclarar algo por si tienen sus dudas. Cuando yo dije que no pediría mas reviews, me refería a que dejaría de poner "dejen sus reviews" al final de cada capitulo. Ustedes son libres de comentar si quieren. Simplemente YO no pediré las reviews nunca más.

_Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, síganme para estar atentos a los fanfics y eso es todo por mi parte._

_Hasta otra, lectores_


	10. CAPITULO 9

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**[N64RX]** Pues bien lo que te transmite mi historia. Se NOTA que Spike es tu personaje favorito de la serie, ya que todos tus fanfics favoritos de MLP tienen a Spike mayormente como protagonista (lo sé porque vi tu perfil). El desarrollo de personajes es una de las cosas en las que MÁS me centro (tal como lo digo en mi perfil) y Spike es el protagonista de esta historia por si acaso. Lo del OST sirve para exactamente lo que tú dices: aumentar el impacto de la lectura. Lo de ponerle voces a algunos personajes que no tienen voz predeterminada y definida es para que los lectores tengan una idea de como serían sus voces según yo en esta historia, como Spike, Aaron, Xed, Zar y Kross. Gracias por tu alago y tranquis que terminaré esta historia si o si, ya que esto solo es el inicio.

**[Slayerbreak]** Pues si, desde el CAPITULO 2 que no has comentado. Gracias por tus alagos hacia mi historia. A mi de igual forma me hace algo de gracia lo de Rainbow y me convence como queda. Lo del romance de Spike y Twilight me lo tomo con calma, ya que no quiero que vengan PUTOS IMBÉCILES a decirme: _"es forzado es forzado"_ y bla bla bla. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: si lo habrá, pero tienes que ser pasciente. Y respecto a lo del lenguaje mal hablado, pues debes ser consciente de que estas leyendo una historia con rating M ((16)contenido de violencia, lenguaje grosero y situaciones explícitas), es mi forma de ser y odio que casi todo sea family friendly hoy en día (con algunas excepciones). Hay lenguaje mal hablado y sangre en las peleas, aunque no han habido escenas de amor... uff. ¿No has pensado que quizas el Spike de la serie no sea así, pero esta versión suya de 21 años que yo creé si?. Si no te has fijado en los detalles de los CAPITULOS 2 y 7, no habrás notado que Spike le dice a las chicas que rechazó unirse al ejército múltiples veces, que prefiere ayudar por su cuenta y le dice a Shining Armor que odia recibir órdenes, al contrario de su yo de 8 años. ¿No has pensado que Twilight y el resto deben estar conscientes de que este Spike de 21 ya no es igual que el de 8?. El grito que les lanzó a Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy en el CAPITULO 5 lo hace evidente. Aquí yo represento a los dragones similares a los Saiyans de DBZ, por ejemplo: serios, rudos, orgullosos, etc. Y Spike, luego de vivir por 13 años en Dovahkiin, no debería extrañarte que haya adoptado un comportamiento y personalidad como los de su raza, e incluso por vivir atormentado por su pasado. Es parte de mi desarrollo de personajes (uno de los puntos mas escenciales en los que me centro). Yo seguiré con la historia y la terminaré.

**[angelmolina056]** Tranquilo, que voy a seguir escribiéndola hasta terminarla. Gracias por tus alagos. Y, ¿en serio dejas una segunda review para responderle a otro usuario...?. ¿En serio...? -_-

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Un calmado entorno rodeaba a los bosques nevados. La nieve caía sin parar y se podía oir como el frio viento mecía las hojas de los árboles. El clima helado era acompañado de la gran y resplandeciente luna blanca. Pero sin previo aviso, el calmado entorno se vio interrumpido por varios lobos corriendo a grandes velocidades. Lobos que cuyo bosque que rodeaba las enormes montañas era parte de sus dominios. Los dominios de una manada.

**Música:**

**NFS Carbon soundtrack - Canyon 2 (game edition)**

Como si de ráfagas de viento se tratase, aquellos lobos corrían entre los árboles cubiertos de blanca nieve. Apenas eran distinguibles gracias a la luz de la luna, la cual se colaba a través de las hojas de los árboles, dándole una muy breve iluminación al nevado y oscuro bosque. Entre la poca luz y la gran velocidad a la que corrían, lo único distinguible de aquellos lobos eran sus siluetas. Varias siluetas negras pasando a toda velocidad entre la arboleda nevada. Una ruta perfecta para pasar desapercibidos y camuflados. Y el ambiente nocturno lo hacía más favorable.

Provenientes de las grandes montañas nevadas: 48 Wolves bien armados, liderados por Xed, el Beta y Kross, el Omega lanzallamas.

-¡Apenas salgamos del bosque, tendremos nuestra ruta despejada! ¡Estos dichosos árboles nos ralentizan!- le dijo Xed al Wolf lanzallamas.

-¡Son entre 10 y 20 kilómetros la distancia que debemos recorrer para llegar al Ártico!- respondió el Omega.

-¡Pues hay que apresurar el paso si queremos llegar antes del amanecer! ¡Rápido, Wolves!- dijo el Beta mientras corría.

Todos los lobos hicieron lo indicado por el Beta. Fácilmente podrían haber incendiado los árboles con sus lanzallamas para abrirse paso, pero se expondrían al fuego y algunos lobos seguramente habrían muerto en el incendio. Así que no tuvieron más opción que aumentar su velocidad y salir lo más rápido posible. Luego de varios minutos, los Wolves habían salido de los bosques que rodeaban sus montañas. Ahora tenían despejada la ruta hacia su destino: el Ártico. Evitarían que aquellos supuestos intrusos se acercaran a su territorio. Y si era necesario hacerlos sufrir, o acabar con sus vidas, no lo pensarían dos veces. Lo harían sin dudarlo. Pondrían fin a las vidas de los que osaran traspasar su territorio. De la forma mas cruel y sanguinaria posible. Tal como el propio Fenrir lo haría.

**Fin de la música**

* * *

La blanca luna y miles de estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno de aquella noche que cubría el Imperio de Cristal. Una noche de lo más tranquila para los ponys que descansaban. Pero no exactamente de la misma forma para cierto dragón de escamas moradas y espinas verdes. Bastaba decir que esa noche no estaba siendo nada piadosa con él.

Un recuerdo maldito no solo podía cambiar a alguien psicológicamente, sino que hasta podía quitarle privilegios que por más insignificantes que suenen, para aquel que sufre por ese recuerdo significarían dar la vida por conservarlos aunque sea por una última vez. El poder dormir sin tener pesadillas constantes sobre su pasado era el mayor privilegio por el que Spike daría TODO por recuperar. Ya habían sido 13 años de sufrimiento en Dovahkiin y ni loco estaría dispuesto a que se repitiera en Equestria... su hogar.

En medio de su tan ansiado descanso, en su cómoda y tranquila habitación, el dragón volteaba tanto su cabeza como su cuerpo de un lado a otro sobre la cama. Quería creer que aquella noche podría dejar de ser atormentado por su destrozada mente, pero parecía mucho pedir. Sus creencias parecían estar demasiado lejos de hacerse realidad. Tal parecía que si no le rogaba a los mismos dioses, jamás obtendría lo que quería. Aquella oscura y callada habitación se convertía de a poco en un negro vacío con voces provenientes de su cabeza. Voces tanto del pasado, como del presente. La mayoría con el único propósito de hacerlo enloquecer. Al igual que en Dovahkiin.

_Yo soy una pony... y tú un dragón. Eso no funcionaría._

_¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero saber NADA de ti!_

_Yo soy Xed. ¡Y soy un Wolf Beta!_

_Spike... por favor regresa a salvo._

_No me iré como hace 13 años, Twilight._

_No saldrás de aquí sin luchar._

_Si tanto querías ponerme a prueba... aquí estoy._

_¡Veras las habilidades de un Wolf Beta!_

_¡Vamos!. ¡¿Donde diablos está esa motivación que tenías hace un instante?!_

_Rarity volvió a desmayarse. ¡Jajajaja!_

_¡Que no me hace gracia, Pinkie!_

_Esto es muy incómodo._

_¡ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA! ¡Si no van a ayudar, limítense a NO estorbar!_

_¡Spike... por favor escúchame!_

El dragón respiraba de manera agitada mientras se aferraba a las sábanas de su cama. Las voces se volvían cada vez más intensas.

_No vuelvas a dejarme, Spike._

_¡Solo eres un maldito DÉBIL, jajajajaja!_

_Spike, no sabes cuanto te necesito en mi vida._

_¡DÉBIL! ¡Jajajajaja!_

_¡Spike... por favor escúchame!_

_¡Spike... por favor escúchame!_

_¡Spike... POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME!_

El dragón se despertó abruptamente al escuchar aquella frase de la cual había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había venido a atormentar. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de que habían sido más de cien veces. Aunque tenía la total seguridad de que se estaba quedando corto. Pudieron ser incluso mas de mil. Spike se sentó sobre la cama con la mitad superior de su cuerpo levantada. Sus manos no podían parar de tiritar. El dragón tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras respiraba de forma agitada. Al momento de posar su mano sobre su pecho, pudo sentir su acelerado corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Una velocidad tan alarmante, que parecía estar desesperado por salir de su pecho lo antes posible. Además, sus pectorales estaban sudados, al igual que su frente.

-Ese recuerdo de mierda está acabando conmigo. No puedo seguir así. Toda esta situación está rompiendo mis limites. No pienso dejar que mi maldito pasado corrompa mi vida en Equestria... y aún menos a los que me rodean. En especial... a Twilight-

Spike se secó el sudor de la frente y volteó su vista hacia la ventana, por la cual se colaba la luz de la luna a través de las cortinas, dándole una muy ligera iluminación a la habitación.

-Sé que será difícil, pero... Haré lo que sea necesario para olvidar aquel fatídico día. No se cómo, pero lo voy a hacer- dijo Spike.

Spike dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama. Sobre ésta, estaba su collar de plata con la foto de su querida princesa alicornio. Lo tomó con su mano y observó la foto de Twilight. En algún momento tendría que cambiarla, ya que estaba muy deteriorada. Esperaba obtener una nueva foto de su preciosa princesa alicornio.

Al momento de ver a la pony violeta, recordó las palabras de apoyo que le había dicho justo después de confesarle lo que estaba pasándole. Aquellas gentiles y motivadoras palabras le daban fuerzas para poder enfrentar el tormento que llevaba persiguiéndolo desde que tomó la decisión de marcharse. Una decisión en mayor parte mala y por otra parte comprensible.

_Estoy segura de que serás capaz de superar ese doloroso recuerdo, al igual que eres capaz de vencer a los Wolves. Eres un dragón muy fuerte._

-Gracias por tus palabras, mi princesa. Te prometo que yo seré el único vencedor en esta lucha a muerte contra el pasado. Lo haré por tí-

El dragón besó la foto de la alicornio.

-Jeg elsker deg- **(Traducción: Te amo)**

Haciendo su más grande intento de no pensar en el recuerdo maldito, el dragón volvió a recostarse, teniendo la certeza y total determinación de salir como vencedor en su lucha a muerte contra eso que a veces solo puede tener el propósito de hacer de nuestra vida un completo infierno, y destrozarla de la manera más lenta y cruel posible: el pasado.

**A la mañana siguiente**

El sol brillaba con un fulgor inigualable. Era como si supiera que hoy era el día en que cierto guerrero y las Guardianas se prepararían para enfrentar la nueva amenaza que acechaba a Equestria. Sería testigo de como unos héroes estarían dispuestos a cualquier cosa, contal de poder mantener la paz en su hogar. En otras palabras, el dragón y las ponys eran... un rayo de luz y esperanza para toda Equestria.

Spike se lavaba su cara en el baño para poder despertar completamente. Había despertado un poco antes que las chicas. Era otra de las muy pocas costumbres que aún conservaba de cuando era pequeño. Al igual que en el castillo de Twilight en Ponyville, el dragón volvió a apoyar sus manos sobre el lavamanos, y bajar su cabeza y la mirada. Las gotas de refrescante agua caían por su rostro, e incluso algunas se deslizaban por su cuello. Con total seguridad, levantó la vista hacia el espejo que tenía en frente. Suspiró profundamente y con un alivio muy grande al encontrarse solo con su reflejo, y no ver de nuevo a aquella unicornio blanca de melena morada que formaba parte de aquel pasado tan chocante. Su alivio fue aún mas grande al no volver a escuchar la malvada voz de ese maldito Wolf, a quien se la tenía jurada. Era hora de pasar a lo importante. Hoy sería el día en que él y las tres Guardianas de la Armonía comenzarían a entrenar y a perfeccionar sus técnicas para las batallas que les aguardaban contra los despiadados lobos asesinos. Todo lo que había aprendido y perfeccionado en Dovahkiin durante su servicio militar, lo aplicaría con sus tres compañeras ponys. Las convertiría en todas unas combatientes. Las más fuertes de toda Equestria.

-Vamos allá- dijo el guerrero, reuniendo todo el valor y la determinación que poseía en su interior, para posteriormente, salir en busca de su más leal y confiable compañero: Peewee.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar al fénix. Logró dar con él en uno de los balcones del castillo.

-¡Hey! ¡Buenos días, compañero!- saludó el dragón al ave de fuego.

El fénix al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, se volteó y vió a Spike. Correspondió al saludo de su buen amigo con un simpático carraspéo.

-Te veo cargado y con la energía al máximo, Peewee. ¿Estás listo para este día?-

El fénix asintió.

-Pues no se diga más. ¡Sígueme, compañero!-

**Media hora mas tarde**

En uno de los baños del castillo, Twilight se arreglaba como hacía todas las mañanas. Se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo. Quería que su cabello se viera perfecto, ya que quería lucir lo más hermosa posible para el dragón de quien estaba enamorada. Sabía que a Spike le encantaría este lindo detalle. Y estaba cien porciento segura de que el dragón lo notaría. Si lo había hecho una vez, volvería a hacerlo.

-¿Quién lo habría pensado?. Yo siempre he cepillado mi cabello por gusto propio. Pero ahora que Spike regresó, sabré que ese gusto siempre será de su agrado. Quiero verme lo más linda posible para tí, mi leal guerrero. Tu presencia ilumina mis días grises y los convierte en los mejores de mi vida- decía la alicornio mientras terminaba de cepillarse.

La alicornio se dió cuenta de lo último que había dicho. Sonó muy poético.

-¿En serio acabo de decir eso?. Hehe, creo que el solo pensar en Spike me hace decir cosas-

Minutos después, Twilight finalmente acabó de cepillar su cabello. Se vio una última vez en el espejo de cristal, para después sonreír. Realmente se veía bonita esa mañana.

Twilight recordó las palabras de sus amigas.

_No tienes por qué avergonzarte. No tiene nada de malo que Spike te guste. Es más, deberías sentirte suertuda de tener a un dragón como él a tu lado. Se nota lo mucho que se preocupa por tí, y tú por él._

_Rarity no sabe la gran oportunidad que dejó pasar. Y se nota que Spike ya no piensa en ella. No lo dejes pasar tú también, Twilight._

-Que linda estás, Twilight. Quizás no seas Rarity, en cuanto a belleza se refiere, pero me alegro de no ser esa pony rara de personalidad ultra exagerada. Con unos sencillos pero lindos detalles puedo conquistar el corazón de Spike. Jejeje, jamás creí que podría tener a mi lado a un dragón que poseyera una voluntad infinita y que me hiciese sentir tan completa. El amor se puede obtener de manera sencilla sin la necesidad de hacer un esfuerzo exagerado. Y eso es lo que haré- terminó Twilight con una sonrisa de felicidad pura en su rostro.

La pony violeta salió del baño y se dispuso a encontrarse con sus amigas vaquera y pegaso: Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, se encontró con Cadence.

-Oh, buenos días, Cadence- saludó Twilight a la alicornio rosada.

-Buenos días, Twilight. Que bonito está tu cabello-

-Oh... Ehh... gracias por notarlo, jeje-

-¿Por qué tan arreglada hoy, Twilight?. Pocas veces te noto de esa forma- preguntó Cadence con curiosidad, aunque en realidad, ya tenía una idea en mente.

-Ehh... Uhhh... Bueno, es que... Es un... gusto personal. Disfruto cepillar mi cabello todas las mañanas. Es parte de mi... rutina diaria, si se le puede llamar de esa forma, hehehe- dijo Twilight algo nerviosa y sonrojándose un poco.

-Está bien. Si tú lo dices, hehe- dijo Cadence finjiendo no saber el motivo.

-Si... Bueno, si me disculpas debo... ir con Applejack y Rainbow. Hoy entrenaremos con... Spike, para poder luchar mejor contra los Wolves. Ok, nos vemos luego...- Twilight se fue trotando, ya que no quería que Cadence se diera cuenta de sus motivos reales por lo de su cabello arreglado.

Mientras la alicornio violeta se iba, Cadence soltó una pequeña risa.

_Ay, Twilight. Cómo se nota lo mucho que quieres a Spike, hehe. Es increíble la felicidad que él te transmite. Se verían tan lindos juntos._ Pensaba ella.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de pasar hace un momento, Twilight se dispuso a encontrarse con sus dos amigas. Les había prometido que después de entrenar, les contaría sobre Spike y la dura situación por la que estaba pasando.

Con Applejack y Rainbow Dash

-Oye, esta Twilight que se tarda. Vete a saber lo que esté haciendo- dijo la pony vaquera.

-De seguro se quedó embobada con los libros de la biblioteca... otra vez- dijo la pegaso celeste.

-Hahahaha, muy probable- se rió Applejack.

Y como si de magia se tratase, Twilight apareció justo en el momento menos esperado por las Guardianas de la Honestidad y Lealtad. Las tres Guardianas ya estaban reunidas. Ahora solo faltaban el dragón guerrero y su leal fénix. Pero antes, la vaquera y pegaso averiguarían el por qué de la tardanza de la alicornio.

-Buenos días, chicas. Lamento la tardanza- saludó Twilight a sus amigas.

-Santas manzanas, Twilight. Ya era hora- dijo Applejack.

-Ni siquiera hemos desayunado. ¿Por qué te tardaste demasiado, Twilight?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Ehh... es que yo... yo... Uhh... estaba...- decía con dificultad.

-Estabas embobada con los libros de la biblioteca, ¿verdad?- dijo la pegaso de cabello arcoíris.

-¿Qué?. ¡Claro que no!-

-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te retrasó?. Mi estómago está pidiendo a gritos algo digerible- dijo Rainbow.

-¡Si si, ya entendimos, Rainbow!. Vamos, Twilight. Dinos lo que estabas haciendo- le dijo Applejack, notando el nerviosismo de su amiga.

Twilight sabía que sería inútil ocultárselo a ellas dos. Por un lado, ya habían deducido sus sentimientos hacia Spike cuando llegaron al Imperio de Cristal. Pero por otro lado, también le habían dejado en claro que contaba con el apoyo de ambas en esta oportunidad que se le presentaba. Así que agarró toda la fuerza del mundo para contárselo a ellas. Al igual que Spike con ella respecto al problema del primero.

-Estaba cepillando mi cabello. Lo he hecho durante toda mi vida como parte de mi rutina diaria. Pero esta vez lo hice con un propósito diferente...-

-¿Y para qué exactamente?. No creo que quieras verte bien para entrenar, ya que seguro que acabarás despeinada- le dijo Rainbow.

-No, no era para el entrenamiento. Suena muy ridículo hacer eso. En realidad... lo hice por... por...- decía Twilight con dificultad.

-¿Por qué, Twilight?- le preguntó Applejack, inspirándole confianza para que se lo dijera.

Con total seguridad, Twilight lo dejó salir. Bueno, más o menos.

-Por alguien...-

Ambas ponys Guardianas se sorprendieron.

-¿Alguien?- dijeron al unísono.

-Pues... si- respondió la alicornio desviando ligeramente su mirada.

-¿Y quién es ese "alguien", Twilight?- preguntó Rainbow con bastante curiosidad.

-Pues es... es...- Twilight decía con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿ES?- preguntó Applejack con impaciencia y un poco de desesperación por saberlo, ya que quería que fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Es... es... ¡Es Spike!- la alicornio finalmente pudo decirlo.

Al momento de escuchar aquel nombre, ambas ponys no se lo pudieron creer. Lo habían oido bien. Había dicho Spike.

-¿S-Spike?- dijo Rainbow.

-S-Si- respondió Twilight sonrojándose bastante.

La pony vaquera estaba incrédula. Lo que al parecer sospechaba de su amiga al momento de llegar al Imperio de Cristal, parecía haberse hecho una realidad. Pero quería estar segura de que era cierto.

-¿Spike?... Twilight, ¿acaso tú...?-

Twilight no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad pura. Una felicidad que nadie mas que su querido guerrero dragón podía transmitirle.

-¿Te... te... enamoraste... de él?-

Con un rubor muy notorio en su rostro y una sonrisa que decía mil palabras, la alicornio solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Con esas tres expresiones, Applejack y Rainbow se habían dado cuenta de que Twilight había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el dragón que regresó luego de 13 años sin estar a su lado. La Princesa Twilight Sparkle se había enamorado del dragón guerrero, Spike.

-¡Yiijaaa! ¡Ya era hora, Twilight!- decía la vaquera muy contenta al ver finalmente a Twilight aceptando sus sentimientos por Spike.

-¡Hehe, creíamos que nunca te darías cuenta!. ¡Ahora que has entrado a la competencia, Rarity no podrá quedarse con él!- agregó la pegaso.

-¿Cómo?. Pero, ¿acaso no habías dicho que Spike ya no pensaba en ella?- le preguntó la vaquera a la pegaso.

-Si, lo recuerdo bien. Dije que SPIKE ya ni le prestaba esa atención como de pequeño. Pero, ¿que tal si ella quiere intentar conquistar su corazón nuevamente ahora que regresó?- explicó Rainbow.

Aquella idea que mencionó su amiga, hizo que a Twilight le empezara a hervir un poco la sangre.

-Ahh, pues tienes un muy buen punto y toda la razón, Rainbow. Seguro que esa modista quiere a Spike. Lo más probable es que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para que Spike se vuelva a fijar en ella- dijo Applejack.

-¡ESO JAMÁS!- dijo Twilight repentinamente.

Esta reacción repentina de la alicornio sorprendió a Applejack y Rainbow.

-¡Guau, Twilight!. No me des esos sustos, hehehe. Un poco más y suenas como Spike en Canterlot hace dos días- dijo la vaquera haciendo comparación entre la reacción de Twilight ahora, y la de Spike cuando les gritó a Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy en Canterlot, cuando le informaron sobre los Wolves a la Princesa Celestia.

-¡Hay que estar MAL de la cabeza si la Rarita cree que Spike, que ahora tiene 21 años, caerá por sus ESTÚPIDAS seducciones!-

Al escuchar aquel apodo, Applejack y Rainbow no pudieron evitar reírse, y recordar de donde venía.

-¡Jajajaja, Rarita, hahaha!. ¡Pues no le queda... jajajaja... nada mal!- la pegaso se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Hehehe!. ¿Qué no era ese el apodo que Spike le dió cuando nos afectó la Broma Venenosa?. ¡Haha!-

Recordar viejos tiempos no era para nada desagradable. Twilight al final tuvo que pasar de estar intensa, a reírse también. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su amiga pegaso.

-¡Jejeje!. El apodo le queda a la perfección, Rainbow. ¡Haha!. Pero no fue la única. A nosotras también nos puso apodos. Fue cuando mi cuerno se volvió flexible, tú Applejack te encogiste, y a Rainbow le cambiaron de posición las alas, Jejeje- dijo Twilight.

-Hehe, es cierto. A propósito, ¿cuales eran los apodos que nos puso en ese entonces?- preguntó la vaquera.

-Applemini, Rainbow Crash... y Twilight Cuerno Débil-

El momento de risa de las tres ponys se vió interrumpido por aquella voz que conocían muy bien. Era Spike, acompañado de Peewee en su hombro izquierdo.

-Vaya, hablando del rey de Dovahkiin- dijo Applejack al ver llegar al dragón.

-Buenos días, chicas. Se nota que amanecieron muy contentas. ¿De qué hablaban?-

-Recordábamos viejos tiempos, muy graciosos la verdad, Hehe. Y... también hablábamos sobre... cosas personales- le dijo Applejack, mirando de reojo a Twilight, quien se sonrojó y volteó su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Cosas personales?. Ehh... pues vale- respondió el dragón.

Spike miró a Twilight, y de inmediato notó lo linda que estaba. Su cabello se veía muy lindo, al igual que aquella mañana de hace dos días.

_Ohh, Twilight. Eres tan preciosa._ Pensaba Spike.

Twilight se percató de que el dragón tenía la mirada posada sobre ella. Esto hizo que su corazón le comenzara a latir con rapidez. Tal parecía que Spike ya había notado lo de su cabello. Y aunque por fuera lo ocultara, por dentro se sentía rebozante de alegría. Su propósito había resultado.

-¡Spike, te estoy hablando! ¡Responde!- le exclamó Rainbow al dragón.

-¿Uh...?. ¡Oh, lo siento, Rainbow!. Me quedé pensativo simplemente. ¿Qué era lo que me decías?- dijo Spike saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre su preciosa alicornio.

-Te preguntaba que donde estabas- dijo la pegaso celeste.

-Levantado. Me desperté mucho antes que ustedes. Pero olvídenlo, ya que recuerden que hoy es nuestro gran día. Hoy les enseñaré grandes habilidades que aprendí durante mi Servicio Militar en Dovahkiin. Las entrenaré para convertirse en las combatientes más fuertes de toda Equestria. ¡Los malditos Wolves no sabrán que los golpeó!-

-¡Ya lo creo, colega!- respondió la vaquera.

-¡Ahora si se viene lo genial!- agregó la pegaso amante de la velocidad.

Un sonido de repente llamó su atención. Todos voltearon hacia Twilight.

-Ups, lo siento. Fue mi estómago, hehe- dijo Twilight algo avergonzada.

-Tranquila, lo tengo todo bajo control. Aproveché de hacer el desayuno para nosotros. Deben estar hambrientas, chicas- dijo Spike.

-¡No lo imaginas! ¡Mi estómago me está matando!- dijo Rainbow por tercera vez, aunque esta vez era un poco mas comprensible.

-No estaría nada mal comer algo antes de pasar a los golpes, hehe. Por cierto, me refiero a entrenar, amigos- dijo Applejack.

-Ya lo sabía, Applejack. No hay que ser un genio para entenderlo. Venga, aprovechemos el día al máximo- dijo el dragón.

Applejack, Rainbow y Peewee se adelantaron para desayunar, dejando a Spike junto Twilight.

-Se nota que no has perdido unas cuantas costumbres de cuando eras pequeño, Spike- le habló Twilight.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Twilight. Creo que se quedaron conmigo las costumbres más rescatables de mi espantosa versión de 8 años. ¿Pero, sabes qué?, es mejor no ahondar en el tema o todas las venas de mi cuerpo acabarán reventando por la enorme acumulación de sangre... O de ira- dijo Spike con una mezcla variada de sensaciones.

_Tienes que ser fuerte._ Se dijo Spike a si mismo en su mente.

Twilight lo entendía mas que nadie. Poniéndose en el lugar del dragón, cualquiera se sentiría fatal por pasar por tan delicada y dolorosa situación.

-No te estreces, Spike. Entiendo perfectamente de lo que hablas. Toda esta delicada situación pasará pronto- le dijo Twilight gentilmente, tomando su mano con su casco.

**Música:**

**Kevin MacLeod - There is Romance**

Las gentiles palabras de apoyo de la alicornio violeta lo hicieron sentir un poco mas seguro. Nadie podía transmitirle tal nivel de seguridad como lo hacía Twilight. Ambos se complementaban de muy buena manera. Se ayudaban mutuamente. Era más que evidente que ninguno podría vivir sin el otro a su lado. El dragón y la alicornio habían desarrollado un lazo mutuo de confianza y afecto. Desde muy pequeños incluso. Y ese lazo se fue fortaleciendo con el pasar de los años. Y ese amor que había surgido entre el guerrero y la princesa lo estaba convirtiendo en algo intangible. Un lazo imposible de romper.

Spike envolvió a Twilight entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Los latidos de su rudo y orgullozo corazón de dragón se duplicaban por el simple hecho de tener cerca a aquella pony que tanto amaba.

-Ojalá que así sea, Twilight. Gracias por brindarme tu apoyo. Si te soy realista, diría que luchar contra el pasado es más complicado que luchar contra los mismos Wolves. Es al menos lo que yo pienso. Pero me transmite una seguridad tan grande... el saber que ya no estoy solo como cuando me marché. Fui un maldito idiota al dejar de lado a alguien que literalmente fue una bendición para mi vida. Tú, Twilight. Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi tan complicada vida- dijo el dragón con un tono algo sentimental.

Unas palabras más que conmovedoras, las cuales provocaron que el corazón de Twilight se acelerara y multiplicara sus latidos. Felicidad y cariño en sus estados más puros. Lo único que Twilight podía y QUERÍA hacer era devolver con todo gusto ese tierno y cálido abrazo. Nunca podría rechazar una muestra de afecto de su amado dragón guerrero.

-No sabes cuanto me conmueven tus palabras, Spike. Lo mismo pienso de tí. Eres un dragón ÚNICO en tu especie. Bendito sea aquel día que saliste de ese huevo para estar a mi lado. Quiero recuperar esos 13 años que no estuvimos juntos, Spike. Es lo que más anhelo- le respondió ella, abrazándolo mas fuerte.

El abrazo había durado unos cinco minutos, aunque para ambos, el tiempo no parecía correr. Solo querían gozar del privilegio de estar cerca del otro. Estar cerca de quien más querían. Ambos se separaron ligeramente para verse a los ojos, pero sin cortar el abrazo. La alicornio se aferraba con sus cascos delanteros al cuello de él, y este último la sujetaba de su cintura. Spike parecía hipnotizado por los lindos y brillantes ojos morados de Twilight. Y combinado con el detalle de su lindo cabello, simplemente lo hacía no querer despegar la vista de su preciosa princesa entre sus brazos. Por otra parte, a Twilight le ocurría algo similar respecto al dragón que la abrazaba. Le era ya prácticamente imposible verlo como el bebé dragón que solía ser. Era todo un dragón. Uno con características únicas. Twilight sabía que tendría que dejar de verlo y considerarlo como su asistente, ya que ahora era más que independiente, era un guerrero muy fuerte, y sobretodo... quería verlo de otra forma. Aparte de encontrarse entre los brazos del guerrero que conquistó su corazón, la alicornio no despegaba su mirada de aquellos resplandecientes ojos color verde esmeralda que desprendian un brillo puro. Twilight bajó la mirada algo sonrojada, y se topó con el collar de plata que tenía su foto. Le encantaba ese detalle por parte de su amado dragón. Su corazón no paraba de latir, como si le estuviese pidiendo a gritos algo. Aunque le diera vergüenza, Twilight también lo quería.

Con una mirada seductora, Twilight acercó su rostro al del dragón. A pocos centímetros, cerró sus ojos, frunció un poco sus labios... y esperó. Teniendo la total certeza de que su leal guerrero le concedería aquello que su corazón tanto anhelaba.

_T-Twilight._ Pensó Spike al ver lo que su princesa insinuaba.

El dragón se encontraba nuevamente en esa situación del día anterior. Spike no podría negarse. Pensaba que no habría mejor forma de empezar una mañana. El guerrero cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los de su preciosa princesa violeta.

**Fin de la música**

Parecía que ambos darían el paso definitivo. Pero, a pocos milímetros de unir sus bocas... la suerte les hizo saber que no estaría de su lado por ahora.

-¡Spike! ¡Twilight! ¡Apresúrense, o Rainbow no nos dejará nada que comer!- llamó Applejack a sus amigos.

Al momento de escuchar la voz de la vaquera, instantaneamente, ambos se separaron y se fijaron de donde provenía la voz. Por suerte para ambos, estaban solos y solo había sido la voz de Applejack.

-¡Ya vamos, compañera!- respondió el dragón, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

Spike volteó a ver a Twilight.

-Ven, vayamos a desayunar- le dijo a ella.

-hehe, supongo. Me muero de hambre- respondió Twilight, aún algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Spike fue hacia el comedor, pero apenas dio un paso, se detuvo en seco y volteó nuevamente hacia Twilight.

-Por cierto, que linda estás hoy, Twilight-

El dragón se fue a desayunar.

Cuando Spike desapareció, Twilight empezó a patalear de alegría como cuando era una pequeña potra. Además, tenía una sonrisa de felicidad pura en su rostro.

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que se daría cuenta! ¡El guerrero caerá rendido a los cascos de esta princesa! ¡Rarity, voy a borrarte del mapa!._ Pensaba Twilight.

Con una felicidad y motivación mas grandes que nada, la alicornio fue a desayunar.

**En algún lugar del Ártico**

**Música:**

**Future Tactics [OST] - Arctic Battle**

Ubicada casi en medio de la nada, se podía visualizar un considerable conjunto de estructuras. Construidas a base de madera y metal, juntas formaban una bien establecida base en medio de tan extenso territorio nevado. Una base compuesta de varios refugios construidos mayormente con metal, con la capacidad más que suficiente para soportar el frío clima, y hasta las mismas ventiscas que azotaran el lugar. También, con un muy considerable número de tiendas de campaña estructurales con fogatas afuera de estas, cerca de los refugios y repartidas por toda la base. Algunas estructuras servían como almacénes de suministros y otras como armerías. Además, en los alrededores se podían visualizar altas torres de guardia hechas de madera. Toda la base iluminada con antorchas. Todo lo antes mencionado, rodeado por una gran alambrada metálica con una única entrada, con una torre de guardia junto a ésta, con un lobo vigilando el horizonte con unos binoculares.

Mientras el lobo que hacía de guardia seguía con la vista posada en el horizonte cubierto de neblina, logró divisar varias siluetas que se acercaban a la distancia.

-¡Varios seres sin identificar aproximándose a la base!- gritó el lobo para informar.

Al momento de escucharlo, varios lobos corrieron hacia la entrada y se quedaron esperando. Muchos esperaban que fuera lo que habían solicitado el día anterior.

-¿Seguro que no los puedes identificar?- le preguntó uno de ellos al lobo de la torre.

-¡Negativo! ¡Pero se aproximan a la base!- respondió.

-Ningún ser se acercaría a una de nuestras bases con tal seguridad-

Alrededor de unos tres minutos de espera y las desconocidas siluetas llegaron a la entrada. Se trataban de los tan ansiados refuerzos que los lobos habían solicitado a su líder, Aaron.

-Creo que podemos decir que ya llegaron por quienes lloraban, Wolves- dijo Xed de brazos cruzados.

-Velkommen, Beta Xed!- saludaron los Wolves al hermano de su líder. **(Traduccion: ¡Bienvenido, Beta Xed!)**

-Agradezco la cordial bienvenida, Wolves. Tuvimos que detenernos ayer en la noche a reponer fuerzas y continuar hoy en la mañana-

-No es fácil correr con un lanzallamas en la espalda. A pesar de que estén diseñados para que un solo Wolf lo transporte, eso no lo aligera- habló Kross.

-Como sea, hermano. ¡Wolves, vayan a organizarse! ¡Ahora!- les ordenó el Beta a los 48 Wolves que venían con él y Kross.

Los Wolves hicieron lo indicado por el Beta y entraron a la base.

-Lo que te voy a decir seguro te interesará, Xed. ¿Recuerdas que reportamos a unos "supuestos" seres desconocidos merodeando por nuestro territorio?- dijo un lobo.

-Así es- respondió Xed.

-Pues estábamos en lo cierto. Un grupo de nuestros Wolves entró en combate con ellos. Uno de los nuestros resultó herido levemente en el brazo. Pero gracias a eso, logramos capturarlos y retenerlos hasta que ustedes llegaran. Seguro querrás ver lo que nos encontramos-

El lobo, Xed y Kross entraron a la base y fueron guiados por el primero hacia donde tenían a los intrusos capturados. Cuando llegaron, un grupo de cinco Wolves los estaban rodeando.

-No merecen piedad-

-¡Su asquerosa raza es inútil!-

-Estaban en NUESTRO territorio-

-Hva skjer her?!- habló Xed al llegar. **(Traducción: ¡¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?!)**

Los cinco Wolves detuvieron los insultos, se hicieron a un lado y dejaron ver a los intrusos. El Beta se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de tres unicornios con armaduras.

-¡¿Y estos de donde salieron?!- preguntó Xed.

-Vinieron desde el norte. Nos atacaron apenas nos vieron. Terminamos con uno de los nuestros herido levemente en el brazo, producto de un rayo de magia-

-¡Mierda! ¡Creí que no tendría NADA que ver con ponys desde Griffonstone!-

Xed se acercó a los unicornios.

-Hay que tener las agallas bien puestas para entrar en nuestro territorio. Pero hay que estar mal de la puta cabeza para intentar atacarnos. ¡¿Quienes son y de dónde diablos vinieron?!- interrogó Xed a uno de ellos.

El unicornio se quedo callado y sin dirigirle la mirada al Wolf.

-¿Te crees muy duro por no decir nada?. ¡Los ponys no son duros! ¡Son simples mulas de carga! ¡Responde!-

-Piérdete- le dijo a secas el pony.

Inmediatamente, Xed golpeó con un puñetazo al unicornio, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Acto seguido, lo agarró del cuello y con su mano libre generó electricidad, fruto del poder que le dió su hermano, Aaron.

-Más te vale que empieces a colaborar, escoria-

El unicornio fue rápidamente intimidado por el Beta.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Somos soldados provenientes del Imperio de Cristal, en Equestria!-

-¿Imperio de Cristal?. Ahh. Si, he oido sobre ese lugar. Pero me importa una reverenta mierda conocerlo- dijo Xed.

-¡Podríamos atacarlo!- sugirió uno de los lobos.

-¡Para tu caballo, Wolf!- dijo Xed.

-Quizás seamos la segunda raza más poderosa del mundo, pero aún no estamos en condiciones y mucho menos descerebrados para desatar un conflicto a gran escala. Ni siquiera contra los míseros ponys. Atacamos en el momento PRECISO. Damos JUSTO en el objetivo. Ahora nuestros planes consisten en ir construyendo de a poco nuestro tan soñado imperio- agregó el Beta.

-Pero, Xed...-

-¡Ya he dicho!-

-¡Suéltanos, lobo!- exigió uno de los tres ponys.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos, Xed?- preguntó un lobo.

Al Beta de pronto le vino una idea a la cabeza. Una sádica idea. Volteó su mirada hacia Kross y sonrió macabramente, para después decir una sola palabra.

-Lanzallamas-

Los Wolves agarraron a los ponys y los llevaron a rastras a una zona abierta. Una vez allí, los tiraron al suelo. Xed miró a Kross y con solo asentir con la cabeza, Kross procedió. El Omega apuntó su lanzallamas a los ponys.

-¡Nos rendimos!-

-¡No, por favor!-

-¡No! ¡Alto!

Pero las súplicas de los soldados no iban a ser escuchadas por los Wolves. Kross apretó el gatillo, se accionó el dispositivo de encendido, y un feroz e infernal chorro de fuego salió disparado.

-¡AAAHHHRRGG!-

-¡AAAHHHH!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHRGGG!-

Xed veía de brazos cruzados como los ponys se retorcían del dolor, envueltos por las llamas. Lo disfrutaba al igual que lo hacía su hermana cada vez que mataba. Sobraban las palabras para decir que le había pegado esa sensación de satisfacción a causa de hacer sufrir a sus enemigos.

-Disfruten de su miserable nueva vida en Helhaim-

* * *

Como les va, lectores. Uy, casi 2 meses desde la ultima actualización. Lamento la tardanza pero es que estaba planificando mis futuros proyectos y dirección de esta historia, y _"Age of Empires: The Rise of Rome"_, _"Call of duty: World at War"_ y _"Golden Sun 1"_ me quitaron bastante tiempo xD. Pero una promesa es una promesa y no los iba a dejar sin capitulo nuevo. Y no me hago responsable si traumé a alguien con la escena final de éste capítulo xD.

Les quería comentar que pensé en empezar una pequeña interacción con ustedes, ya que hablar con los lectores que disfrutan lo que hago me agrada bastante (tal como lo digo en mi perfil). Podríamos hablar de MLP de la siguiente forma: yo les dejaré cierta pregunta aquí mismo al final y ustedes me responden en las reviews. Me encantaría conocer opiniones suyas e interactuar más que nada. Bueno, si a ustedes les agrada mi idea claro.

**PREGUNTA:**

**Según su opinión, ¿cual ha sido el peor villano de MLP y por qué?**

_Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, síganme para estar atentos y eso es todo por mi parte._

_Hasta otra, lectores._


	11. CAPITULO 10

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**[N64RX]** Supongo que mientras no te haya traumado, todo bien xD. Muy buen argumento para dar tu opinión sobre cual consideras el peor villano de todo MLP. Es lo mejor que se podría decir para reforzar la opinión de uno. Esas preguntas tendrán el único propósito de conocer la opinión de otros usuarios, nada más. Una de las razones por las que me pongo a jugar videojuegos es para descansar, ya que escribir una buena historia no es nada sencillo y lleva su tiempo. En especial cuando quieres que tanto la ortografía, el desarrollo y dirección salgan bien. Hay que ser paciente, ya que me toma entr meses sacar un nuevo capítulo. SALUDOS igualmente para ti, amigo. Parece que encontré otro seguidor destacado :).

**[angelmolina056]** ¿De qué estas hablando, amigo?. No tengo ninguna lista de ningún tipo. Spike usa una espada la cual es la misma que la Dragon Sword de World of Warcraft. Búscala en Google Imágenes y verás su increíble diseño. Y en cuanto a lo de poderes... tienes que seguir leyendo y ser pasciente. Solo puedo decirte eso.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Un dragón guerrero. Tres Guardianas de la Armonía. La raza Wolf al acecho. Un único propósito: proteger Equestria. Con el entrenamiento que él mismo recibió durante su servicio militar de 4 años en Dovahkiin, Spike convertiría a Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow en las ponys combatientes más fuertes de toda Equestria. Desde el punto de vista de Spike, las tres Guardianas poseían un gran potencial en su interior, en espera de ponerse a prueba. Y con los malditos Wolves posicionándose en el mapa, sería la oportunidad perfecta para que las Guardianas de la Magia, Honestidad y Lealtad lo dieran todo por su tierra. Solo era cuestión de pulir al máximo ese potencial.

Después de un disfrutable desayuno que los cargó de energía, acordaron ir a una zona abierta y alejada del Imperio de Cristal. Pero antes, descansaron durante una hora entera, más que nada para reposar. Una vez pasada la hora, Spike, Peewee, Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow salieron del castillo.

-¿Ahora hacia donde, amigos?- preguntó la vaquera, apenas se encontraron a las afueras del castillo.

-Cualquier zona lo más abierta posible. Una zona cerrada como esta limitaría demasiado el entrenamiento. Y eso es algo que no queremos. Ustedes solo síganme, compañeras- dijo Spike mientras extendía sus alas.

-Te seguimos, Spike- dijo Twilight.

-¡Ya se ha dicho!- agregó Rainbow.

Peewee carraspeó en forma de respuesta a su amigo dragón del alma.

Sin nada más que agregar, todos se pusieron en marcha. Debido a que Applejack era la única que no podía volar, Spike se ofreció a llevarla sobre su espalda. Una vez más, mostrando la enorme voluntad que caracterizaba al dragón. Y siendo una de las virtudes que a Twilight más le encantaban de su amado dragón guerrero.

Una vez que Spike vió que se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados del Imperio de Cristal, y con un espacio más que extenso, decidió que era el lugar perfecto para entrenar sin la preocupación de molestar o herir accidentalmente a algún habitante del Imperio.

-Esta distancia es más que suficiente. Aquí podremos entrenar sin ningún inconveniente- dijo Spike, para después descender junto al resto.

-Pues déjame decirte que la vista era magnífica desde allá arriba, colega, hehe- inquirió Applejack.

-Suerte la nuestra al tener toda esta zona para nosotros. No quiero que nadie salga herido por algún error mío- dijo Spike mirando todo el extenso terreno.

-¿Por qué lo dices, colega?. Sé que serías incapaz de lastimar a alguien- le habló la vaquera.

-Spike me contó que cuando entrena suele destruir varias cosas a su alrededor. Por eso tomó las precausiones necesarias y nos trajo hasta aquí- explicó Twilight.

-Gracias por adelantarte, Twilight. Entiendes casi de forma instantánea lo que suelo hablar- dijo Spike.

-De nada, Spike, hehe- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pues creo que no habrá motivos para preocuparse. Estamos solo nosotros cinco aquí y no hay absolutamente nada que destruir- dijo Rainbow.

El fénix le carraspeó a la pegaso.

-¿Eh?. ¿Me dijiste algo, Peewee?- preguntó ella.

-Te dijo que gracias por incluirlo a él también cuando nos nombraste a los cinco- dijo Spike.

-Jeje. De nada, supongo- dijo ella.

-Pues vale. Antes de nada, hay algo que debemos tener en mente en TODO momento si queremos ser los vencedores en las peleas que nos aguardan- dijo el dragón.

-¿Y qué sería, Spike?- le preguntó Twilight.

-Las habilidades de nuestros enemigos- respondió el guerrero.

-Muy buen punto- dijo la pegaso celeste.

-Twilight, ¿recuerdas que durante nuestro viaje en tren me preguntaste si tuve dificultades para luchar contra los Wolves?- le preguntó Spike a la alicornio.

-Si, lo recuerdo- respondió ella.

-Vale. Las pondré al corriente en ese caso. Cuando me infiltré en esas montañas, me ví obligado a luchar contra los Wolves si quería tener alguna oportunidad de salir de ahí. Desde ya les voy a decir que los Wolves... saben dar duras peleas a sus enemigos. Son fuertes, pero no son nada del otro mundo, así que relájense. Se destacan por ser muy veloces y hacer ataques casi inaludibles e impredecibles. Lo que más usan para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo son sus garras. Son casi o igual de filosas que las de un dragón, y pueden provocar cortes bastante graves y dolorosos. Lo digo por experiencia propia. Tengan esto en mente a toda hora, chicas. Lograron herirme bastante, aún cuando la piel de los dragones es acorazada y bastante dura de atravesar-

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Twilight recordó como estaba Spike cuando lo encontró inconsciente afuera del castillo en Ponyville. Le dolía muy fuerte el solo recordar aquella dolorosa imagen de él tirado en el suelo con cortes llenos de sangre en sus brazos y abdomen.

-Te creemos, colega. Estabas muy mal cuando te encontramos inconsciente en Ponyville. Y con heridas y todo, lograste regresar de esa misión suicida. Realmente estaba sorprendida, Spike- habló Applejack.

Spike recordó como logró regresar a Ponyville, a pesar del cansancio, el dolor y los múltiples cortes llenos de sangre.

**Flashback: Spike regresando a Ponyville de su misión**

Luego de una agonizante hora de vuelo, Spike logró divisar el pueblo de Ponyville a la distancia. Ignorando totalmente el dolor, el cansancio y sus heridas cubiertas de sangre, el dragón hizo uso de sus últimas fuerzas para seguir y finalmente aterrizar frente al castillo de Twilight.

-De algún modo lo logré. Pero... ya no puedo... continuar...- tambaleándose y con sus fuerzas al cero, el dragón cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra, y finalmente, se desplomó sobre ésta.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Tenía que regresar. Era de vital importancia todo lo que pudiera saber sobre los Wolves. Además, no iba a romper esa promesa que le hice a Twilight- dijo él mirando sus brazos y abdomen, donde aún tenía las marcas ligeramente visibles de los cortes.

-Lamento de verdad que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Spike. Arriesgaste tu vida con tal de ayudarnos a proteger nuestro hogar- dijo Twilight con mucha preocupación por la vida de su dragón.

-Tú lo dijiste, Twilight. Nuestro hogar. Porque Equestria también es mi hogar. La tierra donde nací. ¡Y juntos lo vamos a proteger!- le dijo Spike con su puño derecho en alto.

-¡Esa es la actitud, Spike! ¡La actitud que todos debemos tener en este momento! ¡Determinación! ¡Los Wolves no podrán lidiar con la pegaso más veloz de toda Equestria! ¡Oh sí!- decía Rainbow con una motivación un poco exagerada.

-Haz a un lado el orgullo, Rainbow. No te confíes. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que eres la pegaso más veloz que hemos conocido, pero el exceso de confianza solo te llevará a la derrota y créeme... los Wolves no se apiadarán de NADIE- le dijo Spike.

-Spike tiene razón, Rainbow. ¿No recuerdas toda esa masacre que vimos en Griffonstone cuando buscábamos griffos supervivientes?. Quiero sacarme esas sangrientas imágenes de la cabeza. Jamás había visto algo así- le dijo Applejack a Rainbow mientras se abanicaba con su sombrero.

-No me lo recuerdes. Qué horror, en serio- Twilight estaba de acuerdo con su amiga vaquera.

Rainbow recordó la cruel masacre de Griffonstone. Casas destruidas e incendiadas, cadáveres llenos de sangre y hasta algunos habían sido... desmembrados. Patas, cabezas, etc. Todo lo anterior lo pudo ver cuando intentó buscar supervivientes junto a Twilight y Applejack. Un búsqueda lamentablemente fallida. Aquellas cruentas imágenes la hacían ver que se trataba de una despiadada demostración de las sanguinarias tácticas de los Wolves.

-Ahora que lo dices... tienes razón, Spike. Hay que ser bien sensato para enfrentar una situación como ésta. Si de verdad nosotras tres somos las que se toman esta amenaza en serio, a diferencia de Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy, entonces hay que actuar como tales. Y eso es lo que quiero hacer. Se los prometo, amigos. Voy a actuar con la seriedad necesaria cuando se requiera. No por nada somos "Las Tres Grandes", chicas- respondió ella.

-Ahora caes en la situación, Rainbow. De verdad que eres genial- le dijo Applejack a la pegaso.

-Eres vital para nuestro equipo, Rainbow. Jamás pienses lo contrario- agregó Twilight.

-Así se hace, Rainbow. Eso es ser prudente, compañera- dijo el dragón.

-Guau, hehe. Gracias de verdad, amigos. Son los mejores- respondió ella, bastante conmovida por sus palabras.

Peewee le carraspeó a Spike.

-Tienes razón, compañero. Mejor empezamos de una vez. Primero que nada, nuestro equipo tiene una muy buena variedad de habilidades. Fuerza, velocidad y poder. Y ustedes tres juntas compaginan de manera espectacular, chicas. Applejack posee una fuerza sorprendente, Rainbow destaca por su asombrosa velocidad y Twilight sabe sacarle provecho a su magia- dijo Spike.

-Años de recolectar manzanas dan sus frutos, colega. Y créeme cuando te digo que estos cascos son de hierro puro- dijo la vaquera.

-Estas amigas mías siempre están listas para la acción. Y me ayudarán a dejar en segundo lugar a los Wolves- dijo la pegaso mostrando sus alas.

-Tienes razón, Spike. Mi propia magia me llega a sorprender. Me imagino que otras cosas podría llegar a hacer- dijo la alicornio.

-Siempre tengan fé en ustedes mismas, chicas. Deben tener siempre la seguridad de que pueden hacerlo si se lo proponen. Las tres albergan un enorme potencial en su interior. Yo lo sé. Me lo demostraron cuando pelearon a mi lado en Griffonstone. Lo único que hace falta es pulir al máximo ese potencial. Y es por eso por lo que estamos aquí. Para demostrar que ustedes son las tres grandes que yo sé que son- dijo el dragón a las tres ponys.

-¿Y qué es lo que haremos primero, Spike?- le preguntó Rainbow al dragón.

-Me centraré en sus habilidades más destacadas, chicas. Les mostraré factores que por más simples que parezcan, pueden influir de gran manera si los combinan con sus habilidades en una pelea mano a mano. Los mismos que me enseñaron en el servicio militar, ahora yo se los enseñaré a ustedes. ¡Applejack!-

-¿Si?- dijo la vaquera.

-Dime una cosa: cuando recolectas manzanas, ¿sientes algo de dolor en tus cascos cuando golpeas los árboles?- preguntó el guerrero.

La vaquera se sorprendió por la pregunta. Spike parecía haber intuido precisamente bien.

-Pues... la verdad sí. No te voy a mentir- respondió ella.

-¿Y alguna vez te has preguntado el por qué?- dijo Spike.

-Algunas veces. Y aún no conozco el motivo- dijo ella.

-Pues te voy a decir a que se debe. Se debe a que la fuerza con la que golpeas los árboles, la aplicas al golpe... pero no a tus cascos. Eso es lo que te provoca el dolor al momento en que golpeas los árboles- dijo él.

-¿Que no aplico fuerza... a mis cascos?. ¿Que quieres decir, colega?- preguntó ella.

-Te enseñaré. Acércate- le indicó el dragón.

Applejack se acercó a Spike y se puso frente a él. Entonces, el dragón puso su antebrazo ante ella.

-Pon tu casco sobre mi antebrazo- indicó él.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó ella confusa.

-Tú solo hazlo-

Aún estando confusa, la vaquera simplemente se limitó a hacer lo que el guerrero le indicó.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó ella teniendo su casco posado sobre el antebrazo del dragón.

-¿Ves que mi brazo se encuentra en estado normal?. Lo sientes- le dijo él.

-Si, supongo...- dijo Applejack, aún estando algo confusa.

-Ahora fíjate bien-

El dragón aplicó fuerza a su antebrazo, y al momento de hacerlo, varias venas se le habían marcado y quedaron a la vista. Pero eso no era lo importante. A diferencia de hace un momento, Applejack pudo sentir que el brazo de Spike se había endurecido bastante.

-¿Te das cuenta de que ahora mi brazo está mas fuerte?-

-Si, y bastante la verdad- la pony estaba asombrada con la musculatura que había adquirido el brazo del dragón.

-Pues se debe a que apliqué fuerza sobre él. El factor de la fuerza aplicada sobre tu cuerpo es muy útil. Cuando aplicas fuerza a alguna parte de tu cuerpo, aumentarás tu resistencia y te dará mejor capacidad ya sea para golpear, ya que esto aumentará la potencia de ese golpe, reducir el dolor que te pueda provocar ese golpe que efectuaste o amortiguar el impacto de uno incluso. Si intentas atacar a tu enemigo sin aplicar fuerza a tus cascos, los golpes terminarán haciéndote más daño a tí que a tu enemigo. Y al poseer una gran fuerza física, tú eres a la que más puede beneficiar este factor- explicó Spike a la pony vaquera.

-Pues nunca lo había pensado, Spike. Tienes razón. Estoy segura de que este nuevo factor me puede ayudar tanto en batalla como en mi vida diaria. Podré poner a prueba estos cascos de hierro tanto con los Wolves como las manzanas, jeje- dijo ella.

-Si es así, pues creo que le dolerá mas a los Wolves que a las manzanas. Es lo que yo pienso- habló Rainbow.

-Hehe, no eres la única, Rainbow. Concuerdo contigo- agregó Twilight.

-Pues no se diga más. Inténtalo, compañera. Aplica fuerza a tus cascos y notarás la diferencia- le dijo Spike.

Applejack hizo lo que dijo el dragón. Al momento de aplicar fuerza a sus cascos, pudo sentirlos de una manera distinta. Se sentían más resistentes. Era una sensación algo rara, pero a pesar de todo, estaba segura de que valdría la pena. Todo lo que el dragón le explicó sobre la aplicación de fuerza a su cuerpo valdría la pena.

-¿Lo notas ahora, Applejack?- le preguntó Spike.

-Claro que sí. Mis cascos se sienten mas fuertes de lo normal. Es una sensación algo rara la verdad, pero si lo que me dices es cierto y esto me proporcionará grandes ventajas, entonces valdrá la pena. Me aseguraré de tener este factor en mente- respondió ella.

-En ese caso, tendrás que comprobarlo ahora mismo, compañera- dijo Spike mientras se desabrochaba la bandolera que mantenía su espada en su espalda.

Spike se desabrochó su bandolera y la dejó caer al suelo, dejando más a la vista sus pectorales. Algo que para la alicornio que estaba enamorada de él no pasó desapercibido. Twilight se sonrojó ligeramente al ver los marcados músculos del dragón. Para su suerte, todos estaban concentrados en el entrenamiento y nadie notó su sonrojo.

_Que fuerte estás, Spike. Entrenar te ha hecho muy bien. Hace 13 años eras un pequeño y panzón bebé dragón, hehe. Y ahora eres un dragón fuerte y muy guapo._ Pensó Twilight mientras su corazón latía rebosante de puro amor.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo compruebe, Spike?- preguntó Applejack.

-Muy fácil. Golpéame- dijo él.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Que me golpees, Applejack. Es mas que obvio que así se deben de hacer las cosas. Quiero que primero lo hagas sin aplicar fuerza a tus cascos y luego con la fuerza para que veas que lo que te conté es verdad. Tienes que notar la diferencia entre los golpes y la ventaja que te proporcionará la aplicación de fuerza a estos, para que de esa forma puedas hacer el mejor uso de este factor- dijo el dragón.

La vaquera estaba algo insegura de hacerlo. No quería lastimar a uno de sus amigos, por mucho que le haya pedido personalmente que lo golpee.

-Pero, Spike... yo...-

-Applejack, no estés nerviosa. Es parte del entrenamiento. Si te estoy pidiendo que me golpees es porque sé lo que estoy haciendo. Es necesario de todos modos. Sé que ninguna de ustedes me trataría de lastimar. Esto forma parte del camino que deben recorrer para alcanzar su máximo potencial-

-Tiene razón, Applejack. No es como si tuvieras que golpear a Fluttershy o a Rarity. Aunque la primera saldría corriendo apenas ver tu sombra, hahahaha- Rainbow habló.

Uno de aquellos nombres. Ese segundo nombre. Aquel nombre que formaba parte del tormento con el que había tenido que lidiar por 13 años. 13 años que habían hecho del ochenta por ciento de su vida... un infierno casi equivalente al mismo Helhaim.

Nuevamente, el recuerdo maldito... atacó.

_¡Spike... por favor escúchame!_

_¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero saber NADA de ti!_

El dragón desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Esto preocupó mucho a Twilight. Pudo entender de manera casi inmediata el por qué de la repentina alteración de Spike.

_¡Ay, no! ¡Otra vez no! Spike, ya no sufras, por favor._ Decía Twilight en su mente, mientras veía con mucha preocupación lo alterado que se encontraba su amado dragón.

_¡Maldición! ¡NO pienses en eso! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte!_ Se decía Spike a si mismo.

-¡Como sea! ¡Deja de lado a esas dos ponys que apenas poseen un cinco por ciento de seriedad! ¡Sobretodo a la segunda!- le dijo Spike a Rainbow con algo de intensidad en su voz.

La pegaso celeste se quedó en total silencio. Realmente este nuevo Spike se hacía temer.

-Ok. Lo lamento- Rainbow se disculpó.

_Nota Personal: no mencionar a Rarity delante de Spike._ Pensó ella.

El dragón se puso en frente de Applejack.

-Adelante, compañera. ¡Con confianza!- dijo él muy serio.

A pesar de estar algo insegura todavía, la vaquera logró reunir todo el valor y confianza para hacer lo que el guerrero le indicó que hiciera. Tanto ella como sus otras dos amigas confiaban en la palabra de aquel dragón guerrero de 21 años. Applejack se volteó y preparó sus cascos traseros. Acto seguido, lanzó el primer golpe sin fuerza, tal como le había indicado Spike. Sus cascos impactaron contra el abdomen del dragón, quien apenas se movió al momento de recibir el golpe. A diferencia de cuando cosechaba manzanas, Applejack solo sintió una leve molestia en sus cascos, ya que los árboles eran mucho más duros que el abdomen de Spike.

-¿Ves que no era difícil?. Ahora dime, ¿qué sentiste cuando me golpeaste?- le dijo el dragón.

-Sentí... una simple molestia en mis cascos. Dolor no, porque golpear un árbol de manzanas duele más- respondió ella.

-Bien notado, Applejack. Ahora, vuelve a golpearme, pero esta vez aplicando esa fuerza que te dije a tus cascos. Verás como se produce el efecto contrario-

La pony vaquera se volteó una vez más e hizo lo indicado. Aplicó esa fuerza a sus cascos y lanzó el golpe. Ésta vez el resultado fue distinto al del primer golpe. Applejack no sintió ni la más mínima molestia en sus cascos e incluso se dio cuenta de que hizo a Spike retroceder un poco al momento en que recibió el golpe. Su amigo dragón no mintió. La aplicación de fuerza redujo al mínimo el posible dolor que pudo haber sentido. Y su fuerza física se incrementó brevemente cuando aplicó el factor.

-Nada mal, compañera. Tu fuerza logró moverme del sitio. ¿Ahora notas la diferencia?-

-Claro que si, colega. No sentí nada raro en mis cascos. Ni la más mínima molestia siquiera. Y mi fuerza física se incrementó de manera breve al momento de aplicar fuerza en mis cascos-

Peewee le lanzó un simpático carraspéo a la pony vaquera.

-Mi amigo fénix te dice que buen trabajo, compañera- dijo Spike por parte del ave de fuego.

-Gracias, Peewee. Esto progresa muy rápido- dijo ella.

-Lograste aplicar el factor de la fuerza de manera excelente, Applejack. Pero esto es solo el comienzo. La cosa se pone seria ahora. Quiero que me demuestres tu verdadera fuerza, compañera- dijo él.

-¿Cómo dices, colega?- preguntó la vaquera algo sorprendida por lo que el dragón estaba insinuando.

-Tal como lo acabas de escuchar. Quiero que me ataques. ¡Como si estuvieras en una pelea mano a mano contra uno de los malditos Wolves! Recuerda: ¡con confianza!- dijo Spike poniéndose en posición defensiva.

Applejack estaba en lo cierto. Spike quería que tuvieran una mini pelea para poner a prueba la fuerza física de la primera.

-Solo piensa que quien está en frente tuyo no soy yo, sino uno de esos Wolves. ¡Aquellos bastardos que no tuvieron ni la más mínima piedad al momento de... destruir Griffonstone!- dijo Spike, para después sacar sus filosas garras, aparentando ser un Wolf.

Al momento de ver aquellas filosas garras y esa posición defensiva, la vaquera fue bombardeada con recuerdos de aquella masacre. Provocada por unos miserables asesinos frios y sádicos.

_¿¡En serio crees que tú y tus malditas ponys nos detendrán?!_

_¡Morirán de una maldita vez!_

_Es imposible creer que la miserable raza pony nos haya podido hacer frente._

Esas últimas palabras del Wolf de nombre Xed desataron una enorme frustración en la pony vaquera. Unas ansias enormes de hacerlos pagar por sus imperdonables actos. Y demostrar que a quienes se enfrentaban no eran simples ponys, sino las mismas... Guardianas de la Armonía.

-¡Ahora verás, pobre diablo!- exclamó Applejack, para después atacar al dragón con toda su rabia... como si peleara con un Wolf.

La vaquera atacaba al dragón tanto con sus cascos traseros como delanteros, sin dejar de lado el factor de aplicación de fuerza, que le proporcionaba más resistencia y mayor fuerza de ataque.

Por otra parte, el dragón utilizaba sus brazos para protegerse de los golpes de Applejack. Spike estaba sorprendido por la increíble fuerza de aquella pony de cabello rubio. Era algo que nunca había visto antes por parte de la vaquera. No tenía ni la más mínima duda de que había hecho una apuesta ganadora para su equipo.

-¡Que se sienta tu fuerza, Applejack! ¡Demuestra que los Wolves no pisarán suelo equestrense mientras tú vivas!- decía Spike a modo de aliento, mientras seguía defendiéndose de los ataques de la pony.

-¡Cascos de hierro, Applejack!- dijo Rainbow de igual forma.

Applejack sacaba toda su frustración con cada golpe que le lanzaba a Spike. Aunque no fuera un Wolf, el simple hecho de recordar la masacre de Griffonstone era más que suficiente para hacerla luchar por lo correcto: proteger su hogar.

-¡Si uno de esos bastardos se atreve a amenazar Equestria... se arrepentirá!- dijo la vaquera, mientras incrementaba la fuerza de sus cascos.

-¡Fuerza, compañera! ¡Fuerza!- le decía Spike.

El dragón y la yegua ofrecían una coreografía de pelea espectacular. Los brazos de Spike se empezaban a tornar de un color rojo al recibir golpes cada vez mas fuertes.

-¡FUERZA, Applejack!- exclamó el guerrero dragón.

Para acabar con esto, el dragón lanzó un puñetazo con una medida fuerza, equilibrada para estar a la par con la fuerza de la pony. Applejack, sabiendo lo que se venía, respondió de la misma forma con su casco delantero. Tanto el puño del dragón como el casco de la pony impactaron de frente. El impacto fue amortiguado por Applejack gracias a haber aplicado fuerza a su casco, logrando igualar la fuerza del dragón. Apenas sintió nada al momento de impactar su casco contra el puño de Spike. El factor de fuerza le resultó ser más que útil. Había progresado increíblemente bien, aun siendo el primer día de entrenamiento. La vaquera seguiría adelante sin pensarlo dos veces.

Spike miraba detenidamente su puño y pudo notar que sus nudillos estaban ligeramente rojos. Una clara evidencia de que Applejack había hecho buen uso del factor de la aplicación de fuerza.

-Impresionante- habló el dragón.

-¿Que tal estuve, chicas?- preguntó Applejack a sus amigas Twilight y Rainbow, mientras respiraba cansada.

-Sorprendente, Applejack. Eres muy fuerte- dijo Twilight.

-No me quedan palabras. ¡Nuestro equipo es el mejor!- dijo Rainbow.

El dragón se acercó a la vaquera.

-Ten siempre en mente todo lo que aprendiste hoy, compañera. La fuerza nos proporcionará un mejor ataque, mayor nivel de resistencia y hasta incrementará nuestra fuerza física. Sin importar nada, recuerda: siempre fuerte, compañera- le dijo él.

-Siempre fuerte, colega- respondió ella.

La Guardiana de la Honestidad había progresado muy bien. Pero no sería la única en hacerlo.

-¡Rainbow!- Spike llamó la atención de la pegaso celeste.

-¿Ahora voy yo?- preguntó ella emocionada.

El dragón simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Creo que eso es un sí!- dijo Rainbow Dash.

Applejack se hizo a un lado para dar paso a la Guardiana de la Lealtad.

-Vale, Rainbow. Me estaré centrando en tu habilidad más destacada: la velocidad. Y tengo un factor que será escencial en tu lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque aplicará un poco mejor a tu defensa- decía Spike.

-¿Y de qué factor hablas, Spike?- preguntó la pegaso.

-Tu campo de visión- dijo él.

-¿Campo de visión?- preguntó ella.

-Si. Ahora me explico. El campo de visión es el área espacial que el ojo percibe mirando hacia delante sin necesidad de efectuar movimiento alguno. Los ojos sanos tienen la máxima resolución y nitidez en el área central de la imagen hacia donde miramos- explicaba Spike a Rainbow.

-Vaya, Spike. Eso sonó muy científico. ¿Twilight no te habrá pegado lo cerebrito? ¡Hahaha!- se rió la pegaso, pero a Twilight no le hizo tanta gracia.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy ninguna cerebrito!. Solo soy mas inteligente. Y me gusta estudiar- habló la princesa violeta.

-¡Claro, hehehe! Lo que tú digas, Twilight- Rainbow aún se reía un poco.

Para desgracia de la pegaso, el dragón no lo pudo soportar ni un poco.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡A mi nadie me pegó nada! ¡Concéntrate, MALDITA SEA!- el dragón exclamó más furioso que antes.

Ante esto, hubo un silencio que pareció eterno. Y a medida que pasaban los segundos, se hacía más incómodo. La pegaso ya no se reía ni un poco. El corazón se le aceleró incluso. Temía que si abría la boca para decir solo una palabra, el dragón se enfurecería aún mas. Pero una valiente Applejack decidió romper el silencio e intentar relajar el entorno.

-Relájate, colega. Estás muy alterado. Intenta calmarte. Guarda esa intensidad para los Wolves. Y tú Rainbow Dash, creo que no conoces el significado de seriedad. Te estás comportando como Pinkie Pie. Si todo esto no te interesa, entonces tranquilamente puedes volver a Ponyville y no ayudarnos. Así de simple. Es tu elección- dijo la vaquera, más seria que nunca.

Rainbow se encontraba recapacitando. De verdad quería ayudar a sus amigos. No quería que la creyeran una inútil. Alguien que no se tomaba en serio a los Wolves.

-Amigos... no era mi intención molestar a nadie. En serio. En verdad quiero ayudar. Solo quería que... hubiera algo de... positividad en estos tiempos tan sombríos por los que estamos pasando. Por favor, perdónenme... sobretodo tú, Spike- la pegaso celeste se disculpó muy apenada.

El dragón se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras exhalaba de manera profunda. Hacía su máximo intento por calmar su ira.

-Esta bien. No pasa nada. Simplemente no me encuentro muy bien hoy- dijo él.

_Pobre Spike. No te alteres más, por favor._ Pensaba Twilight.

Entonces, Rainbow recordó algo.

**Flashback: La noche anterior**

-¿A qué se refirió con "tener la mente destrozada"?- preguntó Rainbow.

-No estoy segura. Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que algo le pasa a Spike. Y no creo que sea algo bueno- dijo la vaquera.

-Es cierto, chicas. Spike está pasando por una situación muy delicada. Hace 13 años que es así- habló Twilight.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Twilight?- le preguntó la pegaso.

-Porque Spike me lo contó. Y decir que su situación es delicada es quedarse corto- dijo ella.

**Fin del Flashback**

_Debe tratarse de eso._ Pensó Rainbow.

-Dejemos toda esta negatividad de lado, amigos. Les prometo que me concentraré en el entrenamiento. Lo super juro. En serio. Perdónenme por lo que mas quieran, por favor. Juro que renunciaré a los Wonderbolts si me vuelvo a comportar de esa manera- decía la pegaso muy arrepentida de su comportamiento anterior.

El dragón, la vaquera y la alicornio procesaron aquellas palabras de arrepentimiento de su amiga pegaso.

-Esta bien, Rainbow. Te perdonamos. Somos amigos después de todo. Pero déjame decirte que eso último... no te lo crees ni tú- le dijo Twilight.

-Gracias amigos, jeje. Vale, Spike. Estoy lista para lo que quieras enseñarme- dijo Rainbow dirigiendo su atención hacia el guerrero.

-Ok. Empecemos pues. Te decía que tu campo de visión será el factor que usarás. Al ser muy veloz, podrás evitar que los Wolves consigan atacarte. Combinándo tu velocidad con tu campo de visión, podrás saber de donde vienen los ataques y tu defensa será inquebrantable. Lo que digo es que no solo tienes que centrarte en tu zona de visión binocular, o sea, cuando miras al frente. También debes estar al pendiente de tu campo visual izquierdo y derecho. Los enemigos no siempre vendrán de frente hacia ti. Aprovecharán para atacar desde cualquier ángulo donde no puedas verles. Hacia la periferia del campo visual vemos, más bien, con poca nitidez, pero podemos PERCIBIR bien los movimientos y siluetas de nuestros enemigos- explicó Spike.

-Entonces, ¿dices que tengo la capacidad de ver a los enemigos, aunque vengan por cualquiera de mis lados izquierdo o derecho?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Exacto, Rainbow. A eso se le llama "visión periférica"- dijo él.

-Vale. Ahora todo está mas claro- dijo ella.

-Pues si es así, entonces veamos como usas el factor de tu campo de visión para esquivar los ataques del enemigo- dijo Spike serio.

-¿Y cómo?- preguntó la pegaso celeste.

-Quiero que hagas lo siguiente: quiero que mantegas fija tu vista hacia el frente y sin mirar a ningún otro lado-

-Esta bien-

Rainbow fijó su vista en el plano horizonte.

-¿Ahora qué, Spike?- preguntó ella.

-Fíjate bien- dijo él.

_Eso es lo que estoy haciendo._ Pensó Rainbow, claramente no entendiendo del todo lo que Spike quería hacer.

El dragón se paró justo a lado derecho de la pegaso, mientras esta última no despegaba su vista del horizonte.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿puedes verme?. Pero sin voltear a verme. Tal como te lo dije, usa tu campo de visión- dijo Spike, mientras se hacía para atrás de a poco, para que Rainbow pudiera hacer mejor uso de su visión periférica.

La pegaso, sin voltear a ver a Spike, notó como su campo visual derecho podía ver el característico color morado de las escamas de Spike, aunque no pudiera verlo de pies a cabeza.

-Si. Veo una figura de color morado, pero es fácil saber que eres tú- respondió ella.

-¿Ves?. Tu campo de visión ayudará al momento de estar a la defensiva. Pero yo te pregunto, Rainbow. En una situación en la cual te encuentres peleando con varios Wolves, ¿que harías si ocurre... ESTO?- Spike sacó sus garras de su mano derecha y arremetió contra Rainbow Dash.

Esto preocupó tanto a Twilight como a Applejack.

-¡Spike, espera!- dijo la alicornio.

-¡Colega!- dijo la vaquera.

La pegaso seguía sin moverse del lugar y sin siquiera voltear. Pero lo que pasó a continuación, dejó sin palabras tanto al guerrero, como a las otras dos Guardianas. Al momento de lanzar el zarpazo, la pegaso se agachó de forma instantánea, esquivando las filosas garras del fuerte dragón.

_Por dios..._ Pensó Spike sorprendido.

-¿Es idea mia o Rainbow progresó en tiempo record?- habló Applejack aún estando sorprendida por los reflejos de la pegaso.

-Eso parece- dijo Twilight.

-Hehe. ¿Lo ven, chicas?. Dije que estaba lista para lo que fuera- dijo Rainbow.

-Y yo creía que el único con esos reflejos era Xed. Pero al parecer me equivoqué. El pobre bastardo tendrá que prepararse en cuanto se entere que tenemos de nuestro lado a la pegaso más veloz- dijo Spike.

-Hehehe, gracias por el alago, Spike- agradeció la pegaso.

-De nada, supongo. Ahora sabes las ventajas de tu campo de visión. Combina tu velocidad con este factor y los malditos Wolves no podrán ponerte ni una garra encima. Así que, en una pelea mano a mano, mantente alerta en TODO momento y ocúpate de esos asesinos- concluyó el guerrero.

-Alerta en todo momento. Así será- le dijo Rainbow.

El progreso de la Guardiana de la Lealtad había resultado muy rápido. Apenas era el primer día de entrenamiento, y Applejack y Rainbow Dash habían demostrado ser candidatas ganadoras en su equipo. Pero el dragón sabía que no eran las únicas. Por eso dirigió su atención hacia aquella pony color violeta que con el simple hecho de verla, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Aquella pony amante de los libros. Aquella preciosa princesa alicornio de ojos morados. Twilight Sparkle. La verdadera pony de sus sueños.

-Twilight- Spike llamó la atención de la alicornio.

Twilight se sentía algo nerviosa. Era su primera vez en esta clase de entrenamiento. Pero se sentía contenta de que quien la iba a ayudar era el mismo dragón que conquistó su corazón. Esto le traía varios recuerdos de hace años. Todas aquellas veces cuando Spike la ayudó a dominar nuevos hechizos. Nada la podía poner más contenta. Con toda la motivación y determinación que poseía en su interior, pelearía codo a codo junto a Spike para proteger su hogar. El hogar de ambos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no, Spike?. Hehe- le dijo al dragón.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, Twilight- respondió él.

**2 horas después**

El primer día había resultado ser un muy buen inicio. Las tres Guardianas de la Armonía lograron progresar considerablemente. Spike sabía que con un poco mas de entrenamiento, conseguiría pulir al máximo el potencial que poseían sus tres amigas ponys. No le cabía ni la menor duda. Los cuatro se encontraban bastante cansados. Debían descansar también. Mañana continuarían perfeccionando sus habilidades para las futuras batallas que sabían que vendrían. Con la amenaza que resultaban ser los Wolves, deberían estar preparados para proteger Equestria. Su tierra. Su hogar.

-Ya es suficiente por hoy, chicas. Hicieron un trabajo espectacular para ser el primer día. Mañana seguiremos progresando. Por ahora debemos descansar. Venga, volvamos al castillo- dijo Spike preparándose para volar.

-Vale. De verdad necesito descansar- dijo Twilight.

-Yo me muero de hambre- dijo Rainbow tocándose la panza con su casco.

-Creo que esta vez concuerdo con ustedes chicas. Un descanso y algo para llenar el estómago no estaría nada mal- agregó Applejack.

Todos regresaron al castillo.

* * *

Al momento de regresar al castillo, cada uno fue a asearse por su camino. Y luego de un delicioso almuerzo preparado por el mismo Spike, cada quien se fue a descansar por su lado, excepto Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow, ya que las tres se reunirían en la biblioteca. Twilight había prometido anoche que les contaría a sus amigas todo lo que estaba pasando con Spike y el por qué de sus repentinas reacciones de estrés y furia.

Una vez en la biblioteca, las tres Guardianas buscaron una mesa en la cual platicar.

-Anoche les prometí que les contaría todo esto de Spike, chicas. No iba a romper esa promesa. Lo que les estoy por contar es demasiado doloroso. Para Spike mas que nadie- dijo Twilight.

-Pues en ese caso, te escuchamos, Twilight- le dijo Applejack.

-Esto se oye muy grave. No me extraña el por qué Spike se enfureció por el simple hecho de mencionar a Rarity en su presencia. ¿Tan malo es lo que le ocurre?- dijo Rainbow.

-Es peor de lo que crees, Rainbow. Mucho peor- le dijo la alicornio.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash se dispusieron a escuchar atentamente.

-Primero que todo, ¿recuerdan el día de la... partida de Spike?- les preguntó ella con algo de dificultad.

-Cómo no recordarlo. Fue un día muy triste. No te voy a mentir, Twilight- dijo Applejack.

-Fue un golpe duro para todas. Para ti mas que nadie- dijo Rainbow.

**Flashback: Un día después de la partida de Spike**

Una Twilight muy triste, dolida y devastada se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a sus amigas Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. A Rarity no quería ni verla. Seguía furiosa con ella. Después de lo que había provocado era mas que evidente. La unicornio desbordaba cascadas de lágrimas, y abrazaba con fuerza la foto de ella y Spike de pequeños, mientras Applejack y Fluttershy trataban de consolarla. Ambas también tenían un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ya... ya no llores... Tw-Twilight. A Spike no l-le gustaría verte e-en ese estado...- decía la vaquera sollozando un poco.

-Pobrecito Spike. Era s-solo un b-bebé dragón d-de 8 años. Ahora se e-encuentra va-vagando p-por el mundo... solo. Celestia qui-quiera que no l-le ocurra nada m-malo- Fluttershy lloraba.

-¡Sabía yo q-que nada bu-bueno podría salir d-de la boca de R-Rarity! ¡Esa pony nunca valoró a Spike! ¡Lo apartó d-de mi l-lado!- Twilight sentía un dolor punsante en su corazón.

-Jamás en mi vida creí que algo como esto llegaría a pasar...- habló Rainbow, aún asimilando que Spike se había ido.

-Que mal. Esto es muy frustrante. Ya no podré organizar ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños de Spike. Su cumpleaños ocho fue el único. Lo lamento tanto, Twilight... en... en serio- dijo Pinkie a modo de consuelo.

Twilight miró una vez mas la foto que sostenía entre sus cascos. Ese tierno bebé dragón de escamas moradas y espinas verdes... ya no estaría a su lado.

-¡S-SPIKE!- Twilight abrazó con increíble fuerza la foto. El dolor destrozaba su alma.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Como haya sido, chicas. Fue el día mas triste de mi vida y todo, pero estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo que está pasando con Spike. Se podría decir que es muy similar a los constantes sueños que tuve de él durante los 13 años que no estuvo aquí, pero... su situación es aún mas difícil de sobrellevar para él. Sigue sufriendo por eso a pesar de que regresó- dijo Twilight.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre exactamente, Twilight?- preguntó Applejack con bastante intriga.

-Pues ocurre lo siguiente: todo esto va del día de ayer. Me encontraba tranquilamente en mi castillo. Pero esa tranquilidad se esfumó de manera inmediata cuando escuché lo que parecían ser... gritos. Decidí averiguar que eran esos gritos, de donde y de quién provenían. Todo provenía de la habitación de... Spike. Lo que se escuchaba era... muy fuerte para asimilarlo. Les puedo jurar que nunca había escuchado a Spike tan furioso en mi vida- contaba Twilight.

**Flashback: Día de ayer, en el castillo de Twilight**

La princesa se hallaba en su habitación, leyendo relajadamente un libro sobre su cómoda cama. Pensó que luego de la interrupción de Rarity nada la molestaría en su pasatiempo favorito. Pera la dura realidad... es que se equivocaba muy fuerte. A la distancia, probablemente en algún lugar de su castillo, logró escuchar lo que parecían ser... gritos. Gritos apenas entendibles. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

-¡Ahora soy un dragón de veintiún años que ODIA RECORDAR SU PASADO!-

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Twilight dejó de lado el libro y salió de su habitación. Fue en busca de la fuente de aquel grito. Su recorrido por los pasillos del castillo la terminaron llevando a una puerta en específico. Era la habitación de... Spike. Apenas acercarse, unos gritos más intensos se hicieron presentes desde el otro lado de la puerta. Unos gritos que desprendían una ira que helaba la sangre.

-¡CALLATE YA, MIERDAAA! ¡Quiero que lo siguiente que te voy a decir quede grabado en tu PUTO y minúsculo cerebro lleno de MIERDA para el resto de tu MISERABLE vida! ¡TÚ SOLO ERES UN ASQUEROSO PERRITO FALDERO CON APARIENCIA DE DRAGÓN! ¡YO NO SOY TÚ Y JAMÁS VOLVERÉ A AMAR A RARITY! ¡JAMÁAASS!-

Twilight se acercó a la puerta y con algo de nerviosismo, pero más que nada preocupación por Spike, la tocó.

-¿S-Spike...?-

El dragón tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¿T-Twilight...?. ¿Q-Qué ocurre...?-

-¿Puedo... pasar?-

**Fin del Flashback**

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó la vaquera impactada.

-Tal como lo escuchaste, Applejack- dijo Twilight.

-¿En verdad fue así?- preguntó la pegaso.

-Les juro por Celestia que si, chicas-

-¿Y que fue lo que hiciste al respecto?- dijo Applejack.

-Sabía que algo malo le ocurría. Después de todo unos gritos de esa magnitud no podían significar NADA bueno. Entré a su habitación y le pregunté si se encontraba bien. Al principio trató de ocultarlo, pero al final creo que fue demasiada carga para él... y lo dejó salir todo- dijo ella.

**Flashback**

-Esta bien, Twilight. No te voy a mentir, me encuentro muy mal. Desde que llegué a Dovahkiin estuve así. Y a pesar de haber regresado a Equestria, sigo estando muy mal. Estoy así por... por el... el... incidente con Rarity... de hace 13 años. El día que quise huir de todo este dolor-

Twilight se sorprendió. Puede que fuera eso lo que Rarity quería hablar con Spike, y por eso tuvo esa reacción. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Aún piensas... en ese día?-

**Fin del Flashback**

-Me dijo que el recuerdo del día en que Rarity lo rechazó no paraba de atormentarlo en Dovahkiin. Y lo peor de todo es que sigue así- contaba Twilight.

**Flashback**

-No pienso en ese maldito día. No quiero hacerlo. En realidad es mi mente la que no me deja en paz. Ese maldito recuerdo del día en que Rarity me rechazó no quiere abandonarme. Lo ÚNICO que quise aquel día... fue olvidar a Rarity y su confesión que me destrozó en mil pedazos. No sé como pude pasar 13 años de mi vida con ese recuerdo en mi cabeza, que se niega a dejarme incluso aquí en Equestria. Mis límites están siendo rotos. Siento que voy a perder la cabeza- contó Spike.

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Todo esto viene a raíz del día que Rarity lo rechazó?- Applejack preguntó.

-Desgraciadamente si- dijo Twilight.

-Entonces, ¿por eso se enfureció cuando mencioné a Rarity en el entrenamiento?- dijo Rainbow.

-Pues así parece, Rainbow. Hay otra cosa entre todo esto. ¿Recuerdas que hoy en la mañana dijiste que Rarity parecía querer tener nuevamente la atención de Spike?- le dijo Twilight.

-Si. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque al parecer es cierto. Ese mismo día Rarity fue a buscar a Spike al castillo. Le dije que se había ido a entrenar y ella me dijo que se lo encontró en el camino. Pero cuando quiso hablarle, Spike tuvo una reacción muy parecida a la que tuvo hoy- Twilight seguía contando.

**Flashback**

-Ay, Twilight, que bien que te encuentro-

-Hola Rarity. Estás muy agitada. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Twilight.

-Tiene que ver con... Spike-

-¿Qué pasa con Spike?- le preguntó confusa.

-¿De casualidad sabes a donde fue?-

-Si, fue a entrenar a la montaña donde solía estar ese dragón durmiente que Fluttershy convenció de irse. Quiere estar listo por si esos Wolves vuelven a atacar- respondió la alicornio.

-Oh, bueno... resulta que... me lo encontré volando en el camino. Pero... algo ocurrió cuando le hablé... Algo muy inesperado. Tuvo una extraña reacción. Parecía estar... asustado. Luego... salió volando a toda velocidad sin decirme nada más- explicó la unicornio blanca.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Tal como lo oíste. Vine a buscarlo, lo encontré de camino y... reaccionó... de esa forma-

-¿Y para qué querías verlo exactamente?- preguntó Twilight.

-P-Porque... pu-pues... quería... hablar con él- respondió Rarity algo nerviosa.

**Fin del Flashback**

-En conclusión, Spike se marchó por lo dolido que quedó con la confesión de Rarity, vivió 13 años en Dovahkiin con ese doloroso recuerdo atormentándolo, regresó a Equestria hace unos días, y el pobre sigue siendo perseguido por ese recuerdo- Twilight concluyó.

Ambas Guardianas estaban estupefactas. No tenían ni la más mínima idea de por lo que estaba pasando el dragón. 13 largos años siendo perseguido por el recuerdo de un fatídico día. Spike estaba sufriendo muy fuerte.

-Que mal por Spike. Mira que tener que pasar toda una vida así. Debe ser horrible- dijo Applejack, sintiéndose terrible por el dragón.

-Vivir poco más de una década así. Debe ser lo peor que le pudo pasar a alguien- comentó Rainbow.

-Es lo peor, es horrible, en verdad da igual como se defina, chicas. Lo que si importa es que Spike necesita todo nuestro apoyo para que pueda pasar página. Es un dragón muy fuerte. Yo creo en él- dijo la princesa violeta.

-Quizás esto no suene tan relevante, pero... ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Spike... sonreír?- habló la vaquera.

-Yo creo que no...- dijo la pegaso.

-Ehh... no- dijo Twilight.

Twilight apenas lo notó hasta ahora. No había visto a Spike sonreír ni una sola vez desde que regresó. Su amado dragón parecía haber perdido la felicidad que tenía desde pequeño en el momento que fue rechazado por Rarity. La alicornio haría todo lo que fuera posible para regresarle esa felicidad al rudo, serio y orgulloso dragón. O incluso... compartir juntos esa felicidad.

* * *

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y el resto de aquel día fue normal para todos. Bueno... no para todos en realidad. Spike se encontraba algo decaído, con los ánimos por los suelos. Incluso Cadence llegó a notar esto y trató de averiguar que le pasaba, pero el dragón simplemente le decía que no se preocupara por él.

Spike decidió salir del castillo para poder tranquilizarse. Dejó su espada y bandolera en su habitación, y se dispuso a ir afuera. Lo que no pudo notar al momento de salir, fue que era observado por la misma Twilight, quien se encontraba escondida para no ser vista por él. En cuanto el dragón dejó el castillo, la alicornio escuchó una voz justo detrás de ella.

-Síguelo- dijo aquella voz.

Twilight se giró y se encontró con Cadence.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-

-Que lo sigas. El pobre Spike no se encuentra en su mejor estado de ánimo. Necesita de alguien que le levante esos ánimos. Alguien muy especial para él- dijo Cadence con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Twilight lo pensó por un momento. Por un lado no quería molestar la privacidad de Spike, pero por el otro, donde sea que haya ido, seguramente se encontraría solo. O sea, que podría estar a solas con su amado dragón.

-Esta bien. Veré que puedo hacer. Supongo que no tendrá nada de malo que le haga compañía. Después de todo solo quiero que Spike sea feliz- dijo ella.

La alicornio fue tras el dragón, tratando de que éste no la descubriera.

_Contigo a su lado, Spike siempre será feliz, Twilight._ Pensó Cadence.

Al igual que el día anterior, Spike regresó a donde se encontraba ese árbol solitario. Aterrizó junto a él y se sentó de espaldas al tronco de éste, mientras soltaba un suspiro. La vista para el guerrero era de lo mejor que poseía ese lugar tan tranquilo. El horizonte se encontraba teñido de colores amarillo y naranja, producto del presente atardecer. El guerrero disfrutaba de los atardeceres, tanto en Equestria como en Dovahkiin, más aún cuando tenía su flauta ocarina con la cual solía tocar una bella melodía que representaba la lucha eterna en el reino de los dragones. En unos tiempos como estos, esa melodía encajaba a la perfección. Sabiendo que lo ayudaría a relajarse, cerró sus ojos y empezó a silvarla. La bella melodía compaginaba de manera perfecta con el ambiente. El brillante atardecer y la suave brisa que mecía ligeramente el pasto y las hojas del árbol. Pero el entorno no era el único testigo de esa melodía.

-Que lindo suena eso- dijo una voz cerca de él.

Al escuchar la voz, el dragón abrió los ojos, detuvo su melodía y volteó hacia su derecha. El guerrero se encontró con nadie mas que Twilight, observándolo tímidamente.

-¿Twilight...?-

-Hola Spike...-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sentí curiosidad por saber a donde ibas y acabé dando con este lugar. ¿Qué haces aquí... tan solo?-

Las razones de Spike para estar solo eran más que obvias.

-Vine aquí para poder despejarme. No me encuentro nada bien. Ni hace tiempo ni ahora. Entre los Wolves y... ese día, es difícil estarlo- dijo él con algo de dificultad.

Twilight se acercó al dragón.

-Sé como te sientes, Spike. Después de lo que te ocurrió durante el entrenamiento es más que evidente- dijo ella.

El dragón volteó su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-Sé que no es nada fácil afrontarlo, pero... debo ser fuerte. No puedo dejar que mi fatídico pasado acabe venciéndome. Odio mi pasado. Odio a mi espantoso yo de 8 años. Odio haberme enamorado de Rarity. A veces me pregunto... si habré cambiado para bien. Si muy en el fondo... sigo siendo ese enano de pensamientos infantiles y decisiones erróneas. ¿De verdad soy... alguien nuevo?- decía el dragón.

La alicornio se sentó junto a él.

-¿Te molesta si te hago compañía, Spike?- preguntó ella de forma algo tímida.

Spike volteó su mirada y se encontró con los bellos ojos morados de Twilight. Respondió lo que pensaba sin duda.

-Tu presencia jamás podría molestarme, mi princesa- dijo él.

Aquellas bonitas palabras la hicieron sonrojar levemente. Su corazón se aceleró un poco.

-No pienses que has cambiado para mal, Spike. Porque no es así. Aunque hayas cambiado, tanto física como psicológicamente, debes tener algo siempre presente, Spike. Eres un dragón ÚNICO en tu raza. Posees la voluntad más grande que existe. Es lo que te hace especial. Créeme cuando te digo que NO existe otro ser en nuestro mundo que se acerque siquiera a ser quien eres tú. Tú mismo lo dijiste; se quedaron contigo las mejores cualidades de tu yo pequeño. Y tu voluntad infinita es una de ellas. Aunque tengas una intimidante apariencia, y una personalidad mas seria, cualquiera que te conozca tan bien cómo yo sabrá que eres un dragón increíble. Lo sé, Spike. Estuvimos juntos prácticamente desde el día que naciste. 8 años en los que me fuí dando cuenta de que siempre estarías dispuesto a ayudar a quienes más te necesitan. Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Cadence, etc. Es imposible saber a cuantos has ayudado en total. Y lo sigues haciendo en estos momentos. Sin tu ayuda, probablemente no sabríamos muy bien el cómo enfrentar esta nueva amenaza. Debes saber que vivir 13 largos años sin tí fue un golpe muy duro para mi. No volví a ser la misma que era antes. Rara vez pude esbozar una sola sonrisa. La única vez que pude sonreír con más facilidad, fue cuando me convertí en alicornio. De ahí en adelante... no fue así. Pero todo se arregló en el momento que apareciste para salvarnos de los Wolves en el tren. Mi felicidad había rebasado todos los límites. Que estuvieras a mi lado nuevamente fue el mayor milagro que me pudo ocurrir, Spike. Que aparten de tu lado a quien más quieres en esta vida es una desgarradora tragedia por la cual no quiero volver a pasar. Durante estos duros tiempos por los que estamos pasando es cuando más te necesito, Spike- Twilight se recargó en el hombro de su amado dragón.

Una muy pequeña historia, pero más que conmovedora. Spike se sentía muy mal por el simple hecho de saber que la alicornio sufrió demasiado por su partida. Demasiados años en los que tuvo que pelear duro para no sucumbir a la tristeza, la depresión y el dolor. El guerrero lo meditó por unos minutos, minutos los cuales disfrutaba por el simple hecho de tener a su preciosa alicornio junto a él. Ella tenía razón. Jamás podría dudar de ella.

Spike rodeó a Twilight con su brazo. Lo único que quería era tenerla cerca.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, Twilight. El poder vivir a tu lado ha sido una bendición mejor que la de la diosa Idún. Si no fuera por tí, no sería quien soy. O peor, tal vez no me habría propuesto regresar. De igual forma quiero recuperar esos 13 años separados. Hay varias cosas que podríamos hacer durante ese período de tiempo. Si quieres podría llevarte a conocer Dovahkiin cuando toda esta situación con los Wolves se calme. Podemos ir a pasear juntos por la capital, Directus. Seguro que te encantará conocer la biblioteca de la ciudad. ¿Que te parece, mi princesa?- le dijo él mientras la abrazaba con su brazo derecho.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Esos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.

-Me encantaría, mi leal guerrero-

Ninguno apartaba la vista del otro. Ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. Twilight podía ver a través del brillante verde esmeralda en los ojos del dragón, todo el valor, voluntad, determinación y confianza que albergaba en su interior. De manera similar, Spike podía ver a través del resplandeciente color morado en los ojos de la alicornio, un montón de sentimientos. Ambos compartían una sensación muy fuerte. Algo que hacía que sus corazones estuvieran a mil por hora. Algo que ambos querían con todas sus ansias.

**Música:**

**Zero no Tsukaima Princess no Rondo OST 'Koitte Modakashii'**

El guerrero y la princesa acercaron sus rostros. Al momento que sintieron la respiración del otro, cerraron sus ojos. La suerte parecía haberse puesto de su lado para aquel momento tan especial. El único testigo fue el atardecer. Testigo de como el dragón y la alicornio unían sus labios en un tierno y cálido beso. Su primer beso. Sentir los labios del dragón sobre los suyos era una sensación indescriptible para Twilight. Mientras seguía con el beso, la pony posó su casco derecho sobre el fuerte pecho del dragón. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su dragón. Realmente expresaban todo lo que sentía. Para Spike, los suaves labios de su princesa le transmitían una sensación abismalmente superior a la que sentía al comer gemas o tomar hidromiel. Eran indiscutiblemente mejores que cualquier otra cosa. Ese beso parecía haberles quitado la noción del tiempo, pero les daba igual. Lo único que querían era disfrutarlo. Luego de tres minutos, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Los dos respiraban agitadamente.

Twilight decidió romper el silencio.

-¿No te molesta... que me quede?- le dijo ella.

Spike acarició su mejilla con su mano izquierda.

-Tenerte a mi lado nunca será una molestia- dijo él.

Twilight se posicionó sobre Spike, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su dragón. Escuchar los latidos de su corazón era de lo más agradable. El dragón la rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido y protector abrazo. El pelaje de la alicornio era de lo más suave.

-Te amo, Twilight- dijo él, para después darle un beso sobre su cabello.

-Y yo a tí, Spike. Y no quisiera estar con nadie mas- respondió ella, frotando su rostro contra el pecho de su guerrero.

Al final del día, el guerrero y la princesa habían dado el paso definitivo en sus vidas.

**Fin de la música**

**En Ponyville**

Rarity veía una foto recostada sobre su cama. La foto la mostraba a ella, sus amigas y al pequeño Spike de 8 años el día del cumpleaños número ocho de éste último. La unicornio blanca volteó su mirada hacia su mesa de noche junto a su cama, y pudo visualizar sobre ésta el rubí de fuego que había recibido ese mismo día. Un día que le transmitía un montón de sentimientos.

-Lo siento deveras, Spikey Wikey. En unos días estaré en el Imperio de Cristal. Ojalá puedas perdonarme...-

* * *

Fiuuu. Finalmente, luego de casi 2 meses, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta gran historia, lectores. Perdonen la tardanza en serio. Dos cosas me retrasaron: la universidad (que es HORRIBLE en online) y el Call of Duty: World at War xD. La universidad me bombardeó con trabajos y el Call of Duty me enganchó tanto con su modo zombis xD. Lo jugué tanto que la voz de mi personaje favorito de ese juego, el soldado Polonsky, me encantó y la usaré en un futuro para uno de mis OC. Ustedes estén tranquilos que yo no los dejaré sin esta historia inconclusa. Tendrán mucho de LoneWolf2000 para el futuro. Tengo grandes planes e ideas para todos ustedes los que estén dispuestos a seguirme en esta trayectoria.

Antes de irme, quería advertirles que tengan cuidado con los plagiadores. He oído que hay ladrones sueltos por ahí, robando grandes historias a otros autores. Y eso es lo peor. Pero no cuentan con que los lectores son muy listos y saben reconocer cuando algo está plagiado. Sé que ustedes forman parte de aquellos lectores listos. En fin, supongo que eso sería todo lo que tengo que decirles por ahora.

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Cual es el personaje de MLP que más odian y por qué?**

_Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, síganme para estar atentos y eso es todo por mi parte._

_Hasta otra, lectores_


	12. CAPITULO 11

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

**[lFuken]** Genial que te guste mi trabajo. Tu diálogo me gustó y me dió una idea para un próximo capitulo. Genial que te agrade el prólogo, que por cierto; el prólogo en una historia sirve para meter una información que debes tener presente durante el resto de la historia. Gracias por tu consejo de verdad. Como se nota que eres de los buenos usuarios. A diferencia de... cierto usuario que apenas publicar el prólogo se dedicó a CRITICAR antes de tiempo sin saber lo que se vendría mas adelante. Nada mas ve las reviews del PRÓLOGO, CAPITULOS 1, 2 y 3. Sabrás identificarlo seguro y creerás lo que te digo. Parece que usuarios como él no conocen el dicho de "no juzgar un libro por su portada". O por el prólogo en este caso, pero en fin. Y me sorprende que continue siguiendo mi historia, pero desde el CAPITULO 3 que no deja review, y seguro se debe a que sabe que si me lanza la más MÍNIMA critica, aunque sea positiva, se va a llevar un buen BLOQUEAR. Nada mas basta con leer mi perfil y sabrás por qué. Esta historia aún no la termino, así que te sugiero que la sigas para que se te notifique al momento en que la actualice. En fin, disfruta de mi trabajo, lFuken.

**[angelmolina056]** La historia te gusta un montón y eso me sirve. Lo del romance entre Spike y Twilight es algo que llevé esperando bastante tiempo para traerlo, pero no sin antes darle un merecido desarrollo y NO forzándolo como ciertas... ¡PeLiCuLAs de 2013-2014! Ehhh... Perdón, tenía algo de flema en mi garganta al momento de escribir esto xD. El personaje del que hablas es el príncipe blueblood y es de los PEORES de MLP sin duda. Lo comprobé al ver el capitulo de la serie donde sale hace años. En fin, nos vemos.

**[N64RX]** Que bien que la historia te siga gustando, amigo mio. ¿El personaje que mas odias de MLP es Flash Sentry...?. Ehhh... Uhhh... ¿Hermano perdido OoO?. ¿Eres tú :'D?. Pensamos igual respecto a esa porquería de personaje. Igualmente lo odio y te diré por qué: Porque es... un... CLICHÉ... ESTEREOTIPADO... y... mas FORZADO que una violación. El cliché porque se encuentra con Twilight, pero, ¿CÓMO?: ¡choques accidentales! -_- ¡QUE ORIGINAL! El esterotipo tal como dijiste, ser el supuesto "chico cool" que todos quieren ser y estar con él. Y lo de más forzado que una violación, porque lo hacen encontrarse con Twilight sin ningún motivo, como cuando liberó de culpa a Twilight en la primera EG. ¡Cuando perfectamente pudieron ser sus amigas! Y no aporta NADA para la trama. Es solo una excusa para meter un romance forzado e innecesario. No eres el único que piensa así, el 90% del fandom lo ODIA, entre los que tú y yo nos incluimos. De hecho, me diste una idea... una macabra y diabólica idea para la historia. Una idea que seguramente será una gran satisfacción para tí, para mí y para los que odien a la mierda de Flash Sentry. Solo será cuestión de seguir leyendo y verás... haha... Hahaha... MuahahahHAHA. SALUDOS!

**[ivanelis rosa]** Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Se nota lo mucho que el fandom de MLP disfruta mi trabajo. El desarrollo de personajes es escencial para toda historia, lector. Claro que me cuidaré, hay un maldito virus ahí fuera. Lo de actualizar pronto es complicado, me toma entr meses sacar un nuevo capítulo. Así que tendrás que ser paciente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

Seriedad. Orgullo. Rudeza. Las únicas tres cosas que habían en su corazón. Las emociones que definían quien era. Propias de cualquier dragón que quisiera hacerse respetar. ¿Felicidad?. ¿Qué era eso?. ¿Existía siquiera?. Desde ese fatídico día, cada partícula, cada señal y cada indicio de vida de aquel sentimiento había abandonado su ser. Luego de 13 años viviendo con los de su raza, y con un pasado infernal con el cual tener que entablar una batalla a muerte, en la cual uno solo podría vencer, parecía que nunca en su vida volvería a conocer el significado de felicidad. Como si en sus 21 años de vida, jamás hubiera escuchado ni experimentado tal cosa.

Todo lo llevó a ser el dragón que era ahora. Pero... como caído del cielo, como un obsequio divino de los mismos dioses nórdicos, un pequeño rayo de luz y esperanza había llegado para iluminar y revelar el camino que debía seguir. El camino que lo llevaría a la eventual victoria contra su pasado y puede que también... para recuperar... esa felicidad. Y ese rayo de luz y esperanza era Twilight. Twilight Sparkle, su princesa alicornio.

El atardecer se había retirado, dando paso a la noche. El oscuro cielo era adornado por la enorme y brillante luna, al igual que por miles y miles de resplandecientes estrellas. Bajo el árbol solitario, la nueva pareja simplemente disfrutaba de su tiempo juntos. El dragón guerrero y la princesa alicornio disfrutaban el privilegio de poder estar con quien más amaban en este mundo. Sin interrupciones, problemas ni nada de eso. Eran solo ellos dos. Al menos por ahora. Los Wolves ya daban de qué hablar y no era nada para tomárselo a la ligera. La alicornio reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su dragón, disfrutando del relajante sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Por su parte, el dragón la abrazaba con un brazo y acariciaba su cabello con su mano. El suave viento y el nocturno entorno creaban el ambiente perfecto para ambos.

-Spike- Twilight decidió romper el silencio, por mucho que lo estuviera disfrutando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Twilight?- preguntó el dragón.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?. Pero si te incomoda hablar de ello, no hace falta que me respondas, ¿ok?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Esto sorprendió un poco al guerrero.

-Claro, con toda confianza. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme, preciosa?- le dijo acariciando suavemente su rostro con su mano.

Twilight disfrutaba las gentiles caricias de su dragón. La alicornio tardó unos cuantos segundos en realizar la pregunta, pero al final, la dejó salir.

-¿Alguna vez te has llegado a sentir... solo en Dovahkiin?- preguntó ella, posando su casco sobre la mano que la acariciaba.

Una pregunta algo inesperada para él. Y la respuesta puede que fuese demasiado obvia. No es que no quisiera responder, pero hablar de un tema tan difícil y delicado como su pasado era algo incómodo para el dragón. Demasiado incómodo. Pero tratándose de Twilight, la pony en quien más confiaba, hablar de sus días más dolorosos sería menos complicado a partir de ese momento. Tenía esperanzas en que así iba a ser.

El dragón soltó un suspiro, juntó todo el valor que poseía y habló.

-No te voy a mentir, Twilight. Jamás podría hacerlo. Tú eres en quien más confío en este mundo. Y la verdad es que si. Desde los primeros días en Muspelheim, hasta que entré al servicio militar en Directus. Era solo un bebé dragón de escasos 8 años, en una tierra completamente desconocida y habitada por las criaturas más poderosas de nuestro mundo. Sabía que tendría que adaptarme a una nueva vida. Una estricta vida repleta de deberes y desafíos. No sería ni loco como la vez que tú me dejaste marchar para descubrir sobre mi raza. Esta vez sería yo solo. Sabía que no sería nada fácil, mas aún por el motivo por el cual me marché. Puedo decirte que de los 8 a los 16 años... fue el peor período de mi vida en Dovahkiin. Tenía que cargar con el peso del día en que todo se derrumbó para mí, mientras crecía y aprendía las costumbres de mi raza. Hubieron ocasiones en las que sentía que debía estar muerto, y mi alma retorciéndose de dolor y agonía en el Helheim para toda la eternidad. Pero a pesar del dolor, la dura realidad de ya no tener nada de mi vida anterior, y las incontables veces en que ese recuerdo maldito me atormentaba, sabía que debía ser fuerte para seguir adelante y no sucumbir. Llevaba prácticamente ocho largos años librando una batalla a muerte contra mi pasado, y no iba a rendirme. No me iba a dejar vencer tan fácil. Mi sangre hervía cada vez que pensaba en eso. Fue entonces cuando llegó la mejor etapa de mi vida en Dovahkiin, o por lo menos, la menos dura de aquella vida. Los 4 años que serví militarmente en la capital del reino. Ese fue el período que me proporcionó el cambio necesario en mi forma de ser, ver y pensar las cosas. Un cambio muy necesario. Maduré como no tienes idea, Twilight. Una madurez la cual pude gozar y desarrollar de la mejor manera. Los militares lograron hacer que mi personalidad infantil de mi yo pequeño se desvaneciera. Mi mentalidad cambió por completo. Me había quitado un enorme peso de encima. En el momento en que lo supe, sabía que ya no estaría solo, porque fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mas listo que nunca para regresar a mi verdadero hogar: Equestria. En aquel momento, supe que era alguien nuevo. Un dragón en su mejor momento. Ansioso por volver, siendo su mejor versión de sí mismo- Spike concluyó su largo relato.

Emotivo y bastante desgarrador de escuchar. Suficiente para que de los ojos de Twilight escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza. Ella se puso en el lugar de su pareja. Vivir tantos años con un sufrimiento constante, que pudo llevarlo incluso al suicidio. No quería ni imaginar tal cosa. ¿Spike deseando estar muerto e ir a dar al infierno nórdico?. Sonaba muy terrible para ser verdad. Clara evidencia de todo el daño que Rarity le había causado aquel trágico día de su partida. Pero, a pesar de tanto dolor, sufrimiento y estrés, Spike había conseguido imponerse y seguir con su vida de dragón normal. Si ella tuvo dificultades para seguir con su vida sin su amado dragón a su lado, este último había sufrido el doble de lo que sufrió ella, y mientras ella tenía a sus amigas y familiares cerca, Spike no tuvo a absolutamente NADIE a su lado. Fue un dragón solitario en todos los sentidos. Pero supo mantenerse fuerte para seguir adelante, a pesar de las trágicas dificultades. Eso ya era de admirar.

El simple hecho de pensar en todo eso, hizo que sus simples lágrimas se convirtieran en cascadas de lágrimas. Abrazó con fuerza a su dragón, mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho. Spike la abrazó de vuelta y decidió acariciar su cabello para consolarla.

-¡Lo lamento t-tanto, Spike!-

-Shhh, ya no llores, Twilight. Shhh, tranquila, mi princesa. No me gusta verte en ese estado-

-¡C-Cómo qu-quieres que n-no llore! ¡¿Sabes como m-me sentiría si te hubiera llegado a p-pasar lo que me a-acabas d-de contar?! ¡Te amo con todo mi ser, Spike! ¡Y no quiero que me vuelvan a arrebatar a quien más amo en esta vida! ¡No podría lidiar con ese d-dolor en mi corazón por se-segunda vez!- lloraba la alicornio sobre el pecho de su amado guerrero.

Spike le levantó el rostro con su mano derecha para poder verla a los ojos. Con la misma mano, secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Para Twilight se sentían como tiernas y suaves caricias, las cuales la hacían sentir un poco mejor.

-Entiendo como te sientes por mí, Twilight. Yo también te amo de la misma forma. Eres mi mundo y mi razón para vivir. De igual forma si te pasara algo similar, preferiría estar mil veces muerto para acompañarte en el más allá, en lugar de vivir una triste vida sin tí a mi lado. Recuerda todo lo que te dije ayer en la biblioteca. Te prometí que estaría a tu lado siempre y que NADA ni NADIE me apartaría de tí. Y cuando hago una promesa, la cumplo. Cueste lo que cueste- dijo el dragón.

Aquellas palabras habían tenido un efecto muy grande sobre el estado de Twilight. La tristeza empezaba a dejarla poco a poco, y su llanto pasó a ser simples sollozos. La alicornio se secó las lágrimas restantes con su casco derecho y logró esbozar un pequeña sonrisa.

-*sniff* ¿Me lo prometes?. ¿Me prometes que sin importar las dificultades, los problemas o los enemigos que nos toque enfrentar, *sniff* estaremos juntos... *sniff* siempre?- le dijo ella entre ligeros sollozos.

El dragón se quitó el collar de plata con la foto de ella de su cuello con su mano izquierda y lo sostuvo frente a su princesa.

-Así es, mi princesa. Siempre. De no ser así, que los dioses nórdicos me impongan el castigo más cruel de la existencia- dijo a modo de juramento, para luego volver a ponerse el collar en su cuello.

-*sniff* Te amo, Spike- dijo ella posando sus cascos sobre el pecho de su dragón.

-Jeg elsker deg, Twilight- dijo él, para posteriormente darle un apasionado beso a su princesa alicornio. **(Traducción: Te amo, Twilight)**

La intensidad del beso que su dragón le estaba dando, parecía ser como un elixir mágico. Poco a poco, su tristeza se fue desvaneciendo junto con los sollozos. Lo cual fue un punto a favor, ya que de esa forma pudo disfrutar mejor de ese apasionado beso con su guerrero.

Lastimosamente, ambos tuvieron que terminar el beso por la falta de oxígeno. Necesitaban respirar a fin de cuentas. La alicornio volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado dragón, mientras éste la abrazaba cálidamente.

-Tengo frío- dijo ella tiritando un poco.

-Es mejor que volvamos al castillo. La noche se está poniendo muy helada. Sin mencionar que ya es muy tarde- dijo él.

Twilight estaba con un pensamiento en su mente. Le daba bastante vergüenza decírselo a Spike, pero quería hacerlo.

-¿S-Spike...?-

-¿Qué ocurre, Twilight?-

Ella se sonrojó bastante por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle a su pareja.

-¿P-Puedo pedirte algo?-

Al dragón le extrañó un poco el tono en la voz de su novia.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras. Solo dímelo-

-Aprovechando el frío que está haciendo, ¿podríamos... dormir juntos?. S-Solo por esta noche- dijo ella.

Esto impactó un poco al dragón. ¿Dormir con ella en una misma cama?. No es que no quisiera, pero no quería apresurar tanto su relación con Twilight.

-¿Quieres que durmamos juntos... esta noche?- le preguntó a ella.

-Pues... si. ¡P-Pero dormir ju-juntos, nada más! ¡N-No es lo q-que parece! Entiendes por donde voy, ¿verdad?- dijo Twilight algo avergonzada.

Spike se rió levemente. Se notaba como quería ella que llevaran su relación. Él pensaba de la misma forma.

-Relájate, Twilight. Te entiendo sin ninguna duda. Tampoco quiero que nuestra relación sea apresurada. Hay que disfrutarla al máximo y tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero si quieres que esta noche durmamos juntos, pues no hay ningún problema. Además, me encantaría dormir junto a tí, mi princesa- respondió él.

Al principio, esto sorprendió a Twilight. Pero pronto, su sorpresa fue reemplazada por alegría.

-Hehe, gracias por entenderlo, Spike-

-Venga, regresemos al castillo- dijo él.

Ambos se levantaron y alzaron el vuelo.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde, y Spike y Twilight finalmente regresaron al castillo. Una vez que entraron, se dieron cuenta de que todo se encontraba muy callado y oscuro. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. No les hizo falta pensarlo ni una vez para darse cuenta de que todos se habían ido a dormir. Ya era muy de noche, así que era normal que el castillo se encontrara en un completo silencio.

-Creo que ya no hay nadie despierto. Todos se fueron a dormir. ¿Tan rápido se nos pasó el tiempo?- dijo Spike en un tono bajo.

-Supongo que el tiempo siempre pasa así de rápido cuando estás con quien más amas- Twilight susurró, a la vez que se recargaba en su dragón.

Spike la abrazó con su brazo derecho y se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que tienes razón. En fin, será mejor irnos a dormir. Ya es demasiado tarde- dijo él.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Spike. Realmente les daba igual en cual habitación dormir, ya sea en la de él o la de ella. Mientras estuvieran juntos, lo demás era de menor importancia.

Spike aprovechó el brillo de sus ojos, característico de los dragones, para ver en la oscuridad. Twilight por su lado, hizo brillar su cuerno para poder iluminar el camino por los pasillos del oscuro y callado castillo.

La pareja llegó a la habitación y se dispusieron a entrar. Una vez dentro, Spike se quitó el resto de su equipo que llevaba puesto, sus muñequeras negras y sus botas de armadura, ya que su espada con la bandolera seguían encima de la cama. El dragón procedió a quitar su espada de la cama y dejarla junto a la pared.

-¿No siempre llevas tu espada contigo?- preguntó Twilight a su novio.

El dragón volteó a ver a Twilight, quien aprovechaba para abrir las sábanas de la cama.

-No. Solo lo hago cuando se requiere. Por ejemplo, cuando hay que viajar a algún lugar lejano. En el caso de encontrarme en una sola ubicación, no es necesario. Aún así, es muy útil para enfrentar a los enemigos- respondió él.

-Tiene sentido. Igualmente, de esa forma no siempre tendrías que cargar algo contigo- dijo ella, mientras se acomodaba bajo las sábanas de la cama.

La alicornio esperó a que su dragón se acostara junto a ella.

Spike se sentía algo inseguro sobre esto. Pero sabía que no había motivo alguno para estarlo. Solo iba a dormir junto a su princesa y no tenía nada de malo hacerlo. Ahora eran pareja y era normal que quisieran estar más tiempo juntos.

Con toda la confianza del mundo, el dragón se introdujo en la cama. Twilight no perdió tiempo y abrazó a su guerrero. Spike pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de ella y la abrazó por su cintura. Twilight aprovechó esto para reposar su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de su dragón, y a la vez, escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Si bien, su corazón estaba lleno de rudeza y orgullo, sabía que esos latidos desprendían puro amor por ella. Spike le dió un beso sobre su cuerno y acarició su cabello con su mano derecha.

-¿Estás cómoda, preciosa?- le preguntó él.

-Más que un pegaso en las nubes- respondió ella frotando su rostro contra el pecho de su dragón.

Twilight se levantó para darle un cálido beso a Spike, quien no dudó en corresponderlo. Terminado el beso, los dos volvieron a recostarse.

-Buenas noches, mi leal guerrero- dijo ella, para posteriormente, cerrar sus ojos, sientiéndose más segura que nunca entre los protectores brazos de su dragón guerrero.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa. Må gudene beskytte deg i drømmene dine- **(Traducción: Que los dioses te protejan en tus sueños)**

Luego de unos minutos, Spike logró conciliar el sueño. A partir de aquella noche, sabría que su vida había logrado encontrar el camino correcto a seguir. Un camino a la victoria contra su pasado traicionero. Pondría fin a aquella casi interminable lucha a muerte de 13 años contra un pasado trágico y doloroso. Con Twilight a su lado, sabía que sería así.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Pesadillas y voces del pasado. Eran las únicas dos cosas que desataba cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño. Desde que pisó Dovahkiin fue así. Todas y cada una de esas noches que intentaba descansar. Muy rara vez pudo volver a dormir sin miedo. Era prácticamente una maldición. Una maldición que al parecer no acabaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Sin embargo, al abrir lentamente sus ojos, Spike pudo darse cuenta de que ya era de mañana. Se encontraba sin palabras. No lo podía creer. Había conseguido dormir tranquilamente. Nada lo despertó en mitad de la noche o en la madrugada. Ni el recuerdo maldito, ni pesadillas, ni voces, nada.

El dragón levantó ligeramente la cabeza y se talló los ojos con su mano derecha. Cuando intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, se dió cuenta de que no podía. Volteó su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama para ver qué lo obstaculizaba.

Twilight dormía plácidamente junto a él, con su cabeza reposando sobre su pecho. No podía mover su brazo. ¿El motivo?. La abrazaba de la cintura y la mantenía junto a él. Todo lo anterior lo llevó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Algo que para su difícil y complicada vida fue todo un milagro.

Ambos se habían besado. Y ese beso demostraba lo que sentían por el otro. El dragón no sentía nada mas que amor por la alicornio. Un amor que gracias a los dioses, le fue otorgado a la verdadera pony de sus sueños. Todo esto le daba esperanzas al guerrero dragón. Su vida empezaba a recuperarse del fatídico día en que había sido aplastada cruelmente.

Spike abrazó con ambos brazos a su princesa durmiente. Twilight esbozó una sonrisa en medio de su sueño, como si pudiera sentir el afecto y protección que le proporcionaba su dragón.

-El amor que mi corazón siente por tí, refuerza mi determinación. Juro por los dioses de Dovahkiin que ganaré esta lucha a muerte contra mi pasado. Tu presencia me dará las fuerzas para seguir dando batalla- dijo Spike, mientras abrazaba a su princesa violeta.

**Una semana después**

Los días fueron pasando y todo iba sobre ruedas. El entrenamiento de Spike con Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow daba grandes resultados. Las tres Guardianas demostraban ser grandes promesas para la lucha contra los Wolves. Applejack se hacía una yegua cada vez más fuerte, Rainbow perfeccionaba su agilidad y reflejos a la velocidad de la luz, y Twilight le sacaba el máximo provecho a su magia. Por otro lado, Spike y Twilight disfrutaban de su relación, aunque aún no se lo decían a nadie. Ambos habían acordado centrarse por ahora en la amenaza que acechaba a Equestria. Ya habría tiempo para contarles a los demás sobre su noviazgo. De esa forma, podrían tomarse su relación con calma y no apresurarse.

El dragón guerrero se dirigía rumbo a los cuarteles militares del ejército. Habían estado ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas con los militares estos últimos días. Varios soldados habían sido reportados como desaparecidos en acción. Spike decidió ir y hablar con el hermano de su novia, Shining Armor, para intentar encontrarle algún tipo de explicación lógica a todo esto. Dos cabezas pensarían mejor que una.

Mientras caminaba, el dragón pensaba sobre lo bien que había podido llevar su situación personal durante la última semana. Gracias al apoyo de su princesa, se pudo olvidar bastante de ese día tan chocante en su vida. Spike estaba seguro de que tendría todas las de ganar.

Pero, como si de una eterna maldición, la cual estaba seguro de que existía se tratase; el recuerdo maldito, el endemoniado pasado... atacó.

_¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero saber NADA de ti!_

_¡Spike... por favor escúchame!_

El dragón se detuvo abruptamente y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No podía estar pasando... otra vez.

_¡YA BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEZ! ¡CÁLLATEEEEEEE! ¡MUERE Y PÚDRETE EN EL HELHAIM, ENANO MALNACIDO!_ Spike gritaba con ira y desesperación en su mente.

Algunos ponys se detenían en seco al ver al dragón parado, dando leves rugidos y sosteniéndose la cabeza. La mayoría decidían ignorarlo y seguir su camino, sintiéndose bastante asustados por ver a un dragón en ese estado.

Luego de unos agonizantes cinco minutos, Spike empezaba a recobrar su compostura. Lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo notar que unos pocos ponys lo seguían viendo atónitos. Para desgracia de esos ponys, el recuerdo se había marchado del dragón, pero su ira... no.

-¡¿Ustedes qué me ven?!- el dragón les gritó, con las venas explotando en su cuello, humo saliendo de sus fosas nasales y llamas de sus filosas fauses.

Esto aterrorizó a los ponys, los cuales no dudaron en salir corriendo de ahí.

* * *

En otro lugar del Imperio de Cristal, Shining Armor se encontraba en los cuarteles militares del ejército. Los siguientes días no habían ido del todo bien. Hacía varios días enviaron grupos de soldados a patrullar los alrededores, especialmente al Ártico. Desgraciadamente, varios de estos grupos nunca regresaron, y los que si lo hicieron, no traían nada que reportar. Todo esto era muy raro para el unicornio. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pudiera estar pasando en el frío Ártico.

-Todo esto no tiene sentido. El Ártico es en su mayoría una tierra plana y deshabitada hasta donde sé. ¿Qué les pudo pasar a los soldados que no regresaron?. Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra- dijo Shining dandole vueltas al asunto.

Mientras el unicornio se debatía en su mente, alguien llegó con él. Y no en su mejor estado de ánimo.

-¡Armor!- ese alguien llamó su atención.

Shining se dió vuelta y se encontró con el mismo Spike, quien venía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, Spike. Eres tú-

-Así es. ¿Aún no hay noticias sobre los militares del Ártico?- preguntó el dragón.

-Lamentablemente no- dijo Shining, sintiéndose mal por los suyos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Que mierda vamos a hacer?!- dijo Spike con un tono de frustración.

-Entiendo que te sientas frustrado Spike. Yo también lo estoy. Son mis hombres de los que hablamos. Desearía con todo mi ser el saber qué les pudo ocurrir-

-¡Hay que pensar! Cuando las chicas y yo llegamos hace poco más de una semana, tú me dijiste que ya habías enviado soldados al Ártico, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- dijo el dragón.

-Así es, lo recuerdo muy bien- le respondió Shining Armor.

-Vale. Ahora dime, ¿hacia dónde enviaste a tus soldados exactamente?- quiso saber Spike.

El unicornio lo recordó al instante.

-Envié un grupo de soldados al este... y un grupo de tres unicornios al sur, el mismo día en que tú, Twilight y sus amigas llegaron al Imperio de Cristal. Los soldados del este regresaron al día siguiente, pero los del sur... no regresaron nunca...-

-¡Lo último que acabas de decir podría ayudarnos! ¿Has vuelto a enviar soldados al sur, Armor?. Es crucial saber dónde exactamente pueden estar ocurriendo estas cosas- dijo Spike.

Shining Armor lo pensó por un momento. Tenía bastante lógica. Los varios grupos de soldados enviados a patrullar e investigar hacia el sur no habían regresado, y parece que no lo harían nunca. Todos los demás soldados enviados al norte, este y oeste habían regresado intactos, pero sin nada que reportar.

-Puede que estemos logrando armar el rompecabezas, Spike. Envié unos cuantos grupos más al sur del Ártico... pero ni uno solo regresó. Y parece que ya no lo harán. O sea, lo que estás tratando de decirme... es que...-

-Que puede que en el sur del Ártico esté ocurriendo algo. Algo que haya impedido a los militares regresar- dijo el guerrero.

-¡Tienes razón, Spike! Tiene toda la lógica del mundo. Si ese es el caso, me abstendré de seguir enviando soldados hacia el sur. Nada bueno les pudo haber pasado a mis hombres. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento acerca de esto...- dijo el unicornio, sintiéndose muy mal por sus posibles soldados caídos.

Como si de magia se tratase, llegó con Shining y Spike un soldado que con lo que les estaba a punto de decir, convertiría en realidad el mal presentimiento del unicornio blanco.

-¡Capitán Armor!-

-¿A éste que le pasa?. Viene de manera muy repentina y agitada- dijo Spike al ver al soldado.

-¿Qué ocurre, soldado?- Shining Armor preguntó.

-¡Venga rápido! ¡Tiene que ver esto!- dijo para después salir corriendo a las afueras del cuartel.

Spike y Shining Armor no se detuvieron a pensarlo ni por un instante, y fueron justo detrás del agitado soldado.

Al momento en que el dragón y el unicornio se encontraron afuera, pudieron contemplar una imágen demasiado fuerte. Se trataba de un grupo de cinco soldados... en pésimas condiciones. Todos tenía sus armaduras destrozadas, tres tenían varias heridas llenas de sangre alrededor de sus cuerpos, uno tenía múltiples golpes, moretones y unas cuantas heridas. Y éste último cargaba sobre su lomo, el cuerpo de un soldado muerto, que tenía una de sus patas... desmembrada. Era una cruel visión, tanto para el dragón como para el unicornio de cabello azul. Pero más para el segundo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió, soldados?! ¡¿Dónde están el resto?!- preguntó Shining, con la clara intención de saber quién pudo ser responsable de tal acto de crueldad.

-Muertos, capitán... Muertos- dijo uno de los soldados.

-¡¿Q-Qué...?!-

-Nos emboscaron, capitán. Nos tomaron por sorpresa. Intentamos defendernos, pero eran muy rápidos. Sus ataques venían... de todas direcciones- contó el soldado.

_¿Muy rápidos?. ¿Atacaban desde todas las direcciones?._ Spike se empezaba a hacer una idea en su cabeza sobre los posibles responsables. Una idea la cual esperaba que fuera verdad. Ansiaba que fuera verdad.

-Apenas logramos escapar. Nosotros cuatro fuimos los únicos que salieron con vida. Esos l-lobos eran unos sanguinarios en su mayor expresión... ¡Ah!- se quejó otro soldado por el dolor de su cuerpo.

¡¿Lobos?! No había escuchado mal. Ese soldado había dicho lobos. ¡Lobos! Spike ya lo sabía. Había podido confirmarlo. Solo unos despiadados bastardos podrían cometer tal atrocidad. Los mismos bastardos que masacraron sin piedad la tierra de los griffos.

-¿Lobos...?. Espera... eso me suena. Soldado, ¿no te estarás refiriendo a los...?- Shining quiso saber, pero fue interrumpido por Spike.

-¡Wolves!- dijo el dragón con furia.

**Flashback: Viaje en tren de Spike, Twilight y el resto hacia el Imperio de Cristal**

-Hasta donde sé, los lobos habitan bastante en las zonas nevadas. No me sorprendería si encontráramos a alguno de esos idiotas por aquí- dijo Rainbow.

**Fin del Flashback**

-¡Son los Wolves sin duda! ¡Los malnacidos están en el Ártico!-

-¡Soldado, consiga atención médica para estos hombres!- Shining Armor le ordenó al soldado que les avisó a él y Spike.

-¡De inmediato, capitán!- el soldado salió corriendo a por ayuda.

Spike se acercó a uno de los soldados heridos.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Dónde exactamente fueron emboscados por los Wolves?!- preguntó el dragón.

-Era una zona con grandes rocas alrededor, hacia el sur del Ártico. Como dato extra; podría jurar que a la distancia logré avistar... una especie de... estructura... ¡Ahh! ¡Rayos, todo mi c-cuerpo d-duele!-

-Aguanten, soldados. Recibirán atención médica en unos minutos- Shining habló.

El dragón ahora sabía quienes fueron y donde estaban. Sentía como su sangre empezaba a hervir y sus venas marcarse en sus brazos. Era hora de volver a la acción. Acción que lo ayudaría a distraerse del recuerdo maldito.

**Música:**

**Slendytubbies 3 (Soundtrack) "Mutation"**

-Dijiste todo lo que quería saber- dijo el dragón.

Inmediatamente, luego de esas palabras, Spike salió corriendo con rumbo al castillo. En ese preciso instante, tenía un solo objetivo en mente: acabar con los malditos Wolves... a toda costa. Juró que los detendría y quería asegurarse de que así sería.

Shining Armor decidió seguir al dragón tras pensarlo por unos segundos. Lo que sea que estuviera planeando, el unicornio quería ayudar. Todo sea por vengar a sus soldados caídos. Solo esperaba que Spike no estuviera pensando en hacer algo que pudiera salirse de sus manos.

**Fin de la música**

**En el castillo**

-Déjame decirte; el entrenamiento ha hecho maravillas respecto a mi condición física. Mi cuerpo se siente mas fuerte que nunca. Yo me siento mas fuerte que nunca. Siento como si pudiera derribar un árbol entero de manzanas, hehe- dijo Applejack.

-Pues ahora déjame decirte que... estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Siento que me puedo mover más rápido que antes. Es como si mi cuerpo se hubiera vuelto aún mas ligero. Casi tan ligero como una pluma. Me siento como la Wonderbolt más ágil de toda Equestria. El entrenar junto a Spike realmente ha valido la pena- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Opino lo mismo que ustedes, chicas. Spike se ha tomado muy enserio esta amenaza de los Wolves. Y está más centrado que nada en ayudarnos a enfrentarlos. A saber lo que haríamos sin él- dijo Twilight, sintiéndose muy contenta de que su amado guerrero dragón las estuviera ayudando.

-Ya que mencionas a Spike, ¿ha habido algún avance con él, Twilight?- la vaquera preguntó a su amiga alicornio, curiosa por saber si había hecho algo para que el dragón se fijara en ella.

Esto exaltó un poco a Twilight. ¿Que si había habido algún avance con él?. ¡Pues claro! Ambos habían dado un avance enorme. Se habían declarado su amor, se habían besado y ahora eran pareja. Pero nadie mas que ellos lo sabía. Se querían centrar en los Wolves por ahora y llevar con calma su relación.

-¿A-Avance...?- preguntó ella sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Claro, Twilight! Tienes que aprovechar que la "Rarita" no está aquí para robarte a tu dragón, hehehe. ¿No nos habías dicho que Spike te gustaba?- habló la pegaso de cabello arcoíris.

-¡C-Claro que sí! ¡Spike me gusta... y MUCHO! ¡Y primero muerta antes que dejar que Rarity se le acerque!- exclamó ella.

-¡Pues entonces dínos, Twilight! ¿Has hecho algo para que Spike se fije en tí?- le preguntó Applejack.

Twilight pensó que decir por un momento. No quería decirle a sus amigas sobre su relación con Spike. Al menos no aún. Primero estaban los Wolves y después, cuando las cosas se calmaran un poco, les contaría sobre su noviazgo con Spike. Ella y el dragón querían hacerlo juntos mas que nada cuando ese día llegara.

-Algo así... supongo. Spike siempre me dice lo bonita que me veo cada mañana, cuando cepillo mi cabello. Es un pequeño pero lindo detalle que estoy segura le encanta. Cada mañana es: "Buenos días, mi princesa. Que linda te vez esta mañana"- Twilight recordaba las bonitas palabras que su dragón le decía cada mañana.

-Un significativo avance en verdad, Twilight. Spike ni siquiera andaba diciéndole a Rarity lo bella que se veía todo el tiempo cuando era pequeño- dijo Applejack.

-Para que vean, chicas, que con unos pequeños pero lindos detalles puedo ganarme el corazón de Spike. El amor se puede obtener de forma sencilla sin la necesidad de hacer un esfuerzo exagerado. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo- dijo Twilight, sintiéndose muy contenta de saber que tenía a Spike enamorado de ella.

-¡Así se hacen las cosas, Twilight! Sigue así y Rarity estará fuera de la competencia- Rainbow Dash alentó a la alicornio.

De hecho... ya lo está, jeje. Pensó Twilight.

-A todo esto, ¿a dónde fue Spike?- preguntó la pony vaquera.

-Fue con mi hermano para tratar el tema de los soldados desaparecidos. Espero que hayan podido descifrar algo...- le dijo Twilight.

De manera abrupta e inesperada, las puertas del castillo se abrieron de golpe. Esto sorprendió a las tres Guardianas, quienes voltearon y se encontraron con que el responsable era Spike. Un Spike con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Spike, regresaste!- dijo Twilight contenta de ver a su guerrero de vuelta.

-Hey, colega. ¿Tú y Shining Armor averiguaron algo?- la vaquera preguntó al dragón recién llegado.

Para la sorpresa de ambas ponys, el dragón no les dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera a su novia alicornio. En lugar de eso, Spike pasó corriendo a toda prisa por el lado de ellas sin siquiera voltear a verlas.

-¿Spike?- Twilight intentó llamar su atención.

-¿Hacia dónde vas con tanta prisa, Spike? ¡Spike!- Rainbow intentó lo mismo, pero sin éxito.

El dragón se dirigió a su habitación a través de los pasillos del castillo. Una vez que localizó la puerta correcta, la abrió de golpe y entró. Rápidamente, buscó con su mirada su bandolera con su espada. La vió junto a la pared y fue a agarrarla. Apenas estuvo en sus manos, se la abrochó en su espalda.

**Música:**

**Slendytubbies 3 (Soundtrack) "Mutation"**

-Hora de acabar con esos bastardos- el dragón apretó con fuerza los puños.

Spike salió corriendo de su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él en el proceso.

Mientras corría hacia la salida, se topó nuevamente con sus compañeras Guardianas. Pero al igual que hace unos segundos, pasó de largo sin dirigirles la palabra. Ni siquiera a Twilight.

-¡Spike, espera!- la alicornio le habló a su novio.

Antes de llegar a la salida, el dragón se detuvo en seco al escuchar a su novia.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Spike?- le preguntó Twilight.

El guerrero volteó a ver a las ponys.

-Voy a poner fin a las atrocidades de esos... malnacidos descendientes de Fenrir- esas fueron las únicas palabras del dragón.

Spike salió del castillo, dejando ambas puertas abiertas y alzó el vuelo con rumbo al sur del frío Ártico.

-¡Spike, espera! ¡SPIKE!- Twilight intentó detenerlo.

Pero el dragón ya se había alejado. Las tres Guardianas salieron del castillo.

-¿Hacia dónde fue?. Se veía muy desesperado- dijo Applejack.

-Algo muy malo debió haber pasado para que esté así- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¡Sea lo que haya sido, debemos seguirlo!- dijo Twilight preocupada por él.

-¡Twilight!-

Shining Armor llegó corriendo y algo agitado.

-Shining, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- Twilight le preguntó a su hermano.

-Algo terrible. ¡¿Dónde está Spike?!- el unicornio quiso saber.

-¡Salió volando a toda prisa! Se le veía muy enfurecido. Lo que nos preguntamos es hacia dónde se dirige- dijo Applejack.

-¡Yo sé a dónde! ¡Se dirige al sur del Ártico!- dijo Shining.

-¿Al... sur del Ártico...?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¡Así es!-

-Eh... uh... Shining, ¡¿qué rayos está ocurriendo?!- preguntó la alicornio.

-Lo que ocurre es que un grupo de soldados regresó en pésimas condiciones desde el sur. Dijeron que los atacaron... unos lobos- dijo él.

-¡¿Lobos?!- preguntó Applejack sorprendida.

-Tal como escucharon-

-¿Acaso te refieres a...?- Twilight empezó a intuir.

-Así es. ¡Son los Wolves! ¡Hay Wolves en el Ártico, al sur del Imperio de Cristal!-

Esto impactó a las Guardianas de la Armonía.

-¡Demonios! ¡Sabía que los idiotas estarían ahí!- dijo Rainbow, sabiendo que su teoría pensada durante el viaje en tren había resultado ser cierta.

-¡Spike va rumbo al sur para enfrentarlos! ¡Me preocupa que haga algo que se le pueda ir de las manos!- dijo el unicornio.

-¡No podrá hacerlo él solo! ¡Vete a saber cuantos Wolves pueda encontrarse! ¡Debebos ir tras él y ayudarlo!- dijo Twilight, con un tono de desesperación y preocupación por su dragón.

-¡Cuenta conmigo, Twilight! Spike necesitará toda la ayuda posible- habló Applejack.

-¡Pues ya somos tres!- dijo Rainbow Dash extendiendo sus alas.

-Con los Wolves alrededor, y con tal de vengar a mis hombres, ¡Spike contará conmigo!- agregó Shining Armor.

Los cuatro no perdieron el tiempo y se pusieron en marcha. Debían ayudar al dragón guerrero. Esta era su pelea también.

**Fin de la música**

**En el sur del Ártico**

Entre el viento y la nieve que caía, Spike volaba lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían. Nada, ni siquiera el frío le impediría cumplir con el único objetivo que su mente visualizaba: eliminar a los Wolves. Cueste lo que cueste.

¡DÉBIL! ¡Jajajajaja!

El simple hecho de recordar esas palabras, hacía que su sangre hirviera con mucha furia. La adrenalina provocaba que su sangre corriera a una velocidad sorprendente por sus venas, haciendo que estas se marcaran instantáneamente. Era un dragón, la criatura más poderosa del mundo. Y eso era lo que les demostraría a esos descendientes del oscuro lobo Fenrir.

-Ya veremos si sigo pareciendo débil ante tus ojos cuando acabe con TODOS los malditos Wolves que se encuentren aquí. Haré que tus putos parientes de mierda sientan en carne propia lo mismo que tú y el resto de tu raza hicieron con los griffos y soldados-

El dragón apresuró el vuelo.

-Y después... será tu turno... Xed-

**10 minutos después**

Luego de estar volando por bastante tiempo, el dragón decidió continuar su camino por tierra. Sus alas estaban agotadas por el esfuerzo que habían hecho para ir rápido. Necesitaba reponer la fuerza de sus alas.

Pero para la suerte del guerrero, no tuvo que caminar mucho. Una corta caminata, y logró dar con esa zona con rocas que había mencionado uno de los soldados heridos.

Al adentrarse en esa zona tan callada y tensa, donde lo único que se lograba oír era el viento helado, pudo notar que una de esas rocas estaba manchada con algo. Le pareció un poco extraño. Se acercó para ver detenidamente y lo que vió lo dejó con la boca abierta. Se trataba de una mancha de sangre que goteaba de la roca, manchando la blanca nieve debajo de ésta y tiñéndola de rojo.

-Sangre... nunca es una buena señal. Pero también significa que estoy en territorio hostil. Debo estar alerta- dijo Spike.

Solo por curiosidad, y deseo de confirmar lo que pensaba, el dragón rodeó la roca. Si la sangre en esa roca lo había dejado con la boca abierta, lo que vió detrás de ésta lo dejó más que impactado. Al dar la vuelta por la roca, se encontró con algo que haría que a cualquiera se le helara la sangre. Era el cadáver de un pony con armadura.

El dragón ya lo había visto venir. Era una total desgracia.

Su armadura había sido destrozada por completo. Un charco de sangre yacía debajo del cuerpo. Pero lo peor de todo, es que uno de sus ojos había sido arrancado y tenía ambas patas traseras desmembradas. Era la imágen de una sangrienta y cruel atrocidad.

-Ya no está. A esto ya ni se le puede denominar crueldad. Por los dioses... esto es demasiado- inquirió Spike agachado para ver el cadáver del pony caído.

-Debo seguir avanzando. Me adentro más en territorio enemigo. Me estoy acercando... lo presiento- el dragón siguió su camino.

Durante el camino por esa zona, lo que encontró era la evidencia de una reciente masacre. Cuerpos de soldados muertos llenos de sangre. Rastros de sangre, tanto en las rocas como en la nieve. Cadáveres mutilados y descuartizados. Desmembramientos con saña y un larguísimo etc. Era prácticamente una zona de muerte. Como si el que se adentrara en ella, no saldría con vida.

Al igual que durante su infiltración en las montañas de los Wolves, el dragón sentía temor en lo más profundo de su rudo corazón. A nadie le agradaría estar en medio de tan horrible masacre.

Siguiendo el rastro de muerte, el guerrero sentía que se estaba acercando cada vez más a encontrar a los responsables. Sentía esa sensación de estar siendo acechado. Y parecía que aquel presentimiento resultaría ser verdad.

Mientras el dragón inspeccionaba la zona, algo llamó su atención. Algo que lo tuvo muy confuso desde que pasó por primera vez.

_-Guerrero...-_

Spike se detuvo en seco. Era esa voz otra vez. La misma voz que había escuchado en la montaña de Ponyville donde entrenaba. ¿De dónde venía?. ¿De quién era?. Esas eran la preguntas que rondaban su mente.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?!-

En lugar de recibir una respuesta a alguna de sus preguntas, lo que esa voz dijo fue...

_-Guerrero... Justicia, no venganza-_

El dragón se quedó estático ante tal frase de la voz desconocida. ¿Qué significaba eso?. El debate en su cabeza lo mantuvo demasiado distraído como para notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Algo que casi lo agarra desprevenido.

-¡Ya te tengooo!- exclamó un Wolf repentino, abalanzándose sobre el dragón con sus brazos y garras extendidos hacia él.

Pero para su desgracia, el Wolf sufriría una inesperada jugarreta del destino.

En una veloz reacción, el dragón agarró su espada y se giró hacia su atacante.

_¡ZAP!_

La sangre chorreaba y lo último que se vió, fueron dos brazos salir volando en direcciones opuestas. El lobo cayo de cara sobre la nieve, mientras se retorcía del dolor por sus brazos desmembrados.

-¡Ahh! ¡Aaahhh! ¡AAHHH!- los gritos de dolor y agonía del Wolf se hacían oír por los alrededores.

Spike contemplaba al agonizante lobo frente a él. Miró su espada y pudo ver la sangre gotear de la hoja de ésta.

El dragón, con una mirada asesina, se acercó a su enemigo.

-Pierde totalmente la gracia cuando TÚ eres al que mutilan vivo, ¡¿NO ES CIERTO?!- el dragón agarró del cuello al Wolf.

El lobo veía la furia en los ojos del dragón. Y sería lo último que vería en su vida.

Acto seguido, el Wolf fue atravesado de lado a lado por la espada del dragón responsable de la pérdida de sus extremidades. No hizo falta nada más para que el lobo se desplomara muerto sobre la nieve, tiñéndola de color rojo con su sangre.

-Ojalá sufras en Helheim, Wolf- dijo Spike.

Antes de poder regresar su espada a su bandolera y seguir su camino, voces sonaron detrás de él. Voces para nada amistosas.

-¡Quieto ahí, lagarto inmundo!-

-¡No intentes huir, maldito!-

El dragón guerrero volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con dos Wolves más.

-Bueno, creo que no hace falta seguir buscando a estos bastardos- dijo Spike.

-¡Imbécil! ¡El bastardo aquí eres tú-

-¡Bastardo que se atreve a cruzar nuestro territorio y matar con saña a uno de los nuestros!-

-¡Exactamente como ustedes lo hicieron con griffonstone y estos soldados! ¡Los únicos bastardos aquí son ustedes, malditos descendientes de Fenrir!- Spike contraatacó con sus palabras.

-¡Lamentarás tus palabras, dragón!-

-¡Tu cadáver acompañará a los de los muertos ponys!-

-¡Pues qué esperan, Wolves! ¡Estoy más que hambriento por una pelea!- Spike se puso en guardia, empuñando su espada.

-Pues no eres el único, jejeje- dijo una tercera voz.

Esa voz. Aquella misma voz del maldito que lo había llamado débil. Una voz que reconoció de quién venía solo con escucharla.

El dueño de esa voz apareció detrás de los dos Wolves, se abrió paso entre ellos y se quedó parado frente al dragón. Un lobo negro con una túnica del mismo color en su cintura, amarrada con un cinturón de acero, muñequeras de acero y hombreras. Ahí estaba ese Wolf...

-Xed- dijo el guerrero de escamas moradas.

**Música:**

**Megaman Zero 2: X, The Legend**

-Vaya vaya, pero mira quien es. El dragón que se inmiscuye en nuestros asuntos... de nuevo-

-No me estoy inmiscuyendo en nada. Ustedes fueron los que nos arrastraron a todo esto- dijo Spike.

-¿Es en serio?. Dime una cosa, dragón, ¿Qué mierda hicimos para que tú y los dichosos ponys vengan a intentar frenar nuestros grandes planes?- el Beta quiso saber.

-¡Sábes muy bien qué! ¡Arrazaron con Griffonstone y mataron a demasiados soldados de Equestria! ¡¿Crees que nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú y tu PUTA raza acaban con las vidas de otras razas que estoy seguro no les han hecho nada?!- el dragón gritaba con rabia, mientras agarraba su espada con fuerza.

El Beta Wolf ansiaba con todas sus ganas callarle la boca al dragón. Sabía que ahora podía derrotarlo sin ninguna dificultad. Pero mantuvo la cordura por ahora.

-¡Creo que hay varias cosas aquí que no entiendes! Destruir Griffonstone estaba en nuestros planes desde hace tiempo. Su mina era un jugoso objetivo para nuestra manada. Serían un estorbo si seguían viviendo. ¡Con la maldita Equestria no hemos tenido ningún problema! ¡Esas míseras mulas de carga se buscaron su muerte! ¡Una advertencia de que si se meten con nosotros, las consecuencias serán terribles!- dijo Xed.

_Maldito bastardo._ Pensó el dragón.

-¡¿Entonces por qué fue el ataque al tren que iba hacia Canterlot hace días?!- el dragón interrogó al Wolf.

_¿Tren?. Ahh, si. Nuestra hermana y su vicio por matar todo lo que se mueve._ Xed recordó en su mente.

-A nosotros no nos culpes por esa cagada. Eso fue culpa de mi tonta hermana y su insasiable sed de sangre. Nuestros sanguinarios instintos se deben a que por nuestras venas corre la sangre del gran Fenrir. Lo de ella ya es algo exagerado- explicó el Beta, intentando no perder la cordura.

-¡Cómo haya sido! El daño ya está hecho y tu raza pagará muy caro por todo, maldito Wolf- el dragón guerrero dijo con una fulminante mirada hacia su enemigo.

El Wolf empezaba a ser consumido por sus ansias por una batalla contra el dragón. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esas ansias tomaran control total sobre él.

-No sabes cuanto estuve esperando la oportunidad de tener otro ansiado enfrentamiento contra ti, dragón. Ese derrumbe de mierda nos arruinó toda la diversión. Tanto tu raza como la mia comparten una similitud: nunca le damos la espalda a una batalla. La adrenalina corriendo por nuestra sangre es el mayor placer que podríamos gozar- decía el Beta Wolf.

-Creo que no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Wolf, aunque seas mi enemigo y tenga que acabar contigo- dijo el dragón.

-Lamento decepcionarte, dragón... pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta pelea será... cómo decirlo... inútil y aburrida- dijo de pronto Xed.

Esto sorprendió a Spike.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Lo que acabas de escuchar, dragón. Así que para evitar un enfrentamiento aburrido e inútil, y para que veas que muy en el fondo poseo un uno por ciento de misericordia, te daré la oportunidad de que te largues y cada uno siga con lo suyo. ¿Suena justo para ti?- dijo Xed.

¿Retirarse como si nada sin siquiera dar una buena batalla?. ¡Eso jamás! El orgullo que el dragón poseía no se lo permitiría. Además, sentir la satisfactoria adrenalina corriendo por su sangre lo ayudaría a distraerse del... recuerdo maldito.

-¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, Wolf! ¡Nuestra raza NUNCA le da la espalda a una batalla! ¡Lo llevamos en la sangre! A mi también me frustra que nuestro primer encuentro fuera estropeado por un derrumbe de porquería. Pero ahora, nada me impedirá hacerte sufrir. ¿Tanto querías ponerme a prueba?. Pues ya me tienes enfrente- el dragón se puso en guardia, empuñando con fuerza su espada.

No había marcha atrás. El Wolf definitivamente se enfrentaría al dragón.

-Tú lo quisiste. No digas que no te lo advertí- el Beta se puso en guardia de igual forma.

**Fin de la música**

-Xed, quizá quieras ayuda para acabarlo-

-¡Ese odioso lagarto debe sufrir!-

-¡Wolves, ustedes apártense! Yo seré quien derrote a este entrometido- Xed frenó las intenciones de los dos lobos junto a él.

-¡Prepárate!- Spike corrió hacia su enemigo.

La mano derecha de Xed comenzó a generar electricidad y un rayo se formó sobre ésta. Apenas el rayo se formó, lo lanzó contra su oponente.

-¡Intenta detener esto!-

El dragón se detuvo en seco al ver el rayo que venía contra él.

-¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!-

Spike intentó detenerlo cubriéndose con sus brazos. Desgraciadamente, al ser impactado por el rayo, salió volando unos cuantos metros lejos.

El guerrero se reincorporó del ataque.

-Maldita sea. ¿Desde cuándo este hijo de perra puede hacer eso?- dijo algo aturdido por ese ataque inesperado.

El Wolf caminó hacia el dragón.

-No te esperabas eso, ¿verdad?. ¡Jajaja!-

-Eres un bastardo en su mayor expresión, Wolf- dijo Spike.

-Desgraciadamente para ti, ya no soy el mismo Wolf que enfrentaste la primera vez- dijo Xed.

-¡Me importa una MIERDA! ¡No caeré tan rápido solo porque hayas aprendido un par de trucos!- dijo Spike.

-Entonces, ¿qué nos detiene?- dijo el Beta.

Xed atacó con sus garras a Spike, quien utilizaba su espada para protegerse. Los ataques del Wolf eran más rápidos que antes, lo que le facilitó provocarle varios cortes al dragón. En un punto, Spike lanzó un puñetazo, solo para ser esquivado y que Xed aprovechara esto para clavar sus filosas garras sobre su brazo y provocarle cerca de ocho cortes profundos, los cuales empezaron a sangrar de inmediato.

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldición!- el dragón se agarró el brazo con su mano derecha, sintiendo como se manchaba con su propia sangre.

-Var ikke dragene sterkest?!- exclamó el lobo. **(Traducción: ¡¿No que los dragones eran los más fuertes?!)**

La ira del dragón empezó a crecer. Lanzó varias llamaradas contra el Wolf, las cuales fueron rápidamente esquivadas. Spike llegó hasta el punto de intentar atrapar con un chorro de fuego a su enemigo, incendiando varias rocas alrededor y provocando humo. Pero la velocidad de Xed era abrumadora.

Entre todo el humo, Spike perdió de vista al lobo.

-Kom ut av skjulet, din dritt! Jeg er ikke for sent ennå!- gritó el furioso dragón. **(Traducción: ¡Sal de tu escondite, pedazo de mierda! ¡Aún no estoy vencido)**

-¡Dónde estas!-

-¡Aquíiii!-

Spike se volteó rápidamente, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara, seguido de un rodillazo en su abdomen. El dragón escupió sangre. Xed le propinó una patada que lo dejó tendido sobre la nieve. Spike soltó varios quejidos de dolor, mientras se agarraba el abdomen con su mano.

-La verdad creo que has perdido toda esa determinación que poseías hace un momento. ¿Qué haras ahora, dragón?. ¿Te rendirás de una puta vez?- Xed veía a su contrincante tendido en la nieve.

_¡DÉBIL! ¡Jajajajaja!_

_¡DÉBIL! ¡Jajajajaja!_

_¡DÉBIL! ¡Jajajajaja!_

A pesar de tener varias partes de su cuerpo con sangre, el guerrero podía sentir con hervía incluso fuera de su cuerpo. Él NO era ningún débil.

Con dificultad, el guerrero se apoyó con sus manos y lentamente, se empezó a reincorporar. Todo esto dejó al Wolf sin palabras.

El dragón se limpió la sangre de su boca con su puño y empezó a soltar ascuas de sus filosas fauces.

-¿Rendirme...?. ¿Y eso cómo se hace?- Spike agarró nuevamente su espada.

Eso lo desató todo. Xed generó electricidad con sus manos. Probaría al dragón de una vez por todas.

-Esta vez... desearás no saber quien soy- los ojos del Beta Wolf se iluminaron completamente con un cegador color morado. El poder de la Amatista de su hermano, Aaron. El poder de Fenrir.

**Con Twilight y el resto**

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Shining Armor se dirigían hacia el sur del Ártico, para encontrar a Spike.

La más preocupada era Twilight. No quería ni pensar cuantos Wolves podría encontrarse Spike en el camino. Temía que su amado dragón pudiera sufrir el mismo destino que los soldados. Tenían que apresurarse y ayudar al guerrero.

-¡Démonos prisa! ¡Spike estará en serios problemas si intenta enfrentar a todos los Wolves juntos!- la alicornio les dijo a sus amigas y hermano.

-¡Nosotros lo ayudaremos, amiga! ¡Spike no esta solo!- dijo la pony vaquera.

-¡Así es! ¡A esos lobos idiotas les espera lo peor!- dijo la pegaso.

-¡Los Wolves pagarán por lo que les hayan hecho a mis hombres! ¡Si se trata de acabar con ellos, estaré más que dispuesto a ayudar a Spike!- dijo el unicornio, con muchas ansias de vengar a sus soldados caídos.

**Tiempo después**

Luego de alrededor de media hora, los cuatro lograron visualizar a la distancia varias nubes de humo.

Sin perder tiempo, apresuraron el paso. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pudieron ver las llamas que rodeaban la zona llena de grandes rocas.

-*cof* ¿Qué paso aquí?- habló Shining Armor.

-Sea lo que haya sido, *cof cof* no debió ser nada bueno- dijo Rainbow.

-¡Spike! ¡Dónde estás! ¡Spike! *cof cof cof*- Twilight intentó encontrar a su guerrero.

-*cof cof* Deberíamos revisar alrededor por si...- Applejack caminó entre el humo, pero pisó algo en el proceso. Algo que le heló la sangre.

-¡Ah!- la vaquera vió un cadáver de un soldado destripado y con la cabeza arrancada.

-¿Qué sucede, Applejack?- preguntó Twilight.

-E-Esto- dijo con dificultad ella.

El resto se acercó y vió la cruenta imágen del soldado masacrado.

-Ohhh, qué horrible- dijo Rainbow.

-¡Fueron los Wolves sin duda! ¡Sádicos!- Shining estaba furioso.

-¡Miren!- Twilight señaló en una dirección.

Todos voltearon en la dirección que señalaba Twilight. Lo que vieron fue una masacre, pero nunca mejor dicho.

Soldados muertos por todos lados. Sangre en los alrededores, tanto en la nieve como en las rocas. Mutilaciones, desmembramientos, tripas afuera, etc.

Ahora sabían que fue de los soldados del sur.

-Por Celestia...- Twilight no se lo creía.

-Santas manzanas... demasiada muerte- dijo Applejack.

-Sufrieron lo mismo que los griffos...- dijo Rainbow.

-Eso bastardos no tienen perdón- dijo Shining Armor.

-¡Spike! ¡Spikeee!- la alicornio siguió intentando llamar a su dragón.

-¡Colega! ¡Dónde fuiste!- la vaquera hizo lo mismo.

-¡Somos nosotros, Spike!- la pegaso se unió.

-¡Esos lobos asquerosos no pueden estar lejos!- el unicornio se adentró en la zona.

-¡Shining, espera...!- Twilight intentó advertirle.

De la nada, un rayo impactó cerca de él.

-¡Qué rayos fue eso!-

-Digamos que... una advertencia-

Entre el humo, salió el mismo Wolf que lideró el ataque sobre Griffonstone. Era Xed, El Beta Wolf.

-Ese es...- Twilight dijo.

-Xed- dijo Applejack.

-El seguro responsable de todo esto- agregó Rainbow Dash.

-No me lo creo, pero si son las mismas ponys que intentaron frenar nuestro ataque sobre los muertos griffos. Pero como pueden ver, llegan demasiado tarde... de nuevo. ¡Jajaja!-

-¡Bastardo!- Shining le lanzó un rayo de magia al Wolf, pero el lobo lo devió de un manotazo.

-Abstente de enfrentar a un enemigo que no puedes vencer, imbécil. A menos que quieras unirte a tus muertos amigos en Helheim- dijo Xed.

Shining Armor retrocedió.

-¿Por qué insisten en pelear con nosotros?. ¡Desperdiciarán sus míseras vidas en el intento!-

-¡No nos echaremos para atrás al ver como matan sin piedad a los nuestros!- Twilight exclamó.

-Creo que siguen habiendo criaturas estúpidas que aún no entienden. Estos malditos soldados se lo buscaron- dijo Xed.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!- Shining exigió respuestas.

-La respuesta es muy simple: queremos progresar-

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-

-Nos encontramos en proceso de construir un gran imperio. No lo haremos de un día para otro, porque sabemos que requiere tiempo. Así que avanzamos paso a paso. El metal es uno de los principales materiales que necesitamos. Por eso acabamos con los griffos, para quedarnos todo el metal que su mina pueda proporcionarnos. Mientras más minas tengamos bajo nuestro dominio, tendremos MÁS metal que hará a nuestra gran manada prosperar. Así poco a poco se construye un imperio, de uno e uno. Es así de sencillo. Queremos ser una nación próspera y poderosa como Dovahkiin, e incluso Equestria. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- Xed explicó.

-¡Nuestro reino no se ha metido con ustedes! ¡¿Qué ganan matando a los soldados de Equestria?!- Twilight habló.

-No se si soy yo o los ponys son más idiotas de lo que aparentan- dijo el lobo, llevándose una mano a la cara.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, pobre diablo?!- Applejack se enfureció por las palabras del Wolf.

-¡Mejor cierra ese hocico de mierda que tienes, pony, o te lo cerraré por las malas!- Xed extendió su mano hacia los cuatro, generando electricidad.

-Los soldados fueron los que nos buscaron. No somos imbéciles y mucho menos descerebrados para desatar un conflicto a gran escala contra el segundo reino más poderoso de este mundo. Lo único que hicimos fue defendernos de sus ataques. USTEDES son los que los envían a su muerte. Todo esto es solo una advertencia y una prueba de que si intentan atacarnos, muestran hostilidad, o tratan de pasarse de listos... bueno...-

Detrás de Xed, aparecieron los dos Wolves que lo acompañaban. Traían a rastras a alguien. Alguien quien Twilight temía que fuera.

-...Solo se harán daño ustedes mismos- Xed se hizo a un lado.

Los dos lobos tiraron al suelo a un dragón morado de espinas verdes, mortalmente malherido.

-¡Spike!- Twilight dijo horrorizada.

-T-Twi-Twilight...- el dragón se arrastró por la fría nieve, tiñéndola con su sangre.

-¿Spike?. ¿Ese es tu nombre, dragón?. ¿Que clase de puto nombre es Spike para un dragón?- Xed dijo.

El dragón se apoyó sobre sus brazos y trató de levantarse. Pese al dolor de sus heridas, consiguió con suerte ponerse de rodillas. Volteó su cuerpo hacia su enemigo y se quedó mirando al suelo, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-No me digas que quieres seguir luchando. Te demostré que ya no soy el mismo. Todos tus esfuerzos fueron en vano, dragón. ¡Eres DÉBIL... y ya te superé!- le dijo el Wolf al dragón frente a él.

_¡DÉBIL! ¡Jajajajaja!_

Spike levantó la mirada con dificultad hacia Xed. Lo miró con una creciente ira en su interior.

-Vete... al infierno- dijo el guerrero.

Aquellas palabras provocaron rabia en el Beta. Xed alzó su brazo derecho y sacó sus filosas garras. Le pondría fin de una vez por todas a su enfrentamiento. Siendo Xed el vencedor.

**Música:**

**01 - Robotech Invasion game soundtrack - Introduction**

Xed lanzó el zarpazo. Spike cerro los ojos e intentó evitarlo. Pero no lo consiguió del todo, ya que una de las garras del Wolf logró provocarle un corte desde la frente hasta la mejilla, pasando por encima de su ojo, pero sin conseguir dañarlo. El ataque dejó aturdido al dragón y apunto de perder el conocimiento.

Xed lo empujó con la pierna, tirándolo de espalda al suelo. Spike cayó inconsciente y con la mirada vacía. El dragón ya ni se movía. El Wolf lo había vencido.

-¡SPIKEEE!- gritó Twilight al ver lo que acababa de sufrir su amado dragón.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de librarte de tu miseria. ¡Despídete!- Xed generó electricidad con su mano y apuntó al cuerpo inmóvil del dragón.

-¡NOOOOO!- Twilight exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero como un milagro divino, un resplandor de luz salió de entre las nubes de humo, haciendo que se disiparan. Al estar de espaldas, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow y Shining Armor lograron cubrirse a tiempo del brillo cegador. Xed y sus Wolves fueron cegados por ese resplandor de luz.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mis ojos!- el Beta exclamó.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, Twilight y el resto voltearon, y se encontraron con nadie mas y nadie menos que Peewee.

-¡Peewee, eres tú!- dijo Twilight al ver al fénix.

-¡Rápido! ¡Ve por Spike y larguémonos de aquí!- le dijo Applejack.

Aprovechando que los Wolves no podían ver, la alicornio se teletransportó donde el cuerpo de su dragón y lo teletransportó de vuelta con sus amigas, hermano y el fénix.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- dijo ella.

-¡Entendido!- dijo Shining Armor.

Twilight y Shining teletransportaron a todos de regreso al Imperio de Cristal.

Luego de unos minutos, Xed y los Wolves recuperaron la vista.

-¡Escaparon! ¡Mierda!- dijo Xed.

Entonces, otro Wolf llegó donde estaban. Era Kross.

-¡Xed, tenemos problemas! ¡Más de esos ponys soldados están atacando nuestra base!- dijo el Omega.

-¡Ahora si estoy furioso! ¡No lo voy a contener! ¡Regresemos!- Xed dijo.

Xed, Kross y los otros dos lobos corrieron de vuelta a su base.

**En el Imperio de Cristal**

**Música:**

**Megaman Zero 4: Rust and Dust**

Los seis aparecieron frente a los cuarteles militares del ejército.

-¡Iré por ayuda!- Shining corrió adentro, en busca de ayuda médica para Spike.

Las Guardianas y el fénix se quedaron junto al cuerpo inmóvil del dragón.

Peewee movió con su pico una de las manos del dragón.

-¡Debimos detenerlo!- dijo Applejack frustrada.

-¡Nada de esto habría pasado si hubiéramos actuado a tiempo!- Rainbow dijo de la misma forma.

Twilight posó sus cascos sobre el pecho de Spike, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez mas lento. Las lágrimas caían como cascadas por sus mejillas. Retiró sus cascos y notó que estaban manchados con su sangre.

-Spike... p-por favor... no mueras. No m-me d-dejes. Te amo-

* * *

Uffff, luego de 2 meses, vuelvo y con el capítulo MAS largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Se que muchos esperan con ansias los próximos capítulos, pero entiendan que no siempre tengo tiempo. La maldita universidad online me quita demasiado tiempo y también necesito descansar. Pero tranquilos, ya que como dije, no pienso dejarles esta historia inconclusa.

NO me hago responsable si traumé o hice vomitar a alguien por ciertas partes del capítulo xD. Ustedes deben ser conscientes de que está leyendo un fanfic de rating M (más16).

Quería decirles también que hice un cambio en la voz de Aaron, líder de los Wolves. Y esta vez es definitivo. Ahora en adelante su voz será la de Bucky Barnes (Soldado de Invierno) de _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. Me costó mucho encontrarle una voz buena a mi personaje, pero lo logré.

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Cuál consideran el mejor villano de MLP y por qué?**

_Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, síganme para estar atentos y eso es todo por mi parte._

_Hasta otra, lectores_


End file.
